Don't help I'm trapped in my Game!
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: A girl gets sucked into her Oblivion game and falls in love with her own made-up character. Gets better further you read due to my writing getting better.
1. Here There

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

**Don't help; I'm trapped in my Game!**

**Summery: **A girl gets sucked into her Oblivion game and falls in love with her own made-up character. Need I say more?

**Chapter 1**

**Kathy's POV**

I walked into my home and plopped on my couch. My name is Kathy. I liked to be called Kat. I have blonde hair and green eyes. Unusual, yes, creepy, yes, normal, no. Unlike most of the girls in school, I love the game Oblivion. My favorite character of the game would have to be Valen.

But he was stuck in jail for who-knows-how-long and for what. I didn't want to know anyway. Can you all keep a secret? I sometimes wish I could be in the game and live through the dangers. The "Real World" Dangers are boring.

I'm currently eighteen and have no life what-so-ever. I'm a pretty boring person that wishes that I could be cool. I turned on my game and loaded Jack (my list of made-up characters was so long, it's unbelievable). He's a bosmer with sky blue hair. It was shiny. His hair color was due to a freak accident with me fiddling with the hair colors.

There's this one guy I made that looks like Ronald McDonald (No cheats). He's kinda creepy. I don't play him much. My Xbox controller sat perfectly in my hand. I used the Xbox so much; I forgot how to use any other game console controller.

I played Oblivion for hours until it was night. I kissed the Xbox before I turned it off and gave a silent wish to be in the game. Hey, that's my way of life. I turned it off and went to my room to sleep. I got dressed into my black t-shirt and my shredded, torn up jeans.

Hopping into my bed, I gave another silent wish and closed my eyes. I felt like I was floating on a cloud….or rather,

"FALLING!" I yelled as I woke up and saw that I was falling into a ocean. I fell into the ocean with a huge splash.

**Jack's POV**

I was out hunting in my huntsman clothes. I had my silver bow in hand with heavy silver arrows on my back.

"FALLING!" Someone shouted which caught my attention. I looked to where the person's shout came from and I saw a figure in the sky, falling quickly to the ocean.

Then they landed with a loud splash.

"Oh, no!" I yelled to myself and rushed to the ocean. When I got there, I took of my bow and arrows along with my shirt and shoes and dove in.

I saw the figure looking around frantically in the ocean and saw it was a woman. She was too short to be a Breton and no where as pale as a Nord. She couldn't be a wood elf because she didn't have any pointed ears.

Her eyes widened when she saw me but they soon began to droop. I swan as fast as I could to her. I was loosing air myself quickly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and struggled to the surface. She was unconscious now. I swam to land where my stuff was and set her down on her back. Her clothes clung to every curve of her. I put my ear to her chest. She had a heart beat so she was still alive but she wasn't breathing. I gulped. I have only one thing to say to this:

_Why Me?_

**Kat's POV**

I felt someone put their lips on mine and air suddenly filled my lungs. Their mouth left mine and I felt my ribs being pushed in. I started to cough up water and someone sat me up and patted my back hard until all the water was out of my lungs.

"Are you alright?" My savior asked. I turned to look at him and almost fell to my back. It was Jack! My made-up bosmer!

All I could do was nod while my mouth and eyes were wide open. He looked uncomfortable. All I could do was stare at his muscular chest.

"Well, if you're alright, I should be going and you should be going home." He stuttered and stood up to walk away but I gained my senses and grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at me.

"I can't go home. I have no where to go. Can't I go with you? Atleast until we get to the next city?" I begged and gave him puppy-dog eyes. I was so good with that face.

His face turned red and he looked at his feet.

"Y-Yes. Sure. Of course you can come with me to the city." Jack stuttered again and went to a pile of stuff. He picked up his huntsman shirt and put it on along with his shoes, bows and arrows.

I grinned inside knowing that I had got my wish. I didn't care and I never wanted to leave. Suddenly he stopped moving and stared back at me with his brown eyes.

"How did you fall from the sky?" Jack asked. I paled. I didn't know how to answer so all I could do was shrug. I don't think he liked that answer but he didn't say anything else as we started to walk to the forest.

I made sure to stay close to Jack. I couldn't help but let my memory fade to his muscular chest. We walked for hours. Jack suddenly stopped and I almost ran into him. Compared to me, he was about an inch taller that I am.

"What's going on?" I asked as I watched Jack start piling wood and pitching wood and cloth. I think he's making a tent.

"I'm setting up camp for the night. No offence but you don't look like you could go a night without sleep." He muttered and continued to work on the tent.

"Could you hand me that round rock?"

"Sure." I handed him the rock and he began to hit a metal thing in the ground at the corner of the tent. It was quiet so I began to start a conversation, (knowing I had to play dumb).

"What's your name?"

"Jack. What's yours?"

"I'm Kathy but I like to be called Kat."

He looked at me in surprise.

"You have a unusual name. Does it mean anything?" He asked. I shrugged and watched as he finished the tent and started to work on the camp fire.

"I don't know if it means anything but I do know that I was named after my grandmother who passed away when I was seven."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Jack. I don't even remember her."

Jack stayed quiet. The sky was a beautiful pink, orange, and purple.

"You should get some sleep. I'll go look around them I'll come back." He muttered and walked into the forest. I got in the bed under the tent that Jack set up for me, sadly. I didn't want him to go.

Ever since I made him on my Xbox, I had a attraction to him. I always liked how I made him. But his personality wasn't how I wanted it to be.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I became awake mentally to the feeling of being watched and strange warm wind hitting my head. I opened my eyes quickly and looked up slowly and found myself staring in the eyes of a boar.

I know what I'm to do and not to do when in the face of a boar. But in this situation, I didn't care.

"AHHHHHHH!!" I screamed and ran to the nearest tree. But I couldn't climb. I curled up at the bottom of the tree and began to cry as the boar ran at me in a rush of rage. Suddenly, it fell down dead.

I looked up to see Jack standing there with sword. He was looking at me. I continued to cry.

"What are you crying about? I killed it." He said in annoyance. I continued crying.

I was so scared. But isn't that what I wanted? Adventure. Ok, I admit that my world's adventures were ok. My brain must be unstable.

Jack looked concerned. He turned his back but stayed in one place.

"Please don't cry." He muttered. I don't think I was meant to hear it so I didn't respond to it.

"You should get back to bed. I'll stand guard." Jack muttered as he walked back to camp. I followed but I stayed quiet, letting tears fall from my eyes as I walked. I crawled back into the tent and did my best to sleep but I was still so scared.

**Jack's POV**

At first, Kat was annoying but when I saw her crying face after the attack of the boar, I felt my heart drop. It's like I wanted to attack myself for not saving her quicker. I couldn't even look her in the eye. Something in me wanted to comfort her. I don't know what. She just looked so sad, so scared.

I watched as she slept. I was about to doze off but her muttering woke me back up.

"No…Jack…Don't leave me." She muttered. She sleep talks? Huh, go figure.

I turned away from her and looked directly into the fire.

"I won't, Kat. I will never leave you. Not for all the riches in the world."

A/N: How was it? DO you like it? What should happen next?


	2. Never eat pork before bed

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Lol. Sorry, _**Lord Bathory**_ but I don't know who most of those people are.

**Chapter 2**

**Kat's POV**

_Jack and I didn't speak all the next day. I was still embarrassed about what had happened. And right in front of Jack, too! I'm pathetic. He must hate me. We were heading to Skingrad. The city that was ruled by a Vampire count. I wonder if I would be able to meet him. Then there was Glarthir, a paranoid bosmer. He was another guy I thought was cute but he was insane._

_Ok, I'll admit, I have a thing for elves. They are so awesome! And cute. Did I mention they were awesome? Ok, now I'm just going crazy. Skingrad wasn't that far away. We already reached the north gate. Just when we got in, Jack turned around to face me._

"_So, this is where we must part. I'll come check on you every now and then. Just don't get into trouble." Jack said and headed back out. I felt sad, he didn't even care._

_Now abandoned, I felt insecure in this strange, new town. I stumbled around the city, jumping at every shadow and noise. People gave me strange looks._

"_Now I know how Glarthir feels." I muttered sourly to myself. I continued to stumble around, hearing people whisper and mutter and stare at me._

_JACK HELP!_

_Now I was scared. Mostly mad at the bosmer that left me to fend for myself when I had no clue to where I was going. I started to walk backwards until I bumped into the back of someone._

"_Watch it!" He demanded. I turned around and saw myself staring into the eyes of the one bosmer I was hoping to avoid. I ducked into a fetal position. "Sorry!" I muttered over and over._

_This is what happens when I forget my medication. Then again, I was probably so tired that I had no clue as to what was going on. I think I'm turning into Mary-sue. I hope not. Glarthir gave me a look and hesitated before he yanked me up on my feet and began to force me to walk around the city._

_Finally, we reached a house and he gave me a look that said "Stay Still". I did because that look sent shivers down my back. He fumbled with the lock before unlocking the door and shoving me inside. I fell to the ground on my stomach with a thud._

_Glarthir rushed to close and lock the door before he jumped on me and held a dagger at my throat._

"_Who are you?! Why are you here?!" Sheesh! I knew he went crazy with his paranoia but to go as far as to put a dagger at my throat, kinda scary._

"_I'm Kat! My friend abandoned me here." I gasped through the pain. My back was really sore and having, even a small wood elf, sitting on it, was starting to give me major bruises. Glarthir got up muttering about a conspiracy against short people._

"_Why do you think people are after you?" I asked silently to myself, forgetting about what had happened earlier. Yet again, the dagger was at my throat._

I woke up and sat up really fast. I hit my head on the top of the tent that Jack had made for me to sleep in. I groaned and crawled out of the tent and stood up. That was a horrible dream and it was so confusing. What was it about?

"Shouldn't you still be asleep?" Jack asked. I jumped. I didn't see him sitting in a tree above the tent.

I looked up to see him.

"I couldn't. I had a bad dream." I said. Jack grunted.

"You were talking in your sleep…" I heard him mutter. I blushed. I forgot about that little problem I had.

"What did I say?" I asked whining. Jack's face turned red. Uh-oh. Not a good sign.

"Nothing too bad. Just that you didn't want me to leave and saying that you had a thing for elves." He muttered.

**Jack's POV**

I watched as Kat's face turned a nice shade of red. Was that really something she should worry herself over? I didn't understand it. But I only told her a small proportion of what she said. She was talking most of the night. The thing that caught me off guard was when she said:

_Jack, I love you._

That's what she said. She had just met me, how in the world can she know me?! Ok, I'm giving myself a headache with all of this. I need to keep watch for anyone who would come to do harm to us.

A/N: Sorry it took so long.


	3. Jack's little secret

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Hey, Forgotten Ink, I hope you don't mind but I really like your idea and might use it later.

Chapter 3

"_So you see Jack, In my world, I created you with special technology." I said. There, I told him what he was and how he ended up with his looks._

_He just stared at me for the longest time. No emotion showed on his face. Suddenly his face became enraged._

"_SO YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" He yelled, pointing to his baby blue hair. I was relieved at the fact that his blue hair was the only thing that he was angry at was his hair color._

_I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. I couldn't even begin to explain why or how I ended up giving him blue hair. He looked as if he was thinking then his eyes seemed to pop out._

"_Then that means you made my-" I cut him off by shouting "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR...emm..." I couldn't even speak of what he was indicating in his pants. It made me emberrassed at the thought._

"_big..." he whispered. I growled, found a stick and threw it at his head, but he ducked like it was nothing._

"_Damn! Get your flippin' head out of the gutter! That's not how I made you!" I yelled._

"Made who?" Jack's soft voice woke me from my dream and I met with saphire blue eyes gazing down at me. They were bloodshot from lach of sleep. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and felt my face go red. I must have shouted the last bit of my conversation out loud.

"Never mind." I groaned. Sitting up, I asked "Why weren't you asleep? You look exhausted." I responded harshly. He looked to the ground and shrugged.

"After your little spat with the boar, I just felt the need to protect you. After all, we wouldn't want you getting killed. Before we reach Skingrad." He said and gave a sly grin.

I frowned. Over the past few days, he had been teasing me about that day but it wasn't harsh teasing. He sighed and he began to look at me with those large blue eyes.

"Come on Kat. It won't be so bad living in Skingrad. I was born there you know. Not everyone is crazy except for Glarthir. But he's more of the…paranoid sort." He packed up the tent and began to walk away with me trailing behind him.

"Then again…maybe you are." I heard him whisper.

"You're not funny." I murmured. He just laughed and began to run. I ran after him, nearly tripping on a bunch of rocks. He was faster than I thought but I managed to keep him in sight.

We had occasionally stopped at a stream or a garden that had never been attended to. Although I had offered to carry something, Jack simply refused.

"A lady should never have to carry anything." He had said. I wanted so much to tell him that I was not pleased with his words but those icy sapphire blue eyes stopped me. Something about them halted me.

I can't get over those eyes if you hadn't noticed.

It was dark when we reached a pond with a waterfall. But we were still a ways from any city. He looked around until he found a flat surface of the ground under a tree and set up my tent and bedroll. He was about to do the same for his when he noticed that his tent and bed roll was missing. He gave a small snarl.

"Looks like we'll have to share." I said and rocked on my feet with blood rushing to my face. The thought of lying close to Jack was exciting and frightening at the same time.

I admit that when I first made him, I didn't expect to make him so beautiful, handsome. He was covered in muscles and his hair shone brightly when the sun touched it. His skin was pretty tan and he had a slight stubble of a beard as proof of his shaving that morning.

I wanted to touch him, wanted to believe I was here, near him. I wanted to believe that this was real.

"No. That is not proper. I will sleep on the ground." He spoke with a softness that I didn't know bosmers had. He began to walk away to find a good spot when I reached out and took his arm. He stopped and looked at me, expecting my response.

I chickened out on what I wanted to say.

"Good night." I squeaked and ducked into the tent.

I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. It was so cold that I thought I would freeze into a Kathy-cycle. Jack probably would be sound asleep by now. How could he stand the cold?!

But apparently, he wasn't asleep. I heard his footsteps come closer, felt him crawl into my tent, and cover his arms and wrapped his body around me. His body heat was hotter than mine so I got warm pretty quick.

"There. That's better. No more cold for you, sleep." He spoke. He almost sounded drunk but a good kind of drunk.

I didn't argue with his demand of sleep. He had kept me warm all night and was sound asleep and sprawled all over when I woke to the hot sun beaming down on us, warming me even more.

I did my best to get out from his clutches without waking him and I succeeded. I looked into the water, not having seen my reflection in days and was shocked.

I was still short, yes. But my hair was a bright green and I was a tad bit tan. My face looked as if it were carved by angels themselves. My lips were a bright pink and soft. My ears were also pointed so that to a point that it curved around the tips.

How could I have missed this?!

Groaning, I sat up and put my hands into my pockets and felt paper in one. I pulled it out to see a folded note. I unfolded it and read it.

Welcome Home, Kathy.

That was all it said. I looked on both back and front but it said nothing else.

Jack yawned and stretched and I quickly refolded the paper and tucked it deeply into my pocket. I watched as Jack got out of the tent, washed his face in the pond, the nibble tiny bits on a carrot.

This was the first time I saw how skinny Jack was.

"Jack…" I said. "Why aren't you eating? You're as thin as a skeleton." His head snapped to me. His face had the meanest scowl on it.

"Why should you care huh?! It's none of your damn business!" He yelled and my eyes grew large. Why had he yelled at me? I gave him a perfect life when I made him. So why was he mad?!

After seeing my startled expression, his face softened.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me…It's just…" He broke off. He was ready to go into tears.

I stumbled over to where he sat at the dead campfire. He looked down at the dirt. I sat down close beside him. He had been such a gentleman last night and now he was emotional.

"You can tell me." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked like he was in deep thought then sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what it is about you…but I feel like…I can trust you…Like there's this connection." He paused. So I wasn't the only one who felt that tug.

I gave a 'Go on' look. Jack shook his head.

"I'm too…fat…" He looked down and his face went red. "I know that it's a stupid thought…but I'm not crazy! I'm not!" He looked panicked as he grabbed my shoulders and held tightly.

I held the arms that gripped my shoulder as best as I could. So Jack was anorexic. Who knew?

"Jack…Of course you're not crazy. Just…" I stopped. Would he be mad if I told him what was wrong? Would he deny it?

"Worried." I replaced the word as to not hurt his feelings. Jack relaxed and let my shoulders go.

"Thank you." He said in a gasp. I gripped his hand gently. He looked startled.

"But Jack. You are NOT fat. In fact, you're too skinny for your own good. Please eat." I said and lifted a bread loaf and a cheese wedge. "For me?"

He hesitated but took the food and ate it. I could tell he didn't like the idea but he didn't stop until it was gone. I knew that was all I would be able to get him to eat for now.

"We should be moving. The town's only three days away if we run." He said and before he could leave, I kept a hold of his hand.

"Then let's walk." I whispered. Jack nodded. He was still confused but didn't bother to argue.


	4. Why can't you tell me!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Kat's POV**

"So, Jack." I had begun the conversation as I struggled to climb a bolder that Jack stood so proudly on. Once I got to the top, I couldn't quite stay there until Jack grabbed my arm and lifted me up with him.

"How is it that the cold doesn't seem to bother you?" I asked. Even though I should know the answer. I happen to recall one of my friends try to tell me about how a bosmers body worked but I had ignored them. Now I'm starting to wish I had paid attention at the time.

Jack just laughed and wrapped me around his back and jumped down from the bolder and made a grunt when we landed. "Well, Bosmers are pretty used to the cold so we adapted and our body heat is, shall we say, better than others." He said as he set me down on the ground.

Catching my feet, I continued to follow him. "By the way, Jack. You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone about your anorexia." I said he stopped walking. I was a few feet in front of him.

"Ana-whatia?" He asked, giving me a face. I turned to him and put my hands on my hips but a smile on my face.

"Anorexia. That's what it's called for someone like you back at my homeland." I said and bounced on one foot to the other. Jack still didn't move and I could tell he didn't quite understand what I meant.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" There he goes, getting offended. I sighed and lost my smile. My hands dropped to my side and I walked right in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I just meant that you have an eating disorder that is due to chemicals in your brain. I think. Anyway, it makes you think that you're fat when in reality, you're the skinniest person around." I did the best I could to explain. "besides, it's common where I'm from." Then I turned to walk away to another bolder that this forest was filled with.

When I noticed that Jack wasn't following me, I turned back to him confused only to shiver at the anger he showed on his face and his blue eyes were intently glaring at me.

"Which reminds me; you never told me where you come from. I know you're not from around here. Call it a feeling but I know that you're hiding from me. The feeling of connection and belonging doesn't come naturally even to the gentlest of creatures." He began to step towards me and I tried to shrink back when he grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Why is it that every time I ask about who you are or where you came from, you always avoid answering? Why is it that I feel comfortable spilling my secrets to you and not care that you don't do the same? I should feel offended or betrayed but I don't!" His face was inches from mine. I could feel his anger his me and I whimpered. His anger soon began to turn into sadness and longing.

"Why is it that I care for you so deeply when we had just met a few days ago? I know nothing about you but at the same time I do. You know so much about me without question." His voice was quieting into breaking whimpers and he leaned his face to mine closer and I could just melt for he smelled of mint.

Even angry or sad, Jack was the cutest but his hatred and anger had frightened me. Jack's eyes closed and brushed his lips over mine before he slid to the ground crying. He let my shirt go and held himself.

Not knowing what to do, I slid to my knees and hugged him tightly to me. His sobs shook him as well as me. I knew I couldn't tell him anything. If I did, it would hurt him even more to the point where he'd either try to kill me, others or himself. No one in this game could handle the news I had kept secret.

When I made Jack, I knew the consequences for making him to strive for knowledge. I made it were he'd want to do many things, and holding negative things inside his was a default I never bothered to concern myself with. I didn't know that I'd actually meet him. And now he's torn because I can't help him.

I just held him and stroked his baby blue hair until he fell into some much needed sleep of which he had deprived himself of. I dragged him under a tree that was hollow and I set him down and laid right next to him and fell asleep myself.


	5. Jack, Lucien, Ocato OH MY!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters. I own nothing but my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I didn't make chapters for a while. I was hooked on Harry Potter, Phantom of the opera, Star Trek, Sims, and Harvest moon all in one and I'm back on Oblivion. I had to re-read this story to get a grip on what it's about. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPERATION TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS! Thank you.

**Chapter 5**

Jack and I hadn't spoken about the incident two days ago. We didn't speak at all in fact which was starting to worry me. He'd help me up and over rocks and logs but never say anything except when he was hunting or when he was back with random food he found.

He did look over at me every once in a while but when I turned to him, he'd just look away. Finally I had enough of it.

"That's it Jack!" I stomped on the dirt where I had stood. He looked back at me, unfazed. "What's it?" He asked. I couldn't hold back my surprise laced with anger.

"What do you mean? 'What's it'? Why are you pretty much avoiding me and ignoring me? I know yesterday wasn't the greatest but this is not the way to go through with it!" His eyes widened.

"You think that this is about yesterday's argument?" He asked shockingly.

My anger deflated a little. "Well, duh! What did you think I was talking about? Freddie Kruger?" I huffed.

He seemed to ponder that then shook his head and sighed. "I'm not angry at you." He said, ignoring my "Nightmare on elm street" Kick.

There goes the rest of my anger. "Huh?" I ask stupidly as I slouch in defeat and confusion.

He shifted his weight to his other foot. "I'm embarrassed ok?" He snarled. "I'm a male BOSMER! We're supposed to be strong for the women. Be their support. Not break down."

I couldn't respond to that. How could I? What could I say.

"Jack, I-" A scream chimed out then a sound of metal clinging and the smell of cloth and flesh burning. Jack reeled around and his hand pulled out his bow.

"Kat! Stay behind!" He called and jogged to the battle a little ways ahead.

"But Jack!" I call back to him and was about to run after him but he shouted back. "I said Stay there! I'll be back!"

Looking around, I climbed a tree in hopes of finding a branch that will allow me to see what was going on. I didn't get to se the fight going on through the other trees but I heard Jack grunt as his dagger or sword hit other swords. The calls didn't last forever. I saw Jack run to where he left me and looked around in panic at not seeing me there.

"Kat? Kat! KAT!" He called and looked around quickly. "Up here!" I responded and his head flew up to see me in the tree before he visibly relaxed.

"Get down here Kat. Hurry!" He shouted. "Why?" I ask while climbing down the tree.

"No time to explain. We have a change of plans. We're going to the Imperial City. A survivor of the camp has a horse and cart. He will take us there." I nod, not knowing if he saw it or not.

And wonders of all wonders. My foot slips and I go tumbling down the tree.

"AHH!" I cry in surprise. "Woah!" Jack calls and soon I fell into Jacks arms, knocking him down on his butt to where he was sitting with me in his lap.

He was holding me tightly in his arms and I felt his muscles through his shirt.

"That was close." He breathed. I looked up to see his face, which was only inches from mine and he was smiling. But then quickly, we both looked away blushing.

"Well." He said clearing his throat before standing up and setting me on my feet. "We should be going. Come." Jack whispered and took my hand, leading me to the road. It was night by now and the only thing that was lighting the way were the stars, moon, and the torch Jack lit.

I stepped to the side of the cart full of hay and near the horse that looked more like a mule than a horse. The driver was dressed in a black robe with a black hood covering his face. I crept closer to get a better look and his head slightly turned to look at me but I could only make out his mouth and chin.

"What can I do for you?" And my blood ran cold. I knew that voice. But what was he doing here?

'Lucien…' I whispered in my head. Jack stepped closer and tapped my shoulder, getting my attention.

"Are you ok? You're very pale." He whispered in my ear. I nodded but couldn't say anything.

"Ok." Jack said but I doubted he believed it. "We'd best be going then." And we both got in the cart but I got far from Lucien as I could. The man creeped me out.

**Lucien's POV**

She was staring again. But this was a warning stare. Like a mother wolf would do to a predator to protect her pup. How interesting. Very interesting. I must study her closely.

**Kat's POV**

Lucien drove this horse like crazy and we reached the Imperial City in a matter of 32 hours. When we got there, Jack had to pry my fingers from the cart's frame. As soon as Lucien was out of sight with that mule/horse of his, Jack began to guide me deep into the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly as we reached yet again, another gate. Jack smiled at me. "The Imperial Palace. We need Chancellor Ocato's help."

I was giddy despite being tired. Ocato was another one of my favorite characters. "Won't he be asleep by now?" Jack shook his head.

"If he is, he won't be much longer."

**Ocato's POV**

I watched the bosmer and the beauty come into the Imperial Palace. Never before had I seen a bosmer maiden so beautiful. I could feel my heart race. The closer she got, the faster my heart got.

Standing away from the window I opened the door, ignoring the glares from my sleepy guards. They were always cranky at this time of night.

"Ah! Jack. What can I do for you and this beauty you bring?" I ask and took her hand and kiss the back. The blush hit her cheeks. Despite our height difference, my desire for her stirred.

Jack cleared his throat and I could see his nose flare as he stood between me and the maiden.

"We need shelter for a few days so I can train. There has been an attack on the guard outpost south of here." Jack said in all honesty. My mind worked frantically. This was my chance.

"Of course my friend. After all, it's the least I can do since you closed the gates of oblivion and helped Martin." I couldn't help but brag for Jack. The man was in all too modest to brag for himself.

Turning my attention back to the maiden I held my hand back out to her and she took it.

"Now, my Dear. What Is your name? You must know mine I am sure." I say. She smiles and nods.

"Yes Sir. My name is Kathy but my friends call me Kat." She replies. I run her name over and over in my mind.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I say and she blushes again.

"Thank you." She shifts. I grin. "Please. Call me Ocato. Jack does. Come, let me take you to your room you will be staying in." I say.

"Actually," Jack states and steps forward. "Kat and I will be sharing a room. If you have one with two beds. I promised her mother I'd care for her while She was away."

I stare at him with a hardened gaze. "Surly you can care for her from the comfort of your own room." I state my own point.

He hardened his gaze back at me. "I made a promise and I mean to keep it. One room with two beds if you please Chancellor."

I sigh as the bosmer was not backing down. I heard Kat yawn. The beauty before us was tired. "Fine. You have your wish. The room is closer to mine but it's the best I have."

Then I lead them to the room with one thought in my head. 'Kat will be mine.'


	6. Getting to know Ocato

I don't own Oblivion.

**Chapter 6**

Jack and I were in our room now and I found out quickly, how bored one from my time can get without anything electronic. So that left with me pondering Ocato's strange behavior and the appearance of Lucien while Jack cleaned his weapons and clothes.

"Ocato was acting pretty odd." I mumble.

"Neh, you've only just met him and you could tell? Is it that obvious or is that another thing you can't tell?" Jack grumped bitterly and I almost face palmed myself.

"Please, Jack. Don't start that again." I fumed. His shook his huntsman vest. "Start what?" He asks. "I'm just pointing out the bitter truth."

I got up and stomped to the door. "Where are you going?" He demanded and glared at me. I swung around. "I'm going to find some decent company until you stop acting like an ass!" I yelled and slammed the door and stormed down the halls and I continued to do so until I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I ground out, looking at the wall.

"My lovely dear. What is it that has you in such a fume?" I look to see Ocato. Boy, he's tall which isn't such a feet when it comes to me. My anger washed away but I was still upset.

"Jack is being well…Jack." I spoke harshly. He "hmmed' and nodded. "I know what you mean. Well, let's forget about him and let us relax by the fire in my chambers." Ocato said and held out a hand. I just looked at him.

"No funny business right?" I smirked. His cheeks turned red. "My lady, I'd never. I am very respectable. All I want to do is talk." I grabbed his offered hand, still smirking.

"Relax Ocato. I was joking. Why must you be so serious anyway?"

This time, Ocato smiled. "But, My lady. Much ado the life a Politician."

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get the next chapter done with for a bit.


	7. The Tears of a Father

I don't own Oblivion. I also don't own any of the songs.

Me: Don't bother with flames because I won't read them. And here's something I don't understand. Why read them if you hate them? There's no point. Come on people, use common sense. And if you are interested in the story but find you don't like it, get out. It's a bit stupid if you read it just to flame it. And whoever does it, in my opinion, are idiots. Happy reading for those who love this story.

YOU ALL GET IMAGINARY COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME POST CHAPTERS FASTER! (happy face)

**Warning for this chap: **a bit sad in some parts so be careful for those who cry very easily.

List who you think Kat should be paired with!

**Chapter 7 – The Tears of a father**

I gazed around Ocato's chamber and my eyes fell upon a painted portrait with Ocato and two teenage high elves. One looked around nineteen with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a pasty yellow altamer completion. He had on a long red robe with gold etchings flowing from his collar part of the robe down to his feet. He looked very stern and serious.

The other one looked around seventeen with a tan yellow completion but he was sitting in front of them both. His eyes were a bit bigger and were a deep dark brown. His hair was black and shone as the sun hit it. Despite his sack cloth clothes, he looked very handsome. They both had the same hair style as Ocato and none of them were smiling.

I heard a sigh and saw Ocato behind me while holding two cups of a steaming liquid. He set them down on a nearby table with a sad expression and he got closer until he was right beside me.

"Those are my sons. Rika and Sage. Sage is the oldest." He spoke softly and pointed to the one in the red robe and smiled dreamily as if in a trance.

"He was always the thinker. Took after his mother he did." Then the frown fell.

"What happened to him?" I asked equally soft. He smiled sadly at me. "He became the Arch-Mage of the mages guild. He's still working, too busy to come visit but then again, he turned twenty three a month ago and as you should know, means he's of age to marry in the old culture." Then the frown fell and Ocato turned and walked with his head drooped downward heavily and stopped by his chair and leaned against it.

"As for Rika…" His voice wavered and I could hear his voice strain. "He was killed by deadra three weeks ago." I didn't need to see his face to know that tears were falling and he was biting his lip.

We both were quiet. This information was hard to process and I looked back at the painting. It seemed like Rika was gazing into my heart. I broke my eyes from the portrait and went to Ocato and hugged him. In the game, he always seemed so strong. But right now, he needed comfort.

"I'm sure he loved you." I said honestly. What else could I say? I had never needed to comfort anyone much in my life. He shrugged me off.

"I can't be sure. That same day, we had a fight. I wanted him to take refuge with his brother at the Arch-Mage's room so that Sage could protect him. I didn't want either of them to fight in this war. But Rika insisted he help the Hero of Cyrodill. He claimed that the man came to him personally. I didn't believe it. I thought Rika said that just so he could go fight. Rika always loved to fight. He wasn't brutal or savage like any of these people you find. He wouldn't deliberately go looking for a fight. But when he found himself in a situation where he'd needed to fight, he loved every moment of it. I locked him in his room that night. I had hoped to discourage him but it only seemed to fuel his need. He snuck out." Ocato's breathes were rough as he fought his tears.

"How did you find out?" I asked as I felt my own tears sting my eyes. I wiped them away but they were quickly replaced.

"The next morning, I woke up like I usually do. Get dressed, have something to eat while reading the Daily Profit when I saw the list of Soldiers and fighters that willingly fought to protect the towns. It was listing those who died protecting Chaydenhal that day when I saw his name. I didn't want to believe it as I was in denial and rushed to his rooms to find the door unlocked and his weapons and armor gone. When the Chaydenhal Count and his guards appeared with glum faces, the words he said were. _'I'm sorry... I lost a son too.'_ That's when I accepted it and fell to a heap on the floor." Again with biting the lip.

"And as you should know, with every victory, I am to be there for the grand funeral to all the brave souls who fought…" Then he cried out and tears fell bigger and faster. "No parent should bury their own child!"

I roughly turned and hugged him which made him hug me back and cry. I made no move to stop him.

OOO

I couldn't tell you how long it took to calm Ocato down but I do know that the drinks were ice cold when we got to them.

Sitting in the comfortable chairs in front of the fire place may seem cliché but hey, it was warm and soft.

"So what happened to their mother?" I said and took a sip of my now cold altamer drink which I couldn't identify. Then I gave it a strange look for its odd taste and set it on the table between Ocato and I. He chuckled at my face for the drink before sobering up.

"She's gone." He said simply and took a drink from his own stone mug. I gasped softly. "I'm sorry." I said with a hand on my mouth.

"Oh." I said a bit embarrassed. "What's her name?"

"Ashlyn." He answered. "You should get to bed. It is rather late and Knowing Jack, he'll be furious that I kept you up so late my lady." He said with humor filling his voice and eyes.

"Well, he'll survive." I responded bitterly. "But I guess that bed would not be a horrible crime. It sounds pretty good right about now." I got up.

"Good night Ocato." I said and went to walk out the door and nearly jumped in fight when I felt him gently grab my hand. Either I was really tired or he was really quiet. I turned my head to face him.

I could see his brown eyes were red from where he'd been crying. "Good Night, love." Then he kissed my cheek and ushered me gently out the room and closed the door, leaving me frozen where I stood. And the only thing I could think when Jack came into view was

_Uh,oh_

He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed. His glare was icy and made me wince.

"Have fun with your new lover?" He spat and his mussels twitched. My mouth gaped but I quickly shut it.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. But I never got an answer as he grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the rooms he and I shared. "To think I was worried about you but I find you coming out of Ocato's chambers all flustered and wrinkled clothes. What was I thinking?" His grip was hurting me but I refused to cry out but now I understood why he was angry.

"You think I slept with him?" I screeched angrily. He stopped and turned to me, his tan face now red with anger. "What am I supposed to think? You were in there for a good three hours!"

Finally I've had enough and managed to get my wrist from his strong grip. "For your information, he was upset and I was there to comfort him but no sex was involved at all! What is wrong with you!" I demanded. This was not how I made him. Jack was supposed to be kind and understanding. Why was he being such a ass now?

"Oh yeah?" He yelled back. "What about?"

"His son…" I said quietly. The redness in his face washed away and a look of mourning replaced the anger. Apparently a Rika was a sensitive subject on more people than Ocato. Then looked at the ground ashamed before looking up and opening his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted.

"What's all the yelling about? This man bothering you miss? I could call the guards." The person was a Khajiit woman who was seven months pregnant and very visible. She wore a robe that didn't look like it kept her very warm or cover her completely.

"No thank you." I answered kindly. When I turned to look at Jack, he was rushing back to the rooms. The Khajiit came up to me and held my wrist gently in her clawed hand.

"Let me see." She said softly and looked at my wrist in all directions. Now that I got a chance to look at it, I saw the bruises that now covered it and my whole wrist hurt when I moved it. Her eyes reached mine when we looked at each other at the same time.

"Come. I may not be a healer but I don't think Ocato can help at this time of night." She said motherly and led me to her room which was cold and drafty but was well lit.

"What's your name? I don't recognize your race either." Her voice was tired and she looked at my ears as if to figure out what I was.

I laughed lightly. "I'm an American. I'm the first of my kind to move here." And I watched her bandage my wrist and put some sticky stuff on the bandage that hardened up quickly.

"That is how we make a cast in my land. I know your wrist is not broken but this will keep you from bending it. Now," She set the container she got the stuff from on the nightstand and she sat beside me on the bed.

"Name?" She asked curiously with shining eyes. I laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I know you asked me earlier. My name's Kathy but you may call me Kat." Her eyes were laughing as they shown a bright golden.

"My name is Kat as well. Now we're in a predicament." Humor was clearly in her voice as she fought not to laugh. I did not have the luxury and laughed once again. "I can call you Neko. It's basically cat in Japanese."

She liked that idea. It was like a silent agreement. "Japanese….Oh, one of the people from across the seas?" Neko asked. I nodded in confirm it.

"Could you sing a song from your home land? I don't care if it's sad or happy." Neko asked me excitedly.

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "I can try but I'm not that good." She rested her hands on her knees and leaned in a bit which made me laugh. So I began to sing "Why" by Rascal Flatts:

_You must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun

Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
And was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried

'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song

"That was beautiful. What language was that?" Neko asked. I turned to her in a little bit of a shock.

"I was singing English just like were talking now." I said. She shook her head. "The common language is Imperial around here. That is what we're speaking as now. This English sounds lovely. What was the song about?" She informed.

After getting over my little shock I answered. "It's basically about someone committing suicide and another guy is questioning about it. He's asking why they did it, who told them that fighting wasn't worth it and how they had such a good life. It's a sad song." Neko looked at her hands.

"Suicide isn't very common here. But it is still sad. Do you have songs about one who loses a love in a war?" She asked. Here eyes got misty and watery.

"Yes. We do. Why?" I asked but realized too late as tears fell down her furry face. "I lost my husband in this war. The same day the High Chancellor lost his son."

"Do you want to hear it?" I asked cautiously. She didn't speak but she nodded.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

When I finished, her tears fell faster. I wrapped my arms around my new found pregnant friend and for the second time that night, I found myself comforting someone who lost a love in this war.

OOO

I had gotten back to my room to find Jack already asleep on his bed and without even changing into my pajamas that Ocato had offered, I fell asleep on my own bed and stared at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Jack's Apologies

I don't own anything.

**IMPORTANT!**

I want to thank you reviewers. One of you noticed that I put "daily Profit" instead of "Black Horse Carrier" and I want to thank that person because I didn't catch that and the reason I made that mistake was because I read way too much Harry Potter (which I also don't own) so thanks.

By the way, Kat still needs someone paired with her so a poll is up. Just because my Summery says she falls in love with her made up character doesn't me she'll be paired with him. So, vote people!

You'll get imaginary cookies if you read, review and vote!

**Chapter 8**

**Ocato's POV**

After Kat had left, I found myself in that chair with my altamer tea in a stone cup. The fire was warm but I felt cold and numb. The memory of my Sons weren't a pleasant one. I glance at my half empty mug before lazily tipping it over and letting the contents spill out all over the rug before I dropped the mug completely and went to the alcohol cabinet that was hidden behind my dresser. I had become so dependent on alcohol when I heard or Rika's death.

Pushing my dresser far enough so I could reach the secret compartment where I stored the beer and other alcohol, I opened it and pulled out four bottles, knowing that in order to reach my goal, I'll eventually get more. I went back to my set and set the rest of the bottles on the floor behind the arm of the seat so if anyone came in, they wouldn't see them. No one would really understand if they saw me getting drunk. After all, I can only do so behind closed doors.

Tugging the cork from the tip of the bottle, I put the mouth of the glass to my lips and slowly guzzled the burning liquid. Oh how the burn brought back memories of my adolescence. Incidents I was young and stupid to make before I came to Cyrodill.

The ale was half empty when I finally took it from my lips and rested it in my lap but I still held a tight grip on it. My head was dizzy and I felt a strong buzz and brought it back to drink when Kat's face entered my mind and my arm stopped half way. I looked at it for the longest time. What would she think if she saw me now?

Would she react like Sage would? Would she be smart and yank the bottle from my hands and smash it in the fire place? Surly that's what Rika would do. Sage would be lecturing and would be rough and harsh when grabbing the alcohol.

Sighing, I put the cork back in and hid the bottles before fixing the dresser. Then I got ready for bed. The second my head hit the pillow, Kat filled my thoughts and how much she reminded me so much of my old wife.

**Kat's POV**

It was the next day. Jack had vanished in the morning but I know he didn't abandon me because his stuff was still here. I spent most of the day with Neko, who I found out was a servant of Ocato's. I had run into Ocato several times but he didn't even look at me. His hair wasn't completely neat and his eyes were blood shot and his skin was really pale.

When Neko had gone to her rooms to take a nap, I had nothing to do but…

"Boo! Bleh! Blee! HAH!" I shouted while making faces at an imperial soldier with white armor. Sheesh! These guys remind me of the Queen's royal guards in Britain. No matter what I did, they won't move!

I stopped making faces and waved a hand in his face which, believe it or not (note the sarcasm), I had to stretch to reach because I am slightly smaller than a bosmer male (it's true that the male bosmer is smaller than the female bosmer.)

"Hello." I say. With no reaction from him, I wave harder. "Hey!" I say louder. Still no reaction. "YO MAN, LISTEN UP!" I wave harder and wouldn't you know it, I lose my balance and fall face first into his armor, not only smacking my face hard on it, but smacking his face square on by accident. There was no reaction or indication that I had even been here but now he had a nice Kat sized hand print in the center of his face. It was red and very noticeable. A regular guard that you see all over walked by, looked at the other guy, laughed while he continued to walk down the hall.

I figured I ought to get out of there before I got into trouble. But before I left, I couldn't help but seeing a picture of my face smudged on the front of his armor.

I hurried to my room and took out a book from my bag that Jack had packed (that sorta' rhymes!) and went to open it, I heard:

"That was very amusing young one."

Stifling a shriek at the dark menacing voice, I turned to see Lucien sitting in a chair by Jack's bed, fingering Jack's fine steel dagger.

"Um…" I say nervously "What was?" I played dumb. Apparently he wasn't fooled because he laughed. "Don't you with me little one, I saw the whole thing. You should be more careful or you'll have to clean the mess you left on his cuirass." He laughed darkly and set the dagger on the bed before walking up to me.

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of a fist black at the night itself?" He asked and peered into my eyes as my body trembled at the fear from this power the guy's body radiated off.

So, he wants to riddle. I knew he was talking about the Black Hand. I need to avoid Lucien from knowing that I know about the guild. I wouldn't want to be his next victim. This guys was popular from what I understand by talking to people on the internet at home but it's different when your face to stomach (for that's where I reached) to him.

"Hmm…" I say, pretending that I had no clue what he meant. "I hear they have a cure for that." I say, acting stupid and doing a good job at that. His eyes narrowed as he gazed long and hard and I was becoming more nervous under the glare.

He glared at me for five whole minutes before speaking. "I am keeping an eye on you elf. We wouldn't want you blabbing what you know to the wrong people." Shoot, he found me out. Then he walked out the room after putting a ring on, causing him to vanish mostly and leaving the room.

That's when I allowed myself to relax. But that wouldn't be long because Jack came in all sweaty and missing his shirt. But he didn't look angry. Even when he looked at me. He was carrying wolf and bear fur. Even some mountain lion fur.

He set it all on his bed beside the dagger and faced me with a guilty look.

"Kat." He spoke softly. "I know I have been such a jerk to you lately and I've been thinking." I crossed my arms a bit angry but not much. I have a feeling I know where this is going. There was kindness in his voice.

"I could have been a whole lot nicer and more understanding to you. I mean, I don't even know you and we haven't really gotten to talk. I mean really talk and here I am judging you just because of what you know. I wanted to say how sorry I was." I looked at him the same way Lucien did just moments before and found how easy it was to see emotions and reactions this way.

I could see how much he meant every word and uncrossed my arms and smiled. My little wood elf is growing up. I never could stay mad at my own creation could I? But what would that make me? His mother? Creator? I don't know but I was proud of him and gave him a hug which he returned.

The hug didn't last long because he was stinky and sweaty. He thought my grossed out reaction was funny for he laughed.

"You do realize, Kat, that I can not stay for long. I have to get to Cloud Ruler Temple. I am to meet the Hero of Kavatch there." He said and leaned back on his arms on his bed. I smiled but his words hit me and I frowned.

"You said that 'You were going.' What happened to taking me to Skingrad? And why can't I go with you." I demanded. His smile faded but he didn't get angry but serious.

"Kat, Skingrad was attacked yesterday. It's not very safe for you and neither is traveling with me. That is why you can not come with me." He stated calmly.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Let me go. I can take care of myself. And I stick by you all the time." I protested and leaned up to him. He sat up, sighed and rubbed his eyes for a bit.

"Can you fight with a sword?" he questioned.

"No."

"Mace?"

"No."

"Bow?"

"No."

"Hammer?"

"…"

"How about a Claymore?"

"Are you kidding, I can't even fight with my fists." I cried nervously before slapping a hand on my mouth. Jack clicked his tongue.

"And that is why you can not come. I'm a good fighter but I can't protect you every second. Even if you knew magic, the enemy will gang up on you and no one has enough energy to fight off hoards with magic alone. Even Mages have weapons to use." He said and pointed a finger at me. I said nothing.

Seeing me silent, he walked up to me and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "Look, you are safer here in the Imperial City than any other place in Cyrodill. And with the gates of Oblivion endangering everything, I can't risk taking you to get hurt." He paused in thought. "Here."

Then he went to the bed, grabbed the dagger then ran back to me and handed it to me. It's metal gleamed in the light that shone through the windows.

"It is enchanted to shock when it cuts. Use its energy well." Then he handed me the daggers holder which I put the dagger and held it close to me. Then he hugged me tightly.

"I shall return for you my friend."

He was gone the next morning.

**OOO**

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" I asked Neko as I helped her hand the soaking wet laundry. We went down to the stream and beat them with rocks. Not really, we beat them with rocks in the stream. Neko said that it gets rid of the mud and dirt stuck on the tough parts of the fabric. Once they were done, we put them in a basket and carried them back into the city and in the palace gardens to hang. With Neko being so heavily pregnant and me wanting to be useful and since I'm stubborn, I refused to let her to carry the basket with really heavy, wet clothes. Despite how numb my arms became.

Now we were hanging them on a clothes line where it was really sunny and windy. She would stop so often and rub her stomach. "I had a chance to find out from a healer but I wanted to be surprised." She said and rubbed the spot her kitten (that's what Khajiits call their young) had kicked.

"I'll bet." I said happily and pulled up a man's underwear. Which horrified me. It was made for a mad who was really big _down there_. Neko saw my expression and covered her mouth to try and stop the giggles that were trying to come out.

"What's so funny?" I snapped out of my stupor. "Those are the High Chancellor's briefs. I know because his are the only one's that have a picture of a wolf head in the back. And I know that because I have been the laundry maid here for two years now." Then she erupted in giggles. My eyes grew.

"Really?" I asked. Well I shouldn't be surprised, he is an altamer. "Kat?" I heard. Turning I saw Ocato standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

He took a look at the giggling Neko then to me holding his underwear then his face turned red. I noticed this and dropped them immediately before turning red myself and Neko laughed harder.

"Helping. Neko can't do it herself in her condition." I mumbled and shifted on the spot. Ocato said nothing for a while and his face was still red. "Ah…well." He cleared "I'll um…..leave you to it." Then he scattered of really quickly.

When he was gone, I glared at Neko. "Thanks a lot. Now he's going to think I'm a pervert." Neko grinned.

We continued the clothes without any further embarrassment.

**Jack's POV**

It hadn't taken me long when I was able to buy my own black horse and ride all the way from Chaydenhal to half way to Bruma. It got colder the farther I went and in Chaydenhal, I had bought some fur armor so the cold didn't bother me much. The monsters and bandits weren't much of a problem considering how cold it was but my horse was being affected as well.

I had sewn some bear fur together and made it like a blanket for the horse. The stallion was grateful for he nudged me.

My luck had gotten worse since I left Kat with Ocato. I didn't worry about her for I had spoken to him about the arrangements. He's keep her safe. But my horse and I were another story. We had ended up getting caught in a blizzard and to escape, went into a cave were we both got snowed in. There was a lot of hay littered around so my horse didn't have to worry bout food.

But as he ate, I saw all the dried human blood underneath. I gulped and pulled out my bow. "Stay here, boy." I called to my horse. He looked at me dully before going back to eat. I crept further and further in the cave. Corpses littered the floor, bringing bile to my throat. That's when something hard and heavy hit my head.

And the world went black.

**Kat's POV**

I had been here for a whole week by now and Ocato's messengers say that Jack hadn't made it to Cloud Ruler Temple yet. Which he should have. I was a little bit worried about him but I made an attempt not to. He was strong.

Neko and I were finished handing up the clothes of, what felt like, the entire imperial guard army. When Neko gave a loud cry, directing my attention to her. She was slumped over in pain, holding her stomach and water was flooding by her feet. I knew what was wrong.

"Come on, Neko. You'll be fine. I'll take you to the Palace Healer."

A/N: What should Neko's baby be? Boy, Girl? You chose.


	9. Congratulations! It's a…

I don't own Oblivion.

**Vote results:**

**Neko's baby's gender.**

Girl = 1

Boy = 1

Needs one or more votes.

**Pairing:**

Kat/Jack = 1

Needs many more votes.

Now here's the chapter

**Chapter 9 – Congratulations! It's a…**

**Jack's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I was held in this cell the necromancers had locked me in. It had been so long since I've seen the sun. The horrible stench of the zombie and skeleton guards that lingered near my cell filled the entire cave and almost covered the smell of blood….

…Almost.

All the dead and undead scents made me nauseous and my own vomit had left it's own sent to mingle with the pre-existing ones.

My body was all beaten and bruised. Blood dripped from my hair line and down to my neck in fat streams. This drew the vampires to me as well. They hadn't fed in so long and I fear I might have gotten their disease for I'm feeling feverish and my throat burned along with the need to bite into soft flesh.

My tongue rubbed my teeth and I made a mental note on how long my canines had gotten. They say you can't get the vampire disease from being bitten. This is true. But you can get it by being beaten up by one. Also if their blood mixed with yours.

Both of these had happened while I was here. It was the necromancer's way of torture and interrogation. My wrists were cuffed and chained to the wall to the point where I could not relax them by my sides. My wrists were blue and purple with gashes where nails of the cuffs dug into them. Strength but weariness filled my body. Was I to die but come back as an undead this day?

I let my eyes close as my body gave up the fight with the disease. My body sagged against the restraints and dark laughter filled my head as blackness took over.

**Kat's POV**

Damn paperwork. That's the only reason Ocato hadn't come to wait with me outside the delivery room where Neko was in labor. This was horrible. She went to labor a month early and I'm guessing that they have nothing to help premature infants survive as they did in my world. Neko was unusually quiet in there which made me nervous. Although I hear her whimpers and gasps through the thick door, she was not screaming her head off as most women would do.

I paced outside the hall and I decided to take a walk. I'll come back when I get some air. I don't want to leave my friend there but me having a panic attack outside her door isn't helping either. So as I open the door at the end of the hall that leads to the main part where anybody can go in as they please, I hear urgent voices.

"Ocato, you don't understand. Bruma needs all the fighters it can get." This was interesting. He sounded like a dunmer male around my age.

"I'm sorry Hero." I heard Ocato respond with a tone that was a forced calm that I knew underneath it meant "I am losing my patience with you." I could just imagine him mentally sniffing. "As I said, the guards of this city are spread out and I cannot afford to send a single one to help Bruma. I'm sorry, Hero. But Cyrodill will have to fend for itself."

Wait, 'Hero'? I thought that the Hero if Cyrodill was supposed to be Jack. Well, if it's not Jack, who is this guy? Slowly I skipped closer while sticking close to the shadows and to my surprise, it wasn't a dunmer as I originally thought. He looked a lot like me except his hair was blazing red that mimicked ketchup and the tips of his ears were pierced with spikes. He had on a dark Brotherhood leather suit without the hood and he looked a bit taller than me.

Strange enough, he looked very familiar.

Ocato was now long gone and the stranger had his back to me. "It's not nice to spy." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. My mouth fell in awe.

"How did-"I began but stopped myself as he tapped his left ear before he chuckled and walked away into the shadows. I couldn't help but stare at the place this stranger? Hero? Once stood when a guard tapped my shoulder, telling me the news. Neko's kitten had arrived in the world.

It didn't take long before I reached her room which were much warmer than what they had been the last time I was in there but not too hot to roast anyone especially Neko. She was propped up on pillows while holding onto a lively bundle in her arms wrapped in a tan blanket. I was instantly at her side and noted how completely exhausted she was.

The baby though pretty small for being born early, looked at me with wide golden eyes and reached its little clawed hands to its face to rub its eyes of sleep. Being born must have taken a lot out of the little one.

"You were awfully quiet in here." That was the only thing I could think to say. Neko laughed tiredly. "It is custom. Mother Khajiits in labor must never scream. It will put bad luck on the baby. I do not believe it but that is how I was taught."

I raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous that sounded but it was the Khajiit way and I shouldn't question it. "Kat?" She asked. "Yes?" I asked right back.

Nothing was said as hesitant was clear on her face. "There is another custom. You do not have to follow it for you are not Khajiit. But I would like you to be the godmother of my little one?"

I smiled cheekily. Who was I to deny one of their traditions? Besides, pride swelled in my chest. "Of course." I responded and Neko visibly relaxed and her exhaustion showed more clearly.

"So what is it?" Excitedly I asked as I peered at the sleepy infant. Neko smiled weakly.

"My baby is a…"

A/N: Badababa! Cliffhangger! Not much going on here I know but I need more votes! And if you want to have any of your ideas in here, let me know. I want to hear your guys' opinions! R&R!


	10. Unexpected Terrors in the City

I don't own Oblivion.

A/n: Only two people voted on the baby's gender so I have no choice but to chose randomly.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know.

**Chapter 10**

"A girl! A girl! Neko had a girl!" I cheered as I ran down the halls while waving my arms around like a lunatic and grinning like an idiot. And after cheering for what felt like an hour, I rushed back to the room Neko and her newborn kitten rested in as the midwife began to clean up the things from the birth.

Ocato appeared shortly after, glancing at the baby for only a minute then rushed back out. I was offended for a bit at his reaction of my new goddaughter but Neko later explained. "The last infant the high Chancellor had seen was Rika. He still is upset about his son. It hasn't been a year since the death of him and Ocato is raw. I understand. Do you?"

After that, it did make a lot of since. "I'll take her." I say when I saw Neko give a heartfelt yawn and took the cooing Khajiit kitten into my arms. The baby looked at me with her golden eyes and waved her fist cutely. "What's her name?" I asked as the baby took my finger I had dangled in front of her nose.

Neko yawned tiredly "I will name her Mysta. After my mate's mother. It means water in khajiit." The midwife brought a birth document and wrote the name down quickly before shooing me out with little Mysta in my arms. By then, Mysta took to nibbling on my finger that she had grabbed with her gums.

Smiling at the strength in that cute baby in my arms, I walked to my chambers with her but also keeping in mind to bring her back before Neko woke up or if Mysta got hungry for her first meal (which wouldn't take long). But for now, I wanted to show her off while on my way to my chambers.

I didn't run into Ocato for the rest of the day.

On the plus side, I get a fair share of babysitting. The downside were diapers. Luckily, I bribed a guard to do the first one for me. Bad news, I couldn't get him to do it again nor any other guard no matter how much of Jack's money I offered.

Jack...I held a hand to my chest. I miss my friend. With the Oblivion crisis raging, Ocato couldn't afford to send anyone to look for him. And with Neko recovering from a very difficult labor, I was in charge of taking care of Mysta. I hope he was alright.

"KAT!" Ocato's voice rang out and he ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I held Mysta close to me as she slept and studied Ocato's face. He was pale and blood was running down his face from a gash near his hairline. His clothes were torn and filthy and he was sweating as he clutched the staff in his other hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. And to answer my question, there were sounds of guards fighting all around us and smoke filled my nose. "We have to get out of here! Deadra are pouring in and the hero hasn't arrived with Martin yet! But we must get you out of here!" His urgency was the only thing keeping me from passing out and Mysta whimpered in my strong grasp and I relaxed my arms a little.

This wasn't supposed to happen! By the time Hero (that's what we'll call the Champion of Cyrodill) and Martin arrived THEN the attack was supposed to happen. Ocato was tugging me and on our way out of the place, I caught a glance of Ocato's chambers and the portrait of him and his sons were on fire and had fallen to the floor. The whole palace was in flames and smoke. Every guard was struggling to keep the deadra from getting any further than what they got.

"What about Neko!" I called over the flames and fighting while trying to keep Mysta from breathing in the smoke. Ocato didn't even stop as he kept tugging me to the door. "We can't leave her! She's my friend!" I cried out, desperate for him to hear me, to stop so we may find her.

Ocato finally stopped and turned to me with a stern glare. "Look! There's nothing we can do. Everybody's scattered. For all we know, she's either already dead or she's gotten to safety at Cloud Ruler Temple. Which is where we're heading now. All three of us." He spared a soft look at the now crying Mysta before ushering us out of the city that was also in flames where people were being killed by those demons and fire. The guards were thin and growing thinner and even arena fighters were trying to help the citizens to safety.

Ocato, Mysta and I managed to get into a getaway cart outside the city and the driver urgently shook the reigns of the panicked horses and we were rushing away from the Imperial city before crying. Another ride away from an important place. I had thought it was safe there. And the pain in my heart grew knowing that so far, out of my small group of friends that were left was Ocato and little Mysta, who was only a day old. Only a day old and already a survivor.

Ocato saw my tears and he hugged me close. He smelled of ash and blood from what we survived. His face held no expression for the longest time before tears visibly fell from his brown eyes. "My eldest son was there. He was in the fight. I don't even know if he's OK."

His face was blank but tears fell from those empty eyes. What was it like, not only to lose a home and friends, but to lose both his sons in one way or another. It must be hard. It was hard to say, but I hadn't even seen Sage there. I didn't speak. I just gripped the handle of the last thing Jack gave me before he disappeared. The dagger. I had forgotten about it until now. I looked at the others who had managed to escape. Most were Breton and Redguards. Not many of the elves in the city had made it. That information grew as we passed the body of a dead high elf that had Ocato crying out in horror and sadness. It was the top half of Sage, impaled on a claymore of a fallen deadra.

**Jack's POV **

I had managed to escape. But my mind was numb. I overheard people in Bruma town talk about the attack on the Imperial City palace and how the city was burnt to the ground. The deadra, not able to find Martin's location, went after the next best thing. The High Chancellor Ocato. Had they killed him, the land of Cyrodill would have been lost and we would have lost the war. Fortunately for us, he escaped. But his son didn't survive. And no one knew about what happened to Kat. But her friend Neko managed to escape to Cloud Ruler Temple with the help of a Redguard with the name of Kale.

If I am right, Ocato would be heading to Cloud Ruler Temple now, and every fighter around would die to make sure he lives. After all, he is a very important person when the emperor is not able. Almost as if in a daze, I headed to Cloud Ruler Temple while my body cried in pain. I hope Kat is alright.

**Kat's POV**

The weather had gotten colder the further north we went. And Ocato was staring as if he mentally was no longer with us. The sight of his dead son had traumatized him to no end. He had not spoken a word for a couple hours now and I was pretty worried about him while I myself was traumatized. Mysta whimpered and rubbed her face on my shoulder where I held her and she whimpered again then cried and wriggled. I began to panic.

"You should feed her. She hasn't eaten in hours." Ocato's emotionless voice broke my thoughts. I looked at him with wide eyes. "But...I..." My face was red. Without a thought, He shrugged out of his robe (he was wearing tan pants underneath) and wrapped the robe around be so it covered everything but my head.

"Feed her. It is alright." He said softly with eyes that showed his age even though high elves live longer than any other race.

Feeding a baby khajiit was awkward and strange but now there was a happy baby in my arms and Ocato shrugged back into his robe. His eyes never left Mysta and I. "You are very good with her." He whispered and my cheeks tented red. "Thanks." I mumbled and patted Mysta's tiny back through her tan blanket. I looked up to him only to notice that we had gotten closer and he had bent down and rubbed my arm. "So beautiful." He whispered hauntingly.

"Um...What are..." I went to ask but before I could finish, Ocato put his mouth over mine. His kiss was hot and urgent. It felt as it was begging and needy. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth as his fingers dug into my hair. Even though it was only three people inside the cart excluding the driver, it felt hot and crowded there. Ocato began to use his tall body to push me down but Mysta cried, not being happy being squished, snapped me out of the trance and I pushed Ocato away from me and tried to ignore his obvious need.

He looked at me hurt and needy where as I looked at him, ashamed and hurting. I felt I was betraying Jack. I had loved that guy the moment I created him on the game and I also felt guilty for Ocato was emotionally insecure and I felt I was taking advantage of him despite him coming onto me.

"I...We...Can't." I stuttered. "You're not thinking straight Ocato. You just lost your other son. You need rest." I turned to avoid seeing his expression and cooed to the khajiit babe as she cooed back. I heard Ocato sigh. "Perhaps you are right. But never forget, Kat. What you felt from that. Was true." He groaned tiredly. This time I did look at him. "I'm sorry." Was all I said before laying down in the cart to sleep with Mysta tucked close to me and Ocato laying behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.


	11. Help me find the one I love

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 1

Ocato/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

**Chapter 11**

The cart stopped at the east gate of Chorrol after days of traveling. I didn't understand why it had stopped here. I thought we were heading towards Bruma.

"They go no further than this. They must return to the city to pick up more survivors from the raid a few days ago. The deadra, are no doubt, still searching for me." Ocato spoke quickly then gently grabbed my hand while the other held Mysta, who was sleeping.

The closer we got to the gate, the more comfortable I got. At the gate was one guard standing there and when he noticed us, his face brightened. "Oh thank Talos! You're alright, High Chancellor!" He shouted and ran up to Ocato's tall body where Ocato himself had to look down. "Yes I am, fortunately. May we get inside the town? It's a long journey and we're so very tired." Ocato responded to the relieved guard.

The guard blinked then got the hint and rushed to the gate and pulled out the keys. Ocato and I looked at them in disbelief. Since when did the guards lock the gates to the city? The guard noticed us staring and smiled nervously. "Oh, yes...Up, our orders are to keep the gates locked. You'd have to talk to a guard to get in or out. Believe me, it's for the safety of the citizens and even more so, that you are here High Chancellor. Many people are coming here and we must protect everyone by order of the Hero and the count. Also, by our own orders." Finally he found the correct key and slipped it into the lock, knocked on the gate a certain pattern and unlocked it.

The gate opened to the once beautiful town that was now down to a mess. Many people around here were survivors from the city and the people who lived here were helping the survivors. I even recognized Modryn Oreyn. Bringing over a barrel of water and an orc fighter carrying a barrel filled with water, on his back. "Come." Ocato said and snapped me out of my thoughts. "There may be room at the …...mages guild. It's no doubt that the inns might be full."

The inside of the mages guild was beautiful but it was hard for Ocato here for his eldest son once ran the guilds before he was killed. Many mages were tending people as well but not many were here. In one dark corner was a high elf but he was dressed in Black Leather Armor which I knew to be the Dark Brother Hood's armor. His face was concealed by his hood but his head was tilted enough so I could see red eyes. A vampire. "High Chancellor! Welcome. I must say that losing Sage, especially like that, was tragic. Thank Talos that you survived!" And argonian in a teal robe said. It was obvious that he ran this town's mages guild. The vampire's head turned to Ocato and I as if in shock at the arrival of the High Chancellor.

Ocato nodded, not trusting his voice at the mention of his now dead son. "Please sir, We need some place to stay. Do you have a room or two free?" Both the argonian and the stranger's attention were on me. "And who might you be?" the argonian asked. "My name is Kat." I answered. The argonian 'hmmmmm'ed and then handed me a key.

"We have many beds down in the basement. You may stay there until you leave. I trust you'll not take anything but food and drink and to return my key?"_**(A/N: correct me if I got the wrong guild with the beds in the basement)**_ I nodded. "Very well." I took the key and Ocato, Mysta and I went down into the basement.

No one occupied any beds in the basement yet. There was even a tiny cradle for any survivors with a baby. I put Mysta in it without waking her up and laid down in my own bed. Sleep did not come to me nor Ocato. The only sounds were those of Ocato drinking as much of the alcohol as he could find. Note that Ocato is not an alcoholic but these incidents were much to suffer. It must have been hours or so and my body was tired and drowsy when Ocato slipped into the bed behind me and kissed my neck slowly.

"Ocato." I said irritatedly in my tired state. "What do you think you are doing?" Hi breath reeked of all the alcohol and his body was sweating nonstop. Not only was he drunk, apparently he was sick with fever with how hot his head was. "Please..." he slurred softly and held me closer. "Please..." I didn't respond even when he crawled on top of me.

**Elsewhere (Cloud Ruler Temple)**

"DAMN IT!" Hero shouted at the top of his lungs and launched a table across the room even though he was a tad bit smaller than a male bosmer. The messenger had arrived not too long ago to tell the news of the attack on the Imperial City. All the members of the Blades in that room watched the small elf in his fit of rage.

"HOW COULD WE HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN? IF OCATO IS KILLED BEFORE MARTIN GETS THERE, WE'RE ALL SCREWED!" Hero continued to yell and throw random bits of furniture around, some even breaking. The messenger was shaking a little at the Hero's anger.

"Calm down, my friend. Anger will get us nowhere. Our spy that we had sent had arrived from Chorrol. The High Chancellor is alive and safe for the moment along with many other people including a woman that resembles you and a khajiit kitten that he has been traveling with." Martin said in a gentle and calming voice which was also laced with authority. This calmed the hero who took deep breaths to cool his temper that was still there. "You are right, your majesty; my friend. I got worked up. But a whole city? How were we supposed to suspect that if they couldn't find you, they'd go after Ocato? And so many people, including Ocato's son, were killed that night..." Hero didn't say anymore and his body shook with rage.

"I know. But the main thing is, is that he's alive and well. But we must continue with the plan. Have you got the armor?" Martin asked with the evil book opened to a page that Hero couldn't decipher. To him, they just looked like demonic symbols. "Yes." The hero responded and brought Tiber Septiem's armor to the table where Martin sat and set it down on the table that was all but leaning on the one that the emperor was using. "Ah, very good. Now I need you to retrieve a Great Welkin Stone. Also, Jaffrie has a quest for you. It is vital for the last item."

Hero nodded. "Of course Martin. I shall get to it. Anything to stop this war. Also, I shall deliver the message you wished me to the spy once he got back." Just then, a high elf in leather armor strode in the building. His red eyes glowing.

"There you are. We have another job for you." Hero said as the elf took off his hood. "We need you to protect Ocato and his companions. Keep them safe. Especially the babe. Something so small and innocent is our future."

"Babe?" Neko asked weakly from her makeshift bed by the large fireplace. A female blade was tending to her burns. Hero gave a small smile. "Yes, Neko. Your friend Kat had escaped with Ocato and your daughter. Your baby is safe." Neko gasped happily as a big smile erupted the Khajiit's face. Hero kept smiling at the mother before growing serious again and faced the high elf.

"Do you understand your orders?" The high elf nodded and got closer to the light to revile...

…...Rika.

**Back with Kat and Ocato**

I sat on the bed, watching Mysta cooing and playing with a cloth doll I had made for her while Ocato stood there a bit away.

"Kat...I'm sorry." He said with a sad face. "What's to be sad about? I understand. You needed release...Erm...No pun intended. But it was a one time thing. That's all. Now can we stop talking about this? I feel horrible enough." I said with a stern expression. I didn't even look at Ocato. I was too ashamed. I also could feel him glare at my back.

"This is about Jack isn't it? I'm competing with a man who we don't even know is alive." I flinched and his glare softened. "I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't mean it like that. Then he hugged me from behind. "Jack is my friend as well and I wonder what happened to him. I know he didn't abandon us; he'd never do that. But..." Here he sighed. "I lost so many people so close to the same day. And now I find that the woman I love is in love with another...Jack..." I looked down.

"Jack is my friend...And I do care deeply for him but love...I don't know anymore. I just don't...That's the same for you. I have come to care for you as well but I don't know if it's love."

Ocato was looking down before he looked back at me. "Kat-" but he was cut off my a scream and the argonian ran down here.

"Deadra are attacking! You must get out of the town!" We didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed Mysta, who dropped her doll and began to cry because her toy was gone then Ocato picked it up and put it in his pocket. We were out the door in seconds to show the town on fire and people were running and scrambling. Deadra of many kinds were burning houses and killing people. But our horrors were realized when one spotted us. He held his sword in one hand and pointed at us with the other and he screamed his foul language.

Then more chased us and Ocato and I bolted out of the town. We dodged as many Deadra as we could and now we were being chased by, what seemed like, ten deadra we had made it into the forest. "Quickly!" Ocato shouted as we ran. I was getting more and more tired by the minute and Mysta cries were shrill. One appeared next to me and I took out the dagger Jack gave me and sliced the demon. It shot up in the air with evidence that the enchantment worked exceptionally well. We weaved through trees and rock, over logs and fallen trees, anything that may make us lose the demons when just as Ocato jumped after me over a log, I heard _TWANG THUNK _then seeing Ocato's face scrunch up in pain and he fell in a heap on the ground. And deep in his back was a deadra arrow.

The evil beings laughed in their victory as they got closer and I huddled over Ocato's unconscious form in a weak attempt to protect him. Suddenly someone jumped from the bushes and attack the demons. I heard the fight and the screams the deadra made as our protector killed them as I also tried to sooth the baby. Then, all was quiet save for Mysta's cries. Footsteps soft and quiet, much unlike the creatures of Oblivion with noisy stomps.

"You can get up now. You are safe." I slowly looked up to see the high elf that I had seen in Chorrol and I sat up in alert. He knelt down by Ocato and poked around the the area where the arrow went in. He scowled after a while. "Was he sick?" He asked me. "Yes. He had a high fever when we left." I supplied. I heard him hiss out _Damn it._ Before lifting Ocato up on his back like a parent giving a piggyback ride.

"We must reach Bruma. That arrow was poisoned and with a fever, his body isn't strong enough to fight off the poison and his illness. If we don't make it, he will die."

**Cloud Ruler Temple**

"Sir." A blade called to Jaffrie who stood outside in the cold air. "What is it brother?" Jaffrie asked. "There is a bosmer standing outside the gate. He is requesting entrance." The blade answered. The nord (I think Jaffrie's a nord) thought about the situation. "What is his hair color?" He asked. "Sir?" The other blade member asked confused. "The bosmer. What is his hair color?"

"Oh, Blue. Sir." Jaffrie gasped. "Let him in. Quickly! He's a blade." Jaffrie ordered. "Yes Sir." Then the blade was off.

Jaffrie handed Jack a warm mug of stew once they both got inside. The poor bosmer was half frozen. His skin was tented blue and both his nose and ears were red. Ice stuck in his blue hair and there was a lot of that ice. It was a wonder how the man survived. They had him sitting on a chair at the large fireplace with his feet in a tub of hot water and a blanket wrapped around him. Jack was happy that Neko, Kat's best friend, was alive. But grimaced at the burns the khajiit got.

"It is a relief that you had gotten here in one piece...Ocato and his two companions managed to get out of the city and arrived in Chorrol. Only bad news now. We had just learned that Chorrol had gotten attached as well. We don't know any more than that. But our spy is to guard them with his life." Jaffrie whispered then looked at Neko to make sure she was still sleeping. Jack pressed his forehead to the cup in his hands. He was desperate to know that Kat was safe. If she wasn't, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Do not trouble yourself, my friend. We will win this war. Our hero is gathering allies for Bruma. Once he has what he needs from that big gate, we will be able to get the amulet of kings back and restore Martin as the next king." Jack looked up. So there was still hope alive.

**With Kat**

My feet were frozen as we stomped through the snow. I had no shoes and I wrapped most of the cloth I could get around Mysta to keep her warm.

"Let's rest here." The vampire said as we stopped at a cave then he ushered us in. He made a fire and I sat in front of it while watching him try to rid the poison from Ocato's unconscious form. I just stared at the dancing red flames and feeling oddly nauseated.

"You must eat." our rescuer said and held out some bread. Just the sight of food make me sick. "Eat." he insisted. "You're body's going to need it more than ever. I can smell the smell of your pharamones from here." wow, that was insulting.

"Please don't get me wrong. I know that elves conceive and grow faster than other races. Mainly due to them being mostly infertile." I nearly dropped Mysta. "I'm pregnant?" I squeaked. The stranger's lips twitched. "Why yes. Your race is known to be extremely fertile when mating season hits. High elves can't get enough of the sent." He noticed my confused look.

"Don't you know about your own race? Very well. You are technically a Fairy Elf. They are cousins to the high elf and the wood elf races. You are also enemy to the dunmer." he informed me. So that's the reason dunmers around the city were glaring at me. "The problem is, they go into heat every spring. Now don't get me wrong. They can have kids anytime but there's a bigger chance of multiple births when the mating season hits. The reason being, many thousands of years ago, fairy elves were bred to be the..."breeding stock" so to speak." Redness flooded our cheeks.

"I'm guessing there's more to it than just that." I say and cuddled little Mysta as she cooed. He cleared his throat. "Well, yes. You are not meant to bear a high elf child." I went to protest when he raised his hand to silence me. "Don't lie to me, I can smell Ocato all over you. The reason you shouldn't carry a altemer baby is that you are so small. A high elf baby is as long as a dwarven arrow. This causes a problem if you carry more than one. Thank goodness I only smell one in you."

I look down in embarrassment. "It was just a one time thing." I said. "I feel like I betrayed Jack." the stranger glanced at me hard. "Do you love Jack?" he asked.

"well I care deeply for him."

"Were you together with Jack?"

"Well, no not really."

"Did Jack Love you?"

"He does get jealous."

"But he didn't."

"No."

"There you go then." He said matter of fact. "There is no reason why you should feel guilty." I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell him I was once obsessed with Jack or not. I did not know if that obsession turned to love or if it was just friendly love for the bosmer. Hopefully, I get it sorted out.

A/N: WHOO! Seven pages! R&R!


	12. The untold story of the Spy

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 1

Ocato/Kat: 1

Lucien/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter 12**

Ocato shivered on the place he lay with the arrow on his back. Despite the fire that our rescuer had made, Ocato shivered more and more harshly. "Couldn't you just take the arrow out?" I asked and rocked Mysta. The stranger took a hard look at Ocato. "I wish I could but if I do that, the hole where the arrow had been would heal up and we'd never get the poison out. And the illness he has isn't doing him any better." He responded. "Damn. I wish I had the proper spells or potions to help him. If we don't get to Bruma and into the chapel soon, the High Chancellor won't make it." He hissed then under his breath he added _"Father."_ I don't think I was supposed to be able to hear that.

"Father?" I asked. He hissed before saying "I forgot about Fairy elf hearing." Then he pulled off his hood. "Rika?" My eyes grew. How was this possible that he be alive? He noticed my shock and looked at the ground. "You want an explanation don't you?" he asked slowly.

I frowned. "That would be advisable." was my reply. He sighed and scratched his head. Then he faced me once again. "Ok. I-in a way- did die during the battle. But not the way I made everybody think. In fact, I was unconscious for four days. Three of which, felt like my body was hurting but going numb at the same time. It's how I became a vampire. You see, when I went to fight, I already had the disease in my system."

_**Flashback**_

_**Rika's POV**_

_It wasn't long in the fight at Kavatch. Many soldiers struggled to keep up the fight but dieing. The defense was losing and thinning with each passing second. "Rika! Hold them off! We got someone going in!" The captain had yelled and caused me to be momentarily distracted and my arm got burned by a flame actranoch but that made my attention go back onto the fight and despite the burn I got, my attacks never faulted as I watched the male Fairy elf run into the gate with leather armor._

_When the gate was closed, then my problems began. By the time it did close, there were only four or five of us left and we were being swarmed by hoards of those beasts. As everyone was busy fighting, I didn't notice the deadra behind me until I was run through by its sword from the back. I looked down to my chest and saw the blood gushing out before I felt the pain. The creature pulled the sword out of me harshly after twisting it roughly. I swayed on my legs before falling on the ground. My whole body was weak as the blood rapidly fell from my chest and instantly, everything of my body was going numb._

_I managed to last through the entire fight but the pain was excruciating and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was tired and my body was so weak. I couldn't respond when the captain knelt by my side and grasped my hand as I lay dying. No words were spoken. The enemy outside of the burned down town had been defeated but then again, so was I. The expression on his face as he watch me and held my hand that was losing it's high elf yellow color was turning to white was all I needed to know. He would avenge me._

_Finally, in a bliss, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep. He had let go of my hand after a while and I struggled for breath. His footsteps vanished and a pair of light stepped ones replaced them. The next thing I know, there were pin pricks in my neck and then a new pain filled my body._

_I had woken up as a vampire those few days. The Dark Brother Hood found took me in when Lucien found me feeding off a beggar. I had accidentally killed her for I had been so starved and a good blood source had been so hard to find._

_**End Flashback**_

**Kat's POV**

"As for how I found you guys, The blades caught me and when they found out that I was the youngest son of Ocato, they gave me a choice. Help them with the defeat of Oblivion, or be sentenced to jail for all of my father's and Sage's lives. I chose to help them. Of course, I had help in the decision. Lucien Luchance, as I'm sure you remember him for he speaks of you fondly as he constantly keeps an eye on you every now and again, We had talked long and hard about this and he talked to the members of the Black Hand and the guild had agreed that if I didn't do this, there'd be no more work for us. Of course, I did it for the world and my father." Then Rika looked at Ocato who was shivering once again despite the fire and the blankets we had wrapped on him and around where the arrow was lodged in his back.

Rika looked at him long and hard before throwing another log to the fire and taking his own blanket onto Ocato. "I hope we won't be snowed in. I don't know how much longer he can last and I refuse to turn him. He doesn't need that kind of life..." Then he replaced the hood back on his head (when had he take it off?) "And he doesn't need to know about me." I gaped at him.

"Why not?" I demanded, got up and sat beside him. "Why shouldn't he know you're...alive in a strange way?" Rika perused his lips and his nose flared out. "Because, father leads a hard life and the thought of me being alive all this time would drive him off the edge. Believe it or not, running a country isn't easy and it's tough on the mind and a person's physiological condition. One slip could cost thousands of people and if he's not careful, one wrong move could kill him or his mental state. Why do you think he's all wrinkled? Certainly not age. Even though Sage and I were teenagers, I was born when he himself was just fifteen because of an arranged marriage. My brother is but a year older than I am if you can believe it." Then he looked down in shame. "Or at least he was. Father must have been devastated."

I didn't answer. Keeping quiet felt like the right thing to do now. Rika got up and looked at the entrance. "We're lucky." he piped. "Looks like we'll only be here for a few hours, five at the most." I looked outside as well and saw the storm out there. _'How did he get that out of the equation?'_ I thought sarcastically.


	13. Cloud Ruler Temple Reunions

I don't own Oblivion

A/N: Sorry I haven't added a chapter in a while but I've been a bit preoccupied with collage. I've only been there for a week now and already my head hurts. Guess that's what I get when I go to collage straight after high school huh? Just kidding. It's not so bad. I'm hoping to add more than twenty chapters which is my goal. If I forget or get lazy, smack me with an invisible fish or whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

By the way, I have been interested in "Avatar: the Last Airbender lately" (I also don't own). And I don't mean the movie which I think sucks. The Nicalodean TV series is better is how I feel. I hear their making a sequel TV series of Avatar this year which I'm excited about.

Sorry about my rambling.

Jack/Kat: 2

Ocato/Kat: 1

Lucien/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know.

**Chapter 13**

The cold air bit at our skin as we trudged though the snow. Rika had Ocato hoisted on his back as he carried his father. Ocato, meanwhile, was still unconscious with that arrow stuck in his back. The poison was flowing through his veins at an alarming rate which had changed our plans of waiting out the storm and now we were freezing except for Mysta who was happily giggling while playing with her rag doll in a way that only a baby could.

With every step, it felt like needles piercing our skin and Ocato made a whimper every now and then from under the fur blanket Rika made out of lion and bear fur. It was obvious that he was hurting. I looked forward to Rika who was a good deal in front of me.

"Are we almost there?" I called out to my new traveling companion. His head lifted from the ground where his eyes focused to avoid the air stinging his eyes.

"Uhhh…" He groaned and looked around the thick fog. We couldn't see far in front of us and I could see Ocato's face become frostbitten. "I think so." He answered and this alarmed me. "So you're saying you're not sure? You have no clue where we're going do you?" I panicked and he faced me with an angered face. "Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled. "We will make it. Panicking is not a good thing to do right now!" He screamed through the whistling air.

"Then what is?" I screamed back. He opened his mouth and words fell from his mouth before his mouth could form them. "Halt!" I gave an odd look. "What do you mean by that?" Rika paled and he went stiff. "That wasn't me!"

Rika turned and stepped away to reviled a Blade soldier. "What Business do you have here?" She shouted and held us at sword point.

**OOO**

"I am terribly sorry that you had to deal with that." Martin said from beside my bed as Hero handed me a steaming cup of liquid that was…Pink? Mysta was asleep in her blanket nest on the bed with me. "It's a good thing she recognized Rika otherwise you would have frozen out there. Just like our closest friend and Captain. He had just arrived shortly before you and quite some time before Neko."

My ears perked up at the name. "Neko? She's here? She's ok?" I asked hopefully and excitedly. Martin smiled sadly. "Yes she is but I fear she was severely wounded. It is a wonder she survived at all. Rika was supposed to meet up with you sooner but he ran into her lying on the forest floor; covered in burns. Worry filled me.

Martin held onto my arm gently. "Do not fear for her. She is strong and we have the best healers near Bruma. She will be alright in the next few weeks. Maybe a month but she will recover." I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." I said then lifted a sleepy Mysta to my face.

"You hear that? Your mommy's going to be ok." I cooed. Mysta gazed at me with her tired eyes before yawning and going to sleep. I guess being carried though the snow was hard work. I laughed quietly at the thought.

Hero and Martin said nothing for a while. I could see how both of them coped with the whole Oblivion crisis. Martin was optimist with a smile on his face whenever a bright side could be found where as Hero looked as if he had a permanent frown.

"I hate to break this moment and spoil everything but Rika had informed me of your current condition concerning Ocato." He spoke harshly. Martin frowned and looked at him. "What is wrong my friend?" He asked the elf and Hero snarled showing off the pointed canines that Fairy Elves apparently are famous for.

"She's pregnant with Ocato's kid. You do realize how dangerous it is to have a baby at a time like this, and a high elf's baby at that. The size of it will kill you! You'll be lucky if you survive considering your…predicament." Martin's gaze hardened on the Hero.

"Surely you jest. A baby is nothing to snarl at. You should be grateful. Do you not remember how infertile your own race is and how few of you are left. It matters not if it is only half Altamer." Martin argued and Hero's eyes hardened on the Emperors.

"It's not the blood that matters. It's the size. As I said before, it could kill her. Altamer infants are bigger than what our female are able to carry considering her womb size. And if she does go into labor, she'd have to be cut open. And I'm not going to mention the casualties that could happen to the baby because it would be born four months premature due to the lack of room. That's why I gave her that drink." As I heard this, I paled knowing what he was suggesting.

"I'm sorry Kat. You have to abort it. That potion will deal with the problem you have. Believe me when I say it's for your own good." I didn't think twice before I threw the cup at his head. But since he was a warrior with reflexes, he managed to dodge and the cup crashed on the cupboard behind him. It shattered to pieces and the liquid dripped from the spot it hit.

Martin sighed and shook his head while Hero turned red with fury and he grabbed my arm roughly. "What do you think you are doing?" He spat. "Do you know how long that took to make? How long the ingredients took to acquire. Do you know how long it took me to even find that stuff?" His voice was deathly quiet as his glare focused on me.

"Stand down Hero. What's done is done. We can't help it." A voice I instantly recognized since the moment I made him on my copy of Oblivion. "Jack!" I cried, yanked myself away from Hero, jumped off the bed and ran to Jack and embraced him which he returned.

As I cried in his armored chest he put his face in my hair. "Where were you? I was worried." I pulled away to see him. His was in full blade's armor minus the helmet and shield. Jack gave me a smile and wiped my tears from my face. "I am so _sorry_. I was on my way here but I was captured by necromancers and vampires and locked away. If not for the thought of you waiting for me back at the city, I would have given up." Then he gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry if that sounds cheesy." I laughed a bit, still crying.

"How'd you get out?" I ask and wiped my own tears away and sniff. He lost his smile and looked thoughtful. "Well…I couldn't see his face. But He was wearing a completely black robe. It shown slightly from the outline which made me think it was probably enchanted at some point. I was on the ground being starved and suddenly, it was like he came from nowhere. He opened the cage and said in a dark menacing voice _'You must go. Quickly and silently like the as if the might would swallow you.'_ I'm not sure what he meant but I was out of there quickly."

I couldn't hide my smile. _"Lucien."_ I thought. _"Thank you."_ Hero smirked but still looked like he was still furious. He must know Lucien too.

"Listen." Jack was serious once again. "I heard about you and the baby. And about Ocato. I just want you to know I won't get in your way and I'll help you through this. I don't care if you chose him-" That's when I started laughing and he looked bewildered. "What's so funny?"

It was hard to talk between my laughter. "You thought that Ocato and I were together? I will admit I am having his baby. But it was an unexpected one time thing. It doesn't mean anything." Then I stopped laughing and looked down ashamed.

"I'm not a bad person for that though am I?" Jack smiled and lifted my head with his finger. "No." He replied. "Not at all." That's when a cough alerted us of the other three people in the room. Hero was frowning again and Martin was smiling….again and Mysta was still sleeping.

"I think we should be going now. That includes you Jack. I need to discuss with you about the plan for allies. For what it's worth. We'll need them." Martin stated politely Jack nodded and out Jack, Martin, and Hero went. Just as the door closed I heard "They shouldn't make so much noise if they ever choose to sneak around." I turned startled and there in the chair that Martin occupied earlier was Lucien with Mysta sleeping in his arms.

"How did you…" I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind. Stupid question. If you can sneak into Ocato's palace, then why should this be any different?" I could see Lucien smirk smugly. "You are learning Kat." I went to open my mouth. "And I know your name because I had heard it from the Hero himself. I was here the whole time."

I snapped my jaws shut but only for a moment. "Not that I'm ungrateful for what you did with Jack. But why did you do it? What have you to gain from helping us do good deeds? I thought you guys were against good deeds and bound to sithis." I heard him chuckle darkly.

"You are not thinking. My job is mainly to make sure the guild keeps running. Now I want you to imagine with me. If the deadra and Dramora took over this realm, every person would die and if everyone died…" He hinted.

"You'd be out of the job." I finished. "So it's all for selfish gain. It wasn't a good deed. You just found a loophole in your job." I said and smirked proudly. "Very sneaky of you Lachance. I must learn not to underestimate you again." Him and I shared a laugh. "Glad we understand each other." He responded and looked down at Mysta who had awakened and was simply staring at him. "Is that normal?" I tried not to laugh again.

"Yes it is. You're a new person. All babies stare at new things. Especially ones that have just been born a few days ago." He 'hmmmm'ed and set her in her blanket nest with a gentleness that I never thought he had. "I normally don't tell anyone this, and I better not hear anyone else hearing this, I used to have a son. He died when he was just four years old. I went after his killer and strangled him. That's how I wound up with the Dark Brotherhood." He gazed sadly at Mysta before his face darkened and his eyes froze.

"That's horrible." I said with a frown. "That's over and done with. But it's not all a loss. I found my time in the guild to be….exhilarating." I shivered at the blood thirsty tone his voice held.

I wasn't sure when he left. I just knew he turned invisible and his dark presence left the room. Getting bored, I handed Mysta to her nanny that was assigned while I recovered from the cold, I wondered around when I came upon what looked like a hospital room as well as an eating area. There was a bed roll on one of the tables where Ocato was sleeping peacefully. He had no clothes on but his bottom half was covered by a blanket. His torso was wrapped in bandages and his breathing sounded raspy but at least we had gotten the antidote in him quickly.

Walking up to the table, I could see how sickly pale his skin was. The antidote and medicine was working wonders for him for he looks more alive now than he did when he was hit with the arrow. He comfortably on his stomach with his head facing the direction I stood now. Reaching out, I traced this shoulder where his muscles tensed before relaxing and he let out a sigh.

"That feels nice." I could hear him say so quiet it could be mistaken for a whisper. I looked at his face and saw his brown eyes looking back at me over his arm which was bent near his head. "Did we make it?" He asked weakly. I laughed and tears fell once again knowing he was alive. "Yes. We made it. You're being cared for." He face scrunched in puzzlement.

"'Cared for'? I was injured? I don't remember. I just remember running in the woods and then blacking out." I rubbed his shoulder gently. "Yes. You were struck with a poisoned arrow. But someone found us and brought us here. You're cured now." I told him gently. "Really?" He said and gave a small smile. "I must thank them sometime. Not now though. M'so tired." He slurred from sleep. I bit my tongue wondering whether or not I should tell him about Rika. I chose not to right now.

But there was one thing I had to tell him about. The baby. "Ocato…Um…" I bit my lip this time. "Yes, Kat?" His eyes landed on me as if to encourage me. "Remember that night in Chorrol?" I asked nervously. "Not much. It's fuzzy. I was sick wasn't I? I remember feeling horrible." He took a breath as if it hurt. "We…" Then his eyes widened "We made love didn't we?" My face went red.

"Well…Yes…um….That night didn't go without consequences." Was my response. I could almost see the gears in his head working and it finally hit him. "WHAT?" He moved sharply and winced as the pain in his back shot through his body and he rested back on his bedroll. He said nothing for a while as he waited for the pain to pass. When it did, he finally spoke. "A baby? I'm….going to be a father again?" He asked hopefully.

I said nothing at first when the image of Rika popped into my head. I only prayed he didn't get upset with me when I told him his current youngest child is alive….sort of. "Yes." I finally managed to get out. His eyes drooped and his smile widened. "A baby…Thank you Kat." Then he finally gave into sleep. I gave a small smile and rubbed his shoulder again. Then someone came in. it was Barrus.

"Ah, there you are. Neko is awake. She wishes to see you and her kit." He said with a smile. With glee I hadn't felt in years, I rushed to get Mysta from her nanny and was led to the room where Neko rested which ironically enough was Jaffrie's room since I woke up in Martin's room.

I walked inside with Mysta cooing in my arms and I nearly wept. Neko's body was almost completely covered in bandages and surrounding her were more bandages and ointments with a healer standing at the table making potions for her. Her movement when she waved me in was slow as if it hurt. I ran to her and gently as I could, hug her with Mysta cooing to her mother. Neko smiled and rubbed Mysta's hand since she wasn't strong enough to hug her daughter.

"Thank you for taking care of her. It's worth losing most of my tail to see that she's so healthy and happy." Then I noticed that Neko's tail was short enough to remind me of a cat who got its tail bobbed to a stump. But her tail was a stub as long as my wrist to my elbow.

"Oh, Neko." I say concerned. Neko just kept smiling. "Do not be sad for me. My daughter's life is worth more to me than a tail." I couldn't help but smile at my friend.


	14. Before the battle of Bruma

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 2

Ocato/Kat: 1

Lucien/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know.

**Chapter 14**

**Jack's POV**

I kicked the sides of my horse and raced to Kavatch. I knew the captain and knew he wouldn't refuse a request like this. My goal was to reach the towns that had no gates near them first to get them out of the way before rushing to help the others. The only problem was the Imperial City. With the city mainly destroyed and Ocato recovering in Cloud Ruler Temple, there was no way to get help from there so I avoided going there unless for supplies. The city was recovering after the deadras attempts to reach Ocato to kill him and people were trying to rebuild, the city was vulnerable to attack and need all the protection they can get. That was another reason I left it alone.

My horse's heavy breaths echoed as we rushed down the road and cut through the woods for short-cuts. I knew this land almost as well as Ryu, whom was a dunmer who had died eight-teen years earlier before the attack. Out of all the traveling and fighting he did, out of all the times he saved the country, who would have thought he would have died from an illness. Had he been here now, we wouldn't have to worry for he was ruthless when he fought.

That hope died along with him. His wife and infant son had been sent to the land of Skyrim for protection. I shook my head of the thought of my old friend and urged my tired horse faster. As I ran, I saw the smoke from the attack come from the city that was across the lake from me. So many people suffered that day and I aim to stop it.

**Kat's POV**

I watch as the blades grew more agitated and tense as the weeks went by. They trained more, and relaxed so little. "They're on edge." Hero had said to me as he tightened his armor strap. From the way he moved, even the Hero was ready for a fight. I put my hand on my stomach to the bulge that proved how big it had gotten in the last month. I wasn't showing but there was evidence there. But the guard being careful with every step wasn't what I was worried about. It was the fact that Ocato was being escorted back to the city so he can assist the people there.

"Everything will be alright, Kat." Ocato said as he walked stiffly to the horse he was to ride on. "I'd write when we get there but the Blades are worried that it will be intercepted. Remember, the enemy thinks they killed me because they don't know what race I am or what I look like." Then he hoisted himself on the mare.

"But you can't assume you'll be ok." I added. He sighed and the horse shifted slightly. "You must trust us." Then before I could talk back, Rika came up from behind me while keeping the top half of his face hidden from Ocato.

"High Chancellor, Your escorts are here." He purposely made his voice deeper than what it actually was. Ocato nodded at his disguised son and was soon heading out the gate with four blade members. "Why didn't you tell him?" I asked the altamer quietly. He lowered his head in depression. "I fear that the truth would kill him. He thought me to be dead. And I'd never want to hurt him like that." Was the answer I got from him.

It was understandable where he was coming from. But it felt so wrong to keep the truth from one of the friends I had gotten when I first came here.

**With Hero**

The great welkin stone was heavy in his hands and was awkward to hold. One shift could make him drop the glowing stone. But the more annoying part about it was that it attracted attention. A lot of attention. His travels through the woods were almost comical with how many bandits and monsters came from no where and attack him just for the treasure he held. The ironic part was also how much he got trampled of frightened deer that were spooked by said monsters and bandits.

Not that it was a problem for him of course. It's just that with a stone that has the ability to roll down a hill and you drop it, the chase was just as irritating as a fly buzzing around your head when you want piece and quiet after a hard and long day at work. And apparently, the thing had a cruel since of humor because the colder the weather got, the more it stuck to his skin and the more it stuck to his skin, the harder and more painful it was to get off.

With a sigh, he trudged up to the gate of his destination and prayed that Jack had gotten all the allies that would be needed. He walked through the gate and up to the door while ignoring the laughs as he had the welkin stone dangling from his arm. He figured; if it was going to cling to him, why waste energy to hold the damn thing.

When he got in, he physically felt the stone loosen its icy hold on his skin and he just managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Kat sat in the chair by the fire place while trying to hide her laugh behind her hand and Neko sat in the other chair while caring to her kit. Her burns had faded mostly and her bandaged didn't cover her nearly as much but less enough that she wore clothes now. It had taken Neko time to learn how to keep her balance with her tail bobbed but she managed to master it. She too was laughing.

Giving one last glare at the two women, he turned to where Martin usually sat and nearly fainted as he spotted the future emperor dressed in Imperial Dragon Armor as if he was going to fight. He was arguing to Jaffrie and Jack sat in an exhausted heap on the bench Martin had used to study for a way to get the amulet of kings.

"Martin. Please reconsider. This is madness. Let me or Hero lead them to battle. We cannot afford to risk you." Jaffrie protested to Martin. As always, Martin was determined. "I fear I cannot, Jaffrie. If I am going to be emperor, I must act like one. I will lead the battle."

"Bullshit!" Hero roared and everyone in the room turned to him. His face was red and he stormed up to Martin in a fit. "Why must you do it? You'll get killed! I agree with Jaffrie. Let me lead the fight! I can handle it." But Martin raised his hand to silence the elf.

"No. I have to do this, my friend. I need to keep the enemy's attention for you to get the final ingredient." Martin spoke with authority and lowered his hand. The anger and redness left Hero as confusion fill his face.

"What do you mean 'final ingredient'? What are you not telling me?" He said through clenched teeth. Martin gave his friend a forced smile. "In order to open the portal, we need the great welkin stone along with it's opposite. A Great Sigil Stone. And that can only be acquired when the Mythic Dawn open their great gate outside Bruma. And according to this note Rika took from their spies, they plan on doing it today."

Hero's whole body stiffened as if he was frozen in a block of ice. "But…" His voice was quiet. "What if I don't make it?" He felt Martin's heavy hand on his shoulder. "You will, Hero. I believe you can. You are the fastest of us and we need your speed more than anything else." Then Martin gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Your first task is to tell the plan to the Countess and meet us in the chapel." Hero looked at the floor then looked back at Martin with an expressionless face but with the way he clutched the big stone proved how nervous he was.

"Of course, your Highness." He said calmly. Martin's face fell. "Please. I need your judgment not your obedience. If this is going to be done, we do it as friends not as ruler and servant. Not that I think of you as a servant of course." Hero tried to hold the tears and keep them from spilling.

"At your command, Martin; My friend." This made Martin smile. "Good. When you're ready, head on down to Bruma. We need to act quickly. We have so little time." He soothed the Hero who didn't answer. He just nodded and headed out the door, setting the welkin stone on the table.

He wasn't far outside the building when he heard Jack call his name. Pausing for the slightly taller elf to catch up with him, Jack held out a scroll to him. "Here. This was given to me from Ryu. It will make you faster if you need it. It teaches how to make your body move faster as well so it'll help your skill." Hero hesitantly took it.

"I have heard of Ryu. He was the fastest person alive. In water, air, and on land. You knew him?" He asked the blue hair bosmer who nodded.

"Yeah. We grew up together. We knew each other since we were in cloth diapers. Only I was a year younger than him. Did you know is son was born when he was seventeen? That was eighteen years ago though." Jack babbled and caught himself before he said more. "Anyway, I'm holding you up. You're in a hurry aren't you?" They shared smirks and Hero ran off yelling "See you later old man." Which Jack yelled back with "I ain't old yet."

Hero heard it as he ran to the town that wasn't far from Cloud Ruler Temple. But his head was filled with troubled thoughts. There was more to the portal thing that Martin didn't tell him. But he knew that if they needed a gate that big, there was something big coming through. He just hoped that he could stop it in time when it came.


	15. Battle of Bruma, Death of a Hero

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 2

Ocato/Kat: 3

Lucien/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know.

**Chapter 15**

**Hero**

After three hours of running, he made it to Bruma and into the castle. Outside the grand structure, guards from every town but the Imperial City wondered around, awaiting orders. Hero couldn't help but whistle at Jack's wonderful job at gaining allies to help ward off the demons they were at war with. The inside of the castle seemed unnaturally bare save for two guards, the countess and the Guard captain. The countess sat in the seat with the captain by her side. She was reading some reports that had been brought to her.

When she noticed him, her reaction was neutral; blank. She gave no expression away to inform him of her knowledge of the war or Martin's plan. Hero sighed. _'Suppose that is what I am here for.' _He had thought to himself. Sucking up his fear, he strode up to her seat and gave a small bow.

"Yes? Can I help you Hero?" Was what was said. Hero glared at the woman. He never did get along with her. As he told of the plan, the captain beside her paled in color but otherwise said nothing nor did he give any other evidence of his nervousness. The countess' lips were in a hard line in her thought before speaking again.

"Where does this… Martin at?" Her tone was coy but was filled with the seriousness that was needed at this critical side of the war. Hero puffed out a bit ."He resides in the chapel, eagerly awaiting you, Countess." His voice bounced off the wall behind her and echoed throughout the room. She nodded.

"Very well. I shall go to the chapel and discuss where to go from here." Then she stood and was followed by the captain and Hero who growled at her back in his anger but in secret and behind his back, he gripped the scroll as if he ever let go, the world would end.

**Jack**

Jack was bouncing on his feet while fiddling with his armor. This was it. This is the day that he and many others would fight to protect Bruma. Then he glanced at the woman he grew to care for. Kat. Oh how he would worry about her. Her, and the baby. Kat was nervous, he could tell. She was worried about Ocato. But he knew she was worried about him as well. Just as much as he was worried about her. Getting aggravated at the neck part of his armor, he left it alone to walk over to Kat who couldn't sit still.

His touch on her arm shook her out of the thoughts she had been in. No words were spoken. Suddenly she jumped up and hugged him and Jack hugged back. His chin settled on the top of her head and he allowed a tear to escape his blue eyes and his arms squeezed her tighter and he felt her shaking from her own tears.

"Promise you'll come back?" Her question was muffled by his armor but not unable to be missed. He pulled her away and held her head in his hands. They were rough against her face which was soft like a silk pillowcase on a feather pillow. His thumbs made a futile attempt to wipe away her tears once again.

Her eyes bore into his pleadingly. More tears came from him and he slammed his lips on hers like his life depended on it. Jack didn't know if he would survive but if he was to die, he'd die knowing he got one kiss from her. She responded weakly by kissing back and pulled away.

"I will make no promises. But let this bring me hope and inspire me to come back. I shall do my best, Kat. But should I do…fall, I want to be happy. Don't be sad for me." That was all Jack said before he gathered his things and fled out the door. He feared he wouldn't be able to leave should he stay longer. He couldn't even look Kat in the eyes or see her expression as he hurried out the door, forgetting to fix the neck part of his armor.

**Neko**

Neko rocked Mysta as she watched Jack run down the steps and out the gate from the stables she stood at. She stopped rocking for a moment and Mysta wailed in fury of the fact that her mommy had stopped rocking. Neko resumed the rocking but never took her eyes off her friend that ran out the door and to the edge of the lookout part of the wall, watching Jack as he ran to the town below. Neko could see from here that the dagger that Jack had given her was gripped in her hands close to her chest.

She sighed at her friend. This was how she acted when Ocato left. Neko wasn't a wise Khajiit but she was smart. She knew Kat was in love with the two men but couldn't decide who to choose. Neko knew that was a reason why Kat hesitated becoming close to the two. Then there was the spy Known as Rika. When Neko met Rika after around a month of thinking him dead, she swore like no other and screamed at how horrible it was to lie to his father. But after an explanation, Neko understood.

Foolish is what she called it. But she understood the reasoning behind it. Looking back at her kit, she decided to go inside. After all, she did not want to freeze and knowing her friend, Kat would not listen to go inside unless she chose to.

**Kat**

Kat was not a fighter. That she knew about herself. She also knew that despite her lack of fighting skills, if it weren't for the baby, she would be out there fighting along side all the soldiers down against the machine that they were completely unaware was coming for them. Her thoughts drifted to Jack and Hero. She was not certain which one it was that would go into the Gate but she prayed that he would be alright.

For someone of any century, seeing any mechanical beast like that coming to your world would traumatize anyone who spotted it and knew the reason for it. She paced in her room once she got there. Well, technically it was Martin's room but anyway.

"Your worry is not good for the young one." She spun in fear just in time to see Lucien pop out of the shadows.

**Lucien**

He had been watching the incidents play out while hiding in the shadows. Cloud Ruler Temple and the people within it fascinated him to know end. He watched how people interacted with each other during this war. His favorite person to watch was Kat. He watched as the wood elf and her embraced before he kissed her. He watched as she ran outside with her face full of tears. He even watched her storm to her room. She had been upset all day and he knew it could hurt the baby she carried. Not that he cared or anything.

He just didn't like his playthings broken. Now he stood in the corner of the room while hidden by shadows and watched her pace about the room almost like she could burn a hole through the floor. Giving a smirk, he stepped out quietly before saying "Your worry is not good for the young one." Then he held back laughter as she spun around and in her fear, fell on her butt.

"Ow…" She muttered and stood up and rubbing the offended area on her leg where she hit the desk on the side of the room. "Lucien? What are you doing here? Are you going to help with the battle?" She questioned. Lucien did not lose his smirk.

"No, My dear. I will not risk going to the battle. My job was done when I freed the bosmer. I'm just here to watch how it turns out." He gave a dark laugh before scowling and glaring at the wall behind her. "As a matter of fact, Cheydinhal has become very unsafe. Even for the Dark Brotherhood and the Black Hand. The deadra and dramora have broken through the walls. The count's son has gone off fighting and the count himself had to be hidden underground." Kat's face scrunched up as if in deep thought.

"That can't be right." She said and crossed her arms. "What of the captain of the guard?" Lucien couldn't help but hiss. "That would depend on which one you are referring to. The one who stole money by enforcing unnecessary taxes or the one who sent him to prison?" She frowned.

"The second one." Kat said sternly. Lucien relaxed with her answer and responded with "He is with the count. The count needs a lot of protection now that most of the guards are either at the battle of Bruma or dead defending the town. Our own assassins are fighting the demons while hidden. It seems like they're going after the leaders while the protection is at Bruma." Kat went pale and ran to the desk and quickly scribbled some writing on the parchment before rolling it up and tied a string around it.

Then she ran to Lucien with it. "I need you to get this to Martin quickly." She insisted. Lucien laughed. "And risk my life for those that go against my code? Sorry but no." Kat paused and thought for a moment.

"Please do this. If Martin should fall, we'll all die. You don't want to be out of the job do you?" She said coyly with a half smirk. Lucien scowled and swiped the note out of her hand. "Using my own loophole to get back at me you clever wretch. Fine. But this is the only time I do this." Then he vanished and snuck out of the building.

Lucien made himself visible when he got far enough from the building and hopped on Shadowmare's saddle with the note in hand. She turned her head and her red eyes glanced into Lucien's dark ones. "We must go, my pet. It is urgent and we must make haste." Then he kicked off and soon they were speeding off.

**Martin**

Hero and Jack weren't the only ones shaking on the spot. Many of the men were on the brink of crying. As they stood on what soon would be the battle ground, he began to walk back and forth, passing each and every fighter that stood there. The speech was great and many felt empowered by Martin's words. But before he finished, two things happened. One gate opened and monsters poured out, and a man in a black robe and hood appeared on a black horse with red eyes.

After that, came chaos. They were soon at battle. The horse that the stranger rode on stood on its hind legs when an arrow whizzed by its head and the man was flung off. As the horse ran off, Martin noticed, while fighting the enemy, that the man had dropped a scroll of some sort. Martin soon fought his way to where the man had fallen only to realize that the stranger got up and ran off cursing but left the scroll behind.

Martin was quick as he scooped the scroll up and he noticed that it had the Blades seal on it. He tucked it in his armor, a bit too preoccupied for anything other than what he was doing. With a slash of his sword, one enemy fell and the second gate had opened. Martin turned his head and saw through the crowed of fighters struggling, Jaffrie and Barrus fell dead on the snowy ground. He turned to his other side and just caught a glimpse of a giant deadra picked Jack up by the collar of his armor hoping to choke the elf. Had it not been for the fact that Jack's collar was undone, the monster might have succeeded but instead, Jack's armor fell off the blade and he landed uncomfortably in the snow in a daze.

Finally the third gate opened and with a battle cry, Martin fought again and saw the three small gates become one monstrous gate and his worries grew as the Hero ran into the portal and disappeared within it.

**Hero's POV**

I ran to the gate while ignoring the cries of my allies and enemies and ignored the sounds of weapons hitting flesh or other weapons. I even ran past those enemies that stood at the entrance of the large gate and went in. At first, the realm seemed no different aside from the giant spiked gate in front of me. But I thought too soon as the gate slowly opened and I saw something that I'd never forget. It was a giant metal beast walking through the lava of the realm. The lava was everywhere like an ocean!

Slowly in shock, I put my sword away, knowing that this beast couldn't be taken down by a weapon. But I knew what did. I ran and jumped on the patches of land with the towers that spat fire at me. The fire burnt my skin but I kept going. The heat of this place was unbearable but I had to keep going. Once passed the broken bridge, there was an underground tunnel.

I went in and fought my way through the maze known as a tunnel and up the tower and went through the doorway that led back out. There was another but smaller spiky gate. It too opened for me but there were two deadra there but I didn't have time to deal with them. Nor did I have time to deal with those in the middle tower. Using the scroll I was given, I ran like never before.

Rushing up the tower wasn't easy and many enemies where chasing me but my time was short and I couldn't stop. And when I did, I was astounded. There, at the top, right in front of me, was a Great Sigil Stone. The thing was bigger than a small boulder but small enough so I could carry. Reaching, I grabbed the stone. But the problem with sigil stone is that they burn when touched.

I ignored the burn as the realm teleported me out for when the stone is removed, the gate closes. Next thing I know, I'm standing face to face with the machine that has collapsed and useless. The last of the monsters where done and dealt with but my body…I hadn't noticed. My body hurt, how did I not notice? I turn. Everyone is looking at me. My hands were practically part of the stone for my arms were that stiff. My skin was almost charred like the burnt bodies in the other realms.

Pain, shock, I couldn't take it. Couldn't breath. Martin came closer, but I didn't see him. I blacked out…

**Martin's POV**

It was a sad day. It was victorious but sad all in one. When Hero came from that portal all black and charred, almost as if he'd been roasted on a spit, we hurried him to the chapel. He had passed on that night. It was amazing he lasted so long. But then again, Fairy Elves are known for their body's defense mechanism. Should they be in situation where they're over exerted or under extreme conditions, their body goes numb and their bodies are pushed as way past their limits without the elf's knowledge.

He probably, after a long while, didn't feel any of the burns from the fire that was blasted at him. Everything was up to Jack now. As the town's citizens begin making a statue of my friend, I fought back tears but reached for the thing poking me underneath my armor. It was the scroll from the stranger and I opened it, trying to forget about my dead friend for even a moment.

But this news was not good. Replacing the grief I felt, I hurried to send the rest of the allies home. They'll need to be there. After that, it was up to Jack to get the amulet back.

**Jack**

Biting his tongue was the hardest thing Jack had ever had to do as he stood before Mankar Cameron with his new found friend by his side. He could hear the altamer boast about this new world of his and how he was the world's last hope. Jack could handle this boasting. But then Cameron got onto the subject of Hero, then Kat. He then boasted about how he killed Ocato. Jack tried not to laugh at Cameron's stupidity at the fact that Ocato was alive and well.

Of course he didn't say anything about it. But the subject of Hero hurt him and the threats on Kat and her unborn baby struck an angry nerve. Apparently even Ocato's children were not allowed to live in the new world.

"You're wrong." Jack hissed and Cameron stopped talking for only a second. "Why do you insist that I am incorrect? Ocato is dead and his unborn child will soon be along with his mother. Don't worry, you'll have a really good view of me with her before she dies."

That was the last straw.

"Ocato lives and you shall take no more lives!" With a strong swing of his ax, Mankar Cameron was decapitated in one swift blow.

**Ocato's POV**

I stared at the message. Just staring. It was hard to believe that the Hero is dead. It was just a week after the battle of Bruma. From what I heard, Jack had managed to get the Amulet of Kings and that he and Martin were on their way here. But the enemy, Thanks to Jack, now knows that I'm still alive.

Oh well. Better get ready for the future Emperor.

Little did I know that wall was going to change.

OOO

A/N: UGH! Ok people. Listen up! I'm going to need help when they need to get Martin to the temple of the one. I need thoughts, options, Ideas you want in this story. Because it's not going to end for a good while. The next part is just the end of one part of two parts. After this, It's going to be the Devine Crusader! Idead for that too would be nice.

Whoooo! Seven pages! I'm on a role!


	16. Reminiscing

I don't own Oblivion.

A/N: I want to thank **American Daydreamer**for your advice and I will think it over and I have to say that in some parts of your comment, I found was funny and I'll tell you the reason why. It was actually my fault because when I was reading the end, it made me think of a dating service which gave me a laugh. But no, I will consider your advice because I did ask after all.

Also I must say that I've had worse advice which I shall name no names. But that was resolved quickly I believe. And I'll take your info with Ocato as a vote. If it wasn't, let me know. Anyway, thank you once again and hope you enjoy future chapters. Same to all my other reviewers. Um…If I totally mess up with your advice…(scratches head) I at least had tried.

People! Hurry and vote! Ocato's winning! (laughs)

Jack/Kat: 2

Ocato/Kat: 4

Lucien/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know.

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

**Chapter 16- Reminiscing**

**Jack**

He could remember clearly how he fell out of the portal and he meant literally falling out of the portal hard on his side with the amulet clutched in his hand so hard where blood pouring out like a wine. He also knew that if he was told at the age of fifteen, he'd be replacing the Hero of Cyrodill in the quest of saving the world from Dagon, he would have laughed in your face and spat at you all in good humor honestly. But now, he sat on a chair fidgeting in anticipation and snapped his fingers so much it could have been a musical.

At fifteen, he was just an orphaned farm boy. He gained most of his body build from working on the farm and helping to make his master's barn. His parents had been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood when he was six and he was found stealing food from the same people that took him in a week later. Jack sighed and crossed his legs to keep them from jumping and causing a racket. He held his first sword when he was sixteen. He killed a man that same day when he killed the farmer and his wife along with their three children.

Jack had no true time to grow up. He had to mature quickly if he were to survive on the streets. He was seventeen when he rescued Ryu from rogue bandits that snuck into the city. Jack smiled at the memory of the blue-ish skinned, silver haired dark elf. His windswiped hair was ruffled after pretty much getting mugged and nearly raped before Jack had gotten there.

The problem was that Ryu was such a sickly looking person. He was so thin and had evidence of abusive parents before being abandoned. The poor guy didn't even know how to fight and got sick most of the time. At first, Jack was reluctant to care for the other teen that was older than him by one year. But he looked so weak and in fact, he was. Had Jack been anyone else, he would have left the guy to die. He didn't know what possessed him but he took Ryu to the sewer hole that he lived in. Ryu was such a nice guy. Too nice. Jack had been worried for the dunmer. He wasn't just sweet, he was naïve sometimes and it hurt to think that such a thing could be destroyed.

Back in those days, Jack was someone who lived by the "Only the strong deserve to live" motto. He guess that it was Jack that changed him. As Jack nursed Ryu back to health with the vegetables that he managed to swipe from the shipment crates from the docks in the waterfront, he noticed how quickly Ryu began to become healthy. At first, Jack had thought it was a dunmer thing.

Later he found out that the Nine had Ryu in their favor. He had taken Ryu to a chapel in Anvil on one of their travels and a preacher there began to spazz out before announcing the information to the world. Thankfully there were only the three of them there. Ryu was needed for a plan. But no one knew what….Until now.

Ryu was meant to fight, to train, to become the best. And he did. Ryu advanced passed Jack's teachings and parted from Jack to travel the country. He came back five years later, married and had found his son from his ex-wife. He also came back with a dagger. A dagger that shocked anything it sliced and killed instantly. Ryu had been proud for he had enchanted it himself. Soon after Jack's and Ryu's reunion, Ryu had made a scroll for speed that would allow the user to have, temporarily, half his speed boosted onto their own.

During those five years of Ryu's traveling, Jack had made use of himself. He knew he had gone soft while caring for Ryu in the three years he knew him which put Jack out of the option of theft or murder so he did the next best thing. He joined the arena. At first, he didn't get much money but as he advanced through ranks, the more gold he had earned.

He soon had enough to get a shack in waterfront and buy everything he needed to live there. After that, he found work in numerous places: Caves, temples, empty old buildings, more caves, fighters' guild, and even telling stories to the children in the waterfront. This explained how Jack turned into such a goof. He still did weekly fights at the arena and became rich enough to get a bigger house but he never did. He was happy and comfortable at the waterfront and became a friend to others who lived there except for an old dunmer woman who looked like she swallowed a lemon.

Ryu had found him by asking around for Jack. After all, no other dunmer had baby blue hair. Jack was in the middle of one of his stories when Ryu arrived and when it was over, was the time Jack saw him and they embraced as friends once again.

Jack couldn't particularly say he was pleased when he heard that Ryu was the worlds top fighter, but he got over it when it was Ryu's turn to train Jack. This landed him on his ass far more than he beat the dunmer but he became stronger.

When Jack finally turned twenty-eight, Ryu had given him the dagger. "Think of it as a birthday present." He had said with a grin and gave him the scroll without saying a word. Later, when Jack asked, he simply stated "I can always make more." But he never got the chance.

Over the weeks, Ryu had gotten sick and died. That was eighteen years ago and now Jack; age forty-four (which is still young for an elf) gave the girl he loved the dagger and had lost a friend who he gave the scroll to. The saddest news was that the scroll was burned when Hero escaped the great gate before dying and Kat still had the dagger, the last bit of Ryu he had left unless he wished to find his friend's son.

Jack smiled after coming out of his memories and fell to another. Hero…he just barley got out. If it weren't for that scroll, he never would have come back and the world would be lost. If one of Ryu's tools were meant to help against the war, would the dagger do the same?

"Jack?" Martin's voice broke his ponderings and Jack turned to the doorway of the dining area, dressed up and ready to head to the Imperial City to meet up with Ocato. Jack's thoughts fell upon Kat. When he first met her, he felt this connection instantly. He knew he loved her the moment his eyes landed on her. And when he saw how Ocato's eyes gleamed with the same affection that Jack had felt for her, he was so blinded by jealousy that every time he grabbed her arm, he'd bruise her by accident. And the baby. The innocent thing had grown so fast in her stomach that she looked four months pregnant already. Would she survive long enough to give birth? Hero's warning of how big the baby would get rang in his ears like a sirens call and his heart filled with dread.

"Are you ready to leave, your majesty?" Jack questioned without any expression on his face. No emotions are just what Jack and Martin needed to cope with the loss of their friend and hero. Jack guessed that's why it is such a risk to make friends in war. The death of them hurt more than anything.

Martin nodded and stepped forward. "Yes." His face glew in the fireplace light. "Let us go meet Ocato and put an end with this disaster."

**Rika**

He trailed silently behind Jack and Martin. He begged them not to force him to go but he was given no such option. Seeing his father hurt. He wanted his father to hold and to comfort him like he used to do with him and Sage. The news of his older brother reached him and that hurt just as much as the thought of never being able to return to his father. Martin had been very convening when he said-no-demanded that he reveal himself to Ocato. Rika did not know what Martin's motive for this order was but Rika knew that this would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

After all, this was his only true remaining parent around. He didn't even consider his mother. The thought of the woman put a scowl on his face. His bitch of a mother who slept with anything that had legs wasn't a true mother after all. Growing up, she did things without considering her children and his father was always so busy so Sage ended up being Rika's parental unit. Sage was the father and mother to Rika when Ocato wasn't there. Don't get him wrong, Rika loved his father and he treasured the time he got to spend with him but his job kept him away from his two sons a lot.

Sage and Rika were taught by mages in the palace that Ocato hired and if they traveled, a guard had to go with them. The best part of his growing up, Sage and him managed to save enough money to go see the fights in the arena. That's where they first and only time they officially met Jack. In the arena, he was known as "The Crimson Blade" but when Sage and Rika met him after his fight, he was just plain Jack.

Jack was the one who got Rika into fighting. Sage personally thought that wielding a weapon such as a sword or mace was sheer stupidity where Rika saw it as a challenge. When Sage first joined the Mages guild, Rika fought in the arena and joined the Fighters guild. Both had advanced quickly. When Rika first became Guild Master, Sage became Arch-Mage.

Every once in a while, they would meet each other and hang out like they used to. But then the gate in Kavatch came. When Kavatch was destroyed, he went against his father's wishes and fought there. And that's where he 'died'. He was found by a hungry vampire named Vicente and was turned into a vampire himself by accident. No one found his body, obviously. After his funeral was held, Rika hid and watched his father and brother. Both were devastated and his father went from shock, denial, to the news hitting him full force. As time passed, Rika managed to hide himself by cutting his hair and changing into old torn clothes.

Then he met up with the Dark Brotherhood. He never had to kill anyone. He was just a messenger and in return for his good job, he got a place to stay in the sanctuary and got free armor while he was there. He had planned on revealing himself to his father earlier but the memory of how devastated his father was, stopped him. The memory was haunting his and he hated himself for being the one to cause his father the pain he had seen.

Finally they had reached the palace after a week of traveling night and day with no stops. Only two doors away from his father. Taking a deep breath, he followed Jack and Martin inside. It was now or never.

**Neko**

Neko often thought of the lands of the Khajiit where she had been born and raised. Her mother was a clothes designer and her father was a fisherman. The small town she lived in was being flooded with sickness and famine as all the fish and livestock were dying out and her family sent her here when she was just out of kittenhood. No longer was she a cub when she had touched the land of Cyrodill that she was to live in. Her ship had arrived in the waterfront and she met with Ocato for an identification certificate and a civilian certificate.

She was offered a job by Ocato himself as a cleaning lady which she gladly accepted. As she got older, her responsibilities grew. She now was to do most of the shopping along with other maids in the palace. There in the market district was where she met her mate. He used to be a member of the Black Horse Carrier. He was the youngest of the brothers that ran the place but he had to be let go because of budget. He began to court her a month after we met and a year later, they had married.

Neko was three months pregnant with Mysta when he was sent to war. It was desperate at this point and they needed all those who knew how to fight and are able to wield a sword. Three days later, he had been killed. Neko had locked herself in her room and cried for most of her maternity leave.

When Neko was eight months pregnant, she looked out the window after hearing urgent voices. She saw the High Chancellor talking to a bosmer with blue hair which was tied at the top of his head and had a nice tan skin tone. Between them was a Fairy elf who she soon would call her best friend and her kit's godmother.

She kept a close watch on the newcomers and even witnessed the spat that she and the bosmer had. She could see the love and jealousy the bosmers eyes despite him yelling at the smaller elf. The love part was how my mate used to look at me before he was sent to war. That night, Neko had helped the fairy elf with her sores and had a nice talk with her. Neko had thought it funny that both their name's were Kat but Neko was giving a nickname as to not get them mistaken as each other and soon her nickname caught on as everyone called her Neko now.

She had started going into labor when they began to hang the laundry. At first, Neko thought it was just cramps until it got worse and her water broke then and there. Kat rushed Neko to the healer's room that was there should anyone in the palace need them. The joy Neko felt when she saw her kit for the first time was so overwhelming. Neko remembered the water and how it sparkled in such an unusual way during her labor that she thought the name Mysta would be appropriate as Mysta means water in Khajiit.

The attack came at such a surprise and Neko managed to escape without her baby for Kat had little Mysta and Neko prayed to whoever would listen that they both would be safe. In her escape, Neko barley escaped with her body burnt severely and most of her tail had gotten cut off and she passed out in the woods where Rika had found her.

Her recovery was a blur to her. The only thing she could remember was that Kat was alright as well as Mysta and Ocato. It was a shock when she had heard that Kat and Ocato were expecting a baby from one fight of fevered passion in Chorrol because it was extremely hard for any of the elf races could have children which is why there are more elf prostitutes than anything because they needed not protection from babies. STDs were another thing that Neko didn't know how they prepared for. She didn't want to know either to be frank.

But Kat's pregnancy wasn't the only thing that surprised her. She had thought her friend would have Jack's offspring with the way they looked at each other. She had watched them and thought they needed no push. Problem was, they danced around each other like a troll mating dance. Which, Neko might add, was a very sexual frustrating dance for they got close and backed away for a week straight before they mated (trolls that is) not eating or resting. Just dancing for a whole week; every second of the week.

**Kat**

Kat sat by her friend and held her stomach and couldn't believe how long it's been since she had arrived. It had nearly been five months and she was a month pregnant. Her parents probably would have been ecstatic at being grandparents. Kat missed her family but she didn't want to leave either. She was happy in this game despite the troubles and worries that had been caused by this war. Besides, even if she wanted to go home, there was absolutely no way she'd be able to. She was stuck here and she loved it.

Even if this whole issue with Jack and Ocato was hard with the fact that she could only be with one, she was sad by the fact that she had to break one of their hearts. Would it be Ocato or Jack? The question plagued her. She knew how Jack would react for he was one of the first characters she created on her Xbox 360. He spit and scream, look betrayed, and cry before thinking the world would end. It'd kill him if she chose Ocato. Jack wouldn't care if they stayed friends. She knew that Jack loved her. It was plain as day to see that he loved her.

But it was obvious that Ocato loved her just as much. And there was another problem. She could predict Jack's reaction somewhat and that made her comfortable around him but she had no idea how Ocato would react. He always kept her on her toes with his reactions and expressions and that worried her. She had no idea what to expect from him.

Had her father been here, neither of them would have a choice. He'd force Ocato to marry her because Ocato was the father of the baby in her and her mother would just shake her head at her husband before agreeing with him.

Kat rubbed her stomach and Neko sang Mysta a lullaby. Kat watched her best friend and the sleeping baby. She remembered when she was little and her mother would hold her and rock her when there was a strong storm. Those same strong arms got them out of the fire when their house burned down. Everyone got out safely but the experience of it all was horrifying. He dad had to get a better job than teaching high school students so he got a second job as a collage professor and her mom got a job in a bank as they lived with Kat's aunt Lizzy.

Aunt Lizzy was a….enthusiastic character in Kat's life. One that Kat was glad to call family. Lizzy was funny, hyper, and a wonderful cook. It also helped the fact that she read people like an open book.

Eventually, they had managed to move to a new house and refurnish it. Kat had gotten her Xbox 360 after her friends left her to go become popular. Kat really couldn't tell when it had happened but she guessed that it had been a while and they finally had enough of her talking about Oblivion and other games. They had called her a geek and a freak.

That had been going on for months until that fateful day that she was sent here. Not that she was complaining. Then Kat had thought of her parents and family. She knew they were wondering where she was at and were probably worried about her. Kat shook that thought away. She couldn't afford to be sad. She needed to relax for the sake of her baby.

OOO

A/N: AGH! My Hands! They hurt! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. The Attack of Dagon and Showdown with Ak

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 2

Ocato/Kat: 4

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

_**Random Tidbit with Jack and Kat before the chapter starts**_**(I just happened to think of this so, live with it.)**

_Kat sat on her couch with a bowl of vanilla ice cream while watching the TV as Jack sat lazily beside her and flipped the channels with a bored expression and his body was relaxing limply against the back of the couch._

"_Will you pick something already?" She asked him annoyed and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Fed up, Jack turned off the TV and carelessly chucking the remote over his shoulder and behind the couch. "I can't help it!" He pouted and crossed his arms. "There's nothing on." He huffed and casually glanced at her and her food._

"_Hey, let me try some of that." Jack said and reached for the spoon but Kat smacked the extended limb with said spoon and hugged the bowl close to her. "No way!" She shouted. "Get your own!" Jack rubbed his abused hand and crossed his arms and once again pouted. After a few seconds, he glanced at Kat and got a sly smirk on his face and just as Kat put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips._

_She was frozen in shock even as his tongue slipped in her mouth but the shock vanished as she found herself sliding in the kiss and she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as she closed her eyes. They didn't last long before he pulled away and licked his lips. "Delicious." Was all he said to her._

_Kat couldn't help but blush and smiled before realizing that her mouth was now empty and Jack had white ice cream on the side of his mouth. "You bastard!" She shrieked before laughing. "You stole my ice cream!" Then she smacked him with the couch pillow she had been resting against._

_Jack smirked proudly. "Of course. What else would I consider delicious?" Then he wiggled his eyebrows before jumping up and running off with Kat yelling and laughing at him for stealing her treat._

_**Now to the chapter.**_

**Chapter 17- The Attack of Dagon and Showdown with Akotosh**

**Ocato**

He stood stock still at stranger who had apparently been his son in disguise. His son had followed Martin in with his hood down and head held high as if prepared for the worst. Tears burned Ocato's eyes at the sight of his youngest son who he had thought was dead and without hesitation and ignoring the obvious evidence of his son being a vampire; he ran to Rika and held him close before crying harder. Rika stood frozen stiff for this was not what he was expecting at all before slowly hugging his father tighter to himself and cried along with him.

Both had forgotten Jack and Martin who stood back and turned away to give the reunited family privacy. Several seconds passed before Ocato broke away and looked into his son's eyes and saying "We'll speak once this is over." Ocato had promised. And that was a Promise that Rika held to him. He gave a hesitant smile to his father and watched as he turned to Martin and bowed.

His father had said some words so low that Rika could not hear but was interrupted by a guard breaking in and shouting with an urgency that would frighten Hero himself had he been alive. "Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato!" the guard ran in shouting. With a start, Ocato jumped from his position and faced the imperial scowling.

"The City is under attack! Dagon himself has appeared and the guard is doing the best they can but the city is being over run with deadra and the palace is being flooded!" Reported the distressed fighter and Ocato's yellow skin visibly paled and his staff was in his hands when only seconds after that was said, they were attacked. Most of them were after Martin who was holding his own against them but a lot of them were going against Ocato and Jack.

They swarmed Jack for if he lived, he could help Martin shut close the Gates of Oblivion forever. They already succeeded in killing the first hero, now they aimed for the second.

The swarm against Ocato was for an entirely different reason. He was a major ruler. If they killed both Martin and Ocato, the empire would fall and the realm would be lost. Leaving either one alive was not an option for the deadra. Ocato gripped his staff in his hands hard enough to cause blisters as he used a spell he taught Sage which was known for its electric shocks. Quickly knocking a deadra out of his way, he aimed his hand to the demon that was sneaking up on Martin from behind and a split second after he chanted the spell, electric shot from his palm and hit the deadra square in the chest and it gave a cry as it fell to the floor dead.

Martin only had enough time to nod to Ocato as he blocked a attack with his silver blade.

**Rika**

Rika himself was having a hard time fighting them. There were so many and they brought him bad memories of when he was turned. But he did not let that stop him as he fought with his back to the guard who had reported this disaster.

Finally, with the last one dead by Jack's akaviri Longsword, the palace was empty for now. They all were sweating and panting as such a rough battle and it was amazing at how they had survived so far and how they could survive with so many swarming the city.

Ocato was the first to speak. "Come. We must get Martin to the Temple of the One. There, he can close the gates before Dagon reaches this realm."

**Kat**

Wrong. Everything is wrong. This was the final battle. She knew it. But would they succeed? When this was just a game, it was easy to interpret who would win but this was real life to her now. How was she to know? Things could go wrong in so many ways that it was frightening.

Kat sighed and stood up when she noticed how unusually light the dagger around her waist was and she looked to where she kept it and gasped.

The dagger was gone…

**Jack's POV**

I stood just outside the Temple of the One and had the shock of my life. Nearly everything in this beautiful city was destroyed. There were two gates on each side of the Temple. But I had no time to stand in shock. Martin wished for me to get him into the temple and that is what I shall do. Many of the guards that were still alive were attacking Dagon with all their might in order to distract the giant demon.

"Martin!" I called out as I got close to the wall and looked back. I growled. Several Deadra had separated us and Martin was doing his best to fight them to get to where I stood. But now I too was surrounded and swung my sword only for it to get lodged in the collar bone of one. It didn't so much as flinch as it took my wrist and snapped it and I heard a sickening _SNAP!_

Pain seized my entire arm and I fell to the ground clutching my broken wrist to my chest. _It had broken it!_ I now was going into shock. _It broke my sword arm! _I felt helpless as the monsters around me laughed an the one with my sword lodged in its collar took the hilt and pulled it out, breaking the blade from it before tossing both the pieces to the side.

My head felt dizzy and the world spun and there was a white light before the light dimmed and I looked around. Everything was the same but it was like time was frozen. Shaking my head, I blamed adrenalin and shock.

A laugh echoed behind me. _**"You always think the worst don't you old friend?"**_ I froze. I knew that voice! But it can't be! He died!

"_**Turn around Jack." **_I was hesitant but I did as the voice said and there in front of me stood Ryu. Just exactly the way he was before he had gotten sick only now he was slightly transparent and had a glow around him.

My eyes were burning and quiet sobs were wracking my body and I bit my lip not to cry out. Ryu was sitting on the frozen form of a deadra that was bent over to pick up a weapon. His legs were crossed and he was leaning back against his arms. Ryu glanced around with a sarcastic smile.

"_**Nice place you got here. Get some curtains, a dash of paint here and there and Dagon can call this place home. Only one problem with this residence. The pests."**_ I knew he was mocking Dagon and his voice held the same sarcasm that his face showed. He looked over at me and gave a large but sad smile.

"_**Do not hold the tears in, Jack. It's just not you."**_ That made the tears fall but I still refused to cry out. "Ryu." Was all I could get out and held my wrist closer. Ryu cocked his head to the side a but.

"_**Don't do that. You'll damage it more." **_He advised and I relaxed my grip on the broken part. Finally, Ryu got up from where he sat and walked up to me and placed one arm on my shoulder like he used to do. _**"I have missed you. You're looking as good as ever give or take a few injuries."**_ I could help a chuckle at that.

"Ryu, not that I'm unhappy but…What are you doing here? You're dead." I croaked. His head bobbed to the side again.

"_**I'm here to fulfill my duty just as Hero is. That and I can't leave my closest friend when he needs me the most."**_ Ryu answered. My head snapped up at the name of Hero.

"Hero? But he's dead too. What can he do now?" I practically screamed. Ryu lost the smile. _**"Yes, well…..He died before his time." **_He said and took his arm from my shoulders. _**"Another problem has occurred as well. Kat's baby wasn't supposed to die two days ago." **_I paled and stiffened.

"Kat lost her baby? How is she taking it?" I asked worriedly. Ryu smirked that all knowing smirk he wore when he felt smug about his knowledge. _**"She didn't know. Don't worry. The baby's alive now. And another surprise! Guess who the baby is! Come on, you know him. We just spoke about him."**_

I didn't know whether to be mortified or filled with joy. "Hero?" I asked in my shock. Ryu Clapped. _**"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! Hero, since he died before his time, was the once chosen to come back as the newest part of Ocato's family. Of course, he won't know anything about being 'Hero' Himself. He won't even care if he ends up being a girl. The gender is random. Something a higher being, which even the Nine can't understand can control."**_ Ryu turned his back to me, literally.

Then he sighed. _**"I know you doubt yourself. That's why I brought you here. I'm not here to talk about Kat, Hero, Her baby, no one else but you. That's why I froze time. I needed to talk to you. You need to relax and calm down. You'll be fine. I know you will." **_He turned and faced me with a huge grin. _**"After all, what kind of guardian angel would I be if I didn't watch over you, ya numbskull?"**_

I let out a laugh which he followed along with. That is what I needed right now. I had forgotten the scene around us for a moment and happiness filled in my chest as if my heart would explode. "Thanks, Ryu. It feels good to talk to you again. You have no idea how hard it is for me without you. After all, if I didn't have to save you, I'd be a cold heartless bastard right about now. Ryu gave a small laugh.

"_**Don't I know it. Well….I must take my leave. I was just here to bring your spirits up and to give you a bit of advice." **_The happiness I had now was leaving just as Ryu was. _**"Don't worry. When your time comes, I'll be waiting for you. After all, eighteen years being dead can make a guy out of shape. I need a sparring partner." **_His smile was small but it was there.

I gave a small sad smile. "Sure." I said. "I'll hold you to that. I'll meet you there someday." He kept his smile and pointed at me playfully. _**"Not too soon I hope. You have many good years ahead of you. I don't want you to arrive too early. And who knows, I may get a chance to come back into this life. Either way I'll see you again. Umm….Before I go…its best that no one knows about this incident. It's kind of a rule that the living shouldn't know too much until they're dead. You understand right?" **_I nodded despite my sadness and he hugged me, minding my broken wrist. Then he pulled away.

"_**Let's not drag this out. It'll be harder." **_Then he took a deep breath and turned serious. _**"Brace yourself." **_He warned and then the world started to move and I once again found myself in the center of a deadra circle and they were laughing as the advanced. I shifted on the spot I now stood and looked at my waist, feeling a newfound weight. There in the holster was Ryu's dagger that I gave Kat to protect her with.

Not taking chances, I let my wrist go and used my other hand to grab the hilt of the dagger and slashed the deadra in the necks. They flew into the air as electric filled their bodies and they hit the ground in heaps dead with blood flowing from the wounds I had given them. I firm hand grabbed my shoulder and I swung with my blade at the owner of the hand and the dagger was blocked by a silver short sword. Martin!

I sighed with relief at the familiar face. Martin's face was serious but his words were not. "Some party huh?" I didn't laugh. Now was not the time. Quickly, I ran with Martin beside Dagon who stood at the entrance of the Temple. It growled angrily and stomped causing soldiers and me to fly back a bit but Martin held onto the door handle to keep himself from being blown away.

I watched as he ran in and waved me in. I was inside the Temple not long after he waved for me. With difficulty, we shut the door and barred it a bit before running to a corner where Martin, to my surprise, shot a spell at me! (A/N: He doesn't really do this.) My whole body was frozen in place. I could not move.

His eyes were sad as he smiled at me. "I'm sorry, my friend. But I cannot take a risk of you trying to help. The spell will end after a while. I thank you for being with me and helping me. I now know what I must do. This war must stop and I know the way. Farewell, Jack. I have only known you a short time, but you and Hero were my dearest friends. Watch over Kat and don't let Ocato stray from caring for himself. I know what his work does to him."

After his speech, Martin ran to the center where he broke the amulet of kings. Just at that time, Dagon broke the entire top half of the temple and stepped inside. With a glow, Martin turned into Akotosh and I could do nothing but watch in horror as Martin fought that beast. I watched as he bit, swooped and breathed white fire at the enemy before causing Dagon to vanish.

Martin in dragon form was gasping and with one last look at me, he turned to the sky and uttered a wail before turning into stone. Then I blacked out.

**Kat's POV**

I was rejoicing over the victory and I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the world was. The loss of the last heir to the throne was a hard blow but the knowledge that he did it and saved us, made those who knew him proud. I held my growing stomach and rushed to the outside of Cloud Ruler Temple. Jack sat on a ledge where a supporter sat. His wrist was in a cast and the dagger of Ryu's was in his hand. He saw me staring and smiled at me which I gladly returned.

He set the dagger down and held out his uninjured hand to me which I took. He pulled me close and he kissed me on the lips. Now that piece was here in the world…what was I to do now? My stomach rumbled and I smiled, having forgotten the baby for a moment. Oh, yeah…


	18. the choices of Birth

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 3

Ocato/Kat: 4

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

**Chapter 18- the choices of Birth**

**Kat's POV**

Sighing, I now lay in Martin's old room and on the soft bed. I was now six months pregnant but I looked nine months. Rubbing my stomach, I struggled to sit up which was now hard for me. Neko took it upon herself to help care for me as well as Jack. Ocato practically moved in but was convinced later that he needed to do his job at the city.

"Kat, you should be laying down. The healer has instructed it." Neko said and rushed to my side and pushed me down. I cursed silently for Mysta was in a hammock like thing that hugged Neko's back. The baby cooed and gurgled as she played with her cloth doll.

"I hate being on bed rest." I complained and Neko just gave me a pitying but playful look. But underneath that playfulness, I knew she was worried. Everyone including Jack was worried for me especially at the rate the baby was growing and how big I was. They had every right to because in this time, c-section was risky and painful but if they didn't do it when I went into labor, my hip would break from the infant's size and it could die.

"I'm sorry. But you have to rest. The healer doesn't need you going into premature labor right now with all the wounded she has to tend to." Neko said and went to the rocking chair that was placed by the window. She took Mysta from her snug hammock and sat down in the chair to rock the baby to sleep. I smiled and watched them for a while when suddenly they stopped and my eyes grew. They stopped in mid rock and Mysta's cooing stopped.

"_**You get used to it. Don't worry." **_Came the voice of an elf. I didn't know which kind it was until he stepped right beside Neko and purred in his own way at the baby. _**"She is so cute. No wonder no one wants to let the khajiit babe go." **_Cooed the dunmer before facing me and I instantly knew who he was. Ryu, my second created character for the game.

"_**Yes. You are right. I am Ryu-don't give me that look. You know who I am and I know about you. Thank you for not telling them where you're really from. That helps us." **_He said not unkindly before walking to the bed and sitting down and I got a good look at his bluish skin and his youthful face. I remembered when I made him on my Xbox. He looked so much like a girl. Had he had boobs I would of thought he was.

Ryu made a face as if he was reading my mind. _**"I am reading your mind."**_ Then his face went back to a serious, gloomy expression. _**"But I am not here to play around. It's time. You go into labor in about three hours once I make time go back to normal." **_I paled. No…No! I wasn't ready. My heart sped up and my breathing became rushed in hyperventilating. But he touched my arm and it felt so warm but not real as if he wasn't really there. My breathing slowed to the point I was breathing heavy instead of rushed. But my heart speed did not go down.

He looked me in the eyes and I could see determination in his red eyes. _**"Listen to me. I am here to help you but it is your choice to make. Either you can have the baby here and you die, or I can take you back to your world. But here's the catch. There is a very slim chance I can send you back here."**_ His eyes betrayed no thoughts. But inside I knew he was right. And that's what saddened me. Jack…Ocato…Neko…Mysta….Was I even supposed to be here?

His warm hand was on mine that rested on my large stomach. _**"Believe me, you were sent here for a reason. And a very good one. You were sent here to prevent Ocato from committing suicide. The night you arrived at the palace that Ocato resided in, was the night he planned on eating a poisoned apple he requested from Lucius and falling asleep for his guards to find his body." **_The horror of the information was like a strike from a hammer. Ocato was going to commit suicide?

"Why was he going to do that?" I demanded and pushed off the bed a little but Ryu's hand held me down. His face turned grim. _**"The life of a politician is a rough and parallel journey." **_He said quietly. _**"In ways, it's worse than being an explorer and an adventurer. The job tasks the mind body and psychological health of a person. Somebody's always waiting for you to screw up and if they catch even the slightest slip-up, they can and will ruin your life for it. It would be all to easy to destroy your spirit and will."**_ He took a deep breath and let it out.

"_**Having your son die and one terminally ill doesn't make his life any easier."**_ Ryu sighed sadly.__"What? Who was ill?" I screech. Ryu didn't say anything and rubbed my stomach. He did that for a moment then spoke.

"_**Sage was terminally ill with cancer. It was thought to be a tumor but a tumor would have been the least of his problems. It was destroying his mind. But he fought so hard. That's why he kept his family away for so long. Sage wasn't one for goodbyes and the thought of his brother that he raised himself despite his one year age difference and his father, whom he loved dearly, it would have killed him faster than the illness."**_

I heard a jingle that sounded like a bell. Ryu's head snapped up, looked around, and nodded at the ceiling before looking back at me. _**"I need your answer. Birth here or in your own time? Should you chose your time, your parents would be waiting for you."**_ He whispered softly to my face. I looked down at my stomach. Then I thought of those I grew close to. My best friend Neko. Ocato, the baby's father. Then there was Jack. If I suddenly leave, he would be devastated. But if I died, he in turn would die of depression. I needed to make my choice.

"If I go." I began "Would you try to bring me and the baby back once I have recovered?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. His eyes in turned softened. _**"I will try but I only have so much power. But I give you my word. If I do managed to bring you both back, you're coming up with a story. I'm afraid I can do no more if I get you back or not." **_I nodded. "Then I will go to my time." Ryu in turn nodded and floated to the ceiling and his eyes glew. _**"Take care. I will attempt to see you shortly."**_

Then suddenly, there was a white light and pain filled my body that caused me to cry out. Time had been returned back to normal. Or I assumed it had. I wouldn't know because I was surrounded in a white void and my stomach clenched as the baby pushed its way through, eager to escape.

The flash of light soon was gone and I found myself lying on the soft carpet of my home and I looked how I did when I left here. My parents scrambled over to me from the seat they occupied and cried in at my sudden appearance and cried more. Then I was picked up and hugged. As they spoke words that now seemed foreign to me, the contractions grew more intense and reminded me of the fact that I was having Ocato's baby NOW! They heard me scream and jumped away as if they just realized that I was heavily pregnant and in labor.

Apparently, they recognized it and at this time, made no attempt to ask any questions.

"Suzan, get the car ready. We need to get her to the hospital." Dad commanded. Mom nodded with wide eyes, grabbed the keys from the coffee table and was out the door. Dad was behind me and was gently lifting me off the floor and I gripped my enormous stomach as pain filled my body. With how big I was, it was surprising I could still walk.

"Oh shit. Ocato, if I ever get my hands on you." I threatened to the air, not caring if my parents heard it. Sadly, dad did. His face was angry and red as he led me to the side of the car and helped me sit down in the back seat before scooting beside me to comfort me.

"Who is this Ocato? Is he the bastard that snatched you from us and did this to you?" He growled and buckled be and closed the door. Mom started to drive out of the driveway and soon we were headed to the hospital. "Josh! Not now! Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be alright." Mom consoled me and made a turn.

I winced at the next wave of pain and bit my lip. "It needs to be cut out. It's too big for my body. Cut it out." I begged wanting this to be over. "We'll tell the doctor that honey. It's ok."

We were at the doctor's after a long drive. Getting me in and on a bed was the first challenge. Now that I was there, I had to wait for a doctor which was a pain in the ass! Dad and mom sat in seats in the room trying to figure out how I suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Dad thought it was a light trick that the "bastard Ocato" did to keep his ass out of jail. And after what seemed like hours, a doctor came in with tools and nurses. He gave a smile at me and shooed my parents out.

"Are you ready for your baby?" He asked and I growled a "Yes" at him. He just laughed and grabbed a syringe. Oh how I questioned about how he could laugh at a time like this.

OOO

"That is the biggest baby I have ever seen." Dad said in amazement as he held my baby close to him. I lay resting on the bed dozing off. I wasn't too surprised at her his size. After all, altamer are big so they get babies as long as a briefcase. Apparently that was a new record for an infant's size for this hospital. Another thing that shocked everyone was my son's yellowish skin and pointed ears. I cooed at this. He took after his daddy but had my eyes. He gave a small before falling asleep in my dad's arms.

Happy that he was alive and healthy, I fell asleep.

The ride home was long and awkward. I held my son who I named Felix after my mom told me that when I was in my pain medication heaven, I was going to call him Poopsielopogus. She laughed but I didn't find that funny at all. Felix was asleep in his soft white blanket cocoon that I held close to me. I didn't know if it was mother instinct or not but I didn't want to let him go. He was so small (despite being an Altamer baby) and he looked so fragile.

It wasn't long when we were in the house when dad plopped me on the couch and looked at me with a hardened gaze. "Now." He began. "Tell me exactly what happened." I glanced away in fear. I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd never believe me at all.

OOO

To make a long and agonizing story short, I eventually was ungrounded and was back in school. Mom had brought all my old baby stuff from the attic and put the crib and changing table in my room. We had an agreement that while I was at school, they'd watch Felix while I took care of him when I was out. Typical, right? Such the life of a teenage pregnancy and being a mom of an altamer baby whose dad is a fictional game character. Now that I think about it, is a mother is eighteen, would it still be considered a teen pregnancy or just an ordinary pregnancy?

Well, it's Monday and I was back in school. Sighing, I shuffled my back pack and walked with my head low into the building and headed to my first class. Math, Yuck! The class was long and boring and somehow, the entire student body knew about Felix and they were gossiping about him and I along with a new movie based on the Oblivion game. Apparently it had gotten popular since I left. I didn't listen in much. I just sat in class, did my work and thought about Ocato, Jack, and Neko with her kit. Were they ok? Did they know I was gone? They must have because Neko and Mysta were in the room when I vanished.

In Science class which was before lunch, the gossip had gotten very interesting. Enough to catch my attention.

"So how did it end?" On girl behind me asked to a guy that she was paired with. "I don't know. I didn't finish it. I just got to the part where the dark elf, Ryu, told her of her choices. I wonder if she stayed in that time..." The guy pondered quietly as to avoid having the teacher hear. My ears tingled at what I was hearing.

"Oh, I hope Kat gets together with Jack. That would be so romantic." The girl from before gushed. My eyes grew and I spun to face the desk behind me in my shock. "Excuse me. What are you talking about?" I asked them, waiting for the verbal abuse I used to get before I ventured into the Oblivion world.

To my great surprise, that didn't happen. They didn't glare, shout, snarl or give any nasty comments. They spoke to me as if I was a friend. "Oh, there's a new movie in theaters called _**"Oblivion: Battle of Dagon"**_ It's very popular. It's about a group of people that are involved in the war like Jack the bosmer, Hero, Lucien Lachance, Neko and her baby Mysta. Then there's the main character, Kat who currently is pregnant with Ocato's baby." The guy said.

The girl looked at the ceiling in thought. "Come to think of it, her full name is Kathy." Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh! No way, you guys have the same name!" She squealed happily. "You know my name?" I asked and arched an eyebrow in suspicion. She laughed.

"Yeah. Everyone in school knows your name." She stated matter of fact. "The movie was based of that Oblivion game you were so obsessed with. The creators wanted to increase their fan base so they hired someone to film the movie. It's very good. You should see it." The guys said.

School went fast and I walked home and ran into the house while grabbing Felix from my mom who was watching TV. She just smiled. "I don't know who his father is but Felix must be mostly like him. You were never this sweet when you were little." I pouted and she laughed and that was pretty much how I got him. I ran up the stairs with Felix in my arms and held him close.

Felix looked up at me innocently with those big emerald eyes staring at me all innocent and cute. I couldn't help it. I cuddled him and he gave his traditional baby laugh.

"_**You seem to be having fun." **_I looked at the door. "Ryu!" I cried happily. He was bent over at the door way but he looked so tired and weak despite his smile. "You ok?" I frowned. _**"Do not worry about me. I'm just tired from my travel here. But I think I can send you back now. After all, all those people need to know what happens next huh?" **_He said with a smirk and stood up to wiggle his fingers at me. I laughed at this childish behavior before stopping and looking past his shoulder to the door.

"What about my parents though? They'll be broken up. Then there's school. What will I do about that?" I said softly and a bit unsure. Ryu noticed my distressed. _**"I fear I can not help you with that but I must at least take little Felix back. He'll die here."**_ I held my baby close to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _**"Kat, Altamer typically are vulnerable to a number of sicknesses and the only medicine that is given to the infants, can only be found in the realm of Oblivion."**_ He informed. I held Felix close to me still.

"Then I will go too." I said stubbornly. He nodded with a smile. _**"I'm glad. Jack and the others will be happy. And I kind of did something that I said I couldn't do and I apologize for it. I told you that I couldn't help you with the story about what happened. But I talked with Jack and he cleared everything up. It's not the truth mind you. Neko thinks she fell asleep and Jack took you to the healer because you went to labor early. The healer was bribed to keep quiet about it. And before you say anything, I didn't lie. Jack did. He came up with it." **_Then we began to lift off the ground and his eyes glew again. "Ryu." I said and his glowing eyes landed on me.

"Thank you." I gasped. My only response from him was a smile. Then everything went white.


	19. Welcome Home

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 4

Ocato/Kat: 4

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

**Chapter 19**

**Kat's POV**

My memory after the flash was very vague for me. I only remember bits and pieces of it. I remember waking up to seeing Jack's smiling face above me and little Felix had thrown up and cried in my arms. He had gotten upset by the rough trip Ryu had given us. Once again, I was my fairy elf self and all in all, I was cleaned up and Jack was attempting to calm Felix down. His poor little face was red with how upset he was and Jack's hair was a mess. What a once blue and neat pony tail that sat atop his head was now messy and sticking out. No longer did his hair look like that of a samurai, now he just looked like he hadn't combed his hair in weeks with how much Felix pulled at it in his baby rage.

"He's just like his father." Jack had grumbled in good humor. But his face clearly showed his displeasure as he bounced the baby and patted his back, trying to get him to sleep. But as Jack did this, Felix saw me, he reached out to me over Jack's shoulder, his neck not being strong enough to support his head so Jack held it to himself.

Jack, wondering about Felix's squirming, turned and saw me awake. "Thank Akotosh, you're awake!" Jack said thankfully then he rushed to me and handed Felix to me who grabbed my t shirt and seized his crying and replacing the angry expression with a sleepy one. Jack scoffed.

"Sure! He'll be asleep when you hold him but when I try, he makes such a fuss about it." Jack pouted and crossed his arms playfully. My response was to laugh which made him smile. "So," he began. "What's the kid's name?"

I held Felix closer to me and the baby finally went to sleep. "His name is Felix. I always liked that name." I said proudly. Jack said nothing and watched both for a long while. After about ten minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"You know, we should send a message to Ocato. I'm sure he'll want to know that little Felix here has arrived to the world." Then he smiled lovingly at me. I grinned and nodded. That was all Jack needed to kiss the side of my head and rush out to make a letter but stopped at the doorway and turn back to me. "Once I do, I need to visit him. Would you like to go with me? It'll do you good to see him again."

My gaze shifted to the sleeping babe in my arms. Worriedly, I wondered if Ocato would love to see him. What would his reaction be? Happy, sad? Angry perhaps? I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Ocato does have a right. I look back up at Jack who stared at me with worry.

"Ok. Felix and I will accompany you." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kat. Ocato will love him. I have a feeling. Everything will be alright." Then he left to make the letter. I wouldn't be surprised if Ocato didn't read it with all the work he has to do now that the war is over.

All that restoring of the city is highly probable that it's taking up all his time including eating and sleeping.

**Felix's POV (Surprise, surprise)**

I held tightly to mommy as she carried me around this new place we were in. I could not stop myself from gazing around in wonder at all the new things I was seeing. There was a person I never saw before sitting on a long flat thing while he was wearing some stuff that looked hard and heavy. I wonder if it tasted good. We stopped at the center of the end of the room where there was a big circle on the floor and there was a huge orange thing in a room which let out warmth and bright light. I didn't like how it moved so I'd have to remind myself not to get near that.

Mommy sits down on a strange thing where she can lean back on and beside her, a furry creature was doing the same and in her arms was a smaller version of herself. Mommy and her talk and laugh. I remember those from somewhere. But where have I heard mommy talk and laugh? I do not know. My earliest memory was waking up in a white room and mommy was cooing over me then I was handed off to older people.

"_Hello."_ I heard. Frantic, I looked around and saw that the smaller furry person was looking right at me. Then she laughed and clapped her hands. _"Yes. That's it. Glad to know that another baby was around." _I could hear the words come from her mouth but her lips did not match the words.

"_You can talk?" _I asked before gasping and place a wild arm that liked to wonder on my mouth. _"Did I say that?" _I asked in amazement. The furry baby giggled and clapped again.

"_Of course. Who else besides us can understand us? Not our mommies that's for sure. We can hear them but can't understand them and it's the same way for them. They can her us but not understand." _She said with a sniff before giggling again.

I stared at her. _"What are you?" _I finally asked. He head cocked to the side in bewilderment. _"__**I**__ am a khajiit. I will soon grow up to look like mommy." _She replied with a slight huff.

I looked up at my mommy and played with her long hair before facing the khajiit again. _"Do you know what I am?" _I asked curiously. Her gaze was scanning me.

"_Well, from what I see, you look like that high elf your mommy helped get her but you look like her too. I'm guessing that you're half high elf and half fairy elf. No worries though. Half-breeds are just like everyone else." _She squealed in delight and wiggled in her mother's arms that shifted when she did that.

"_Oh. My name's Felix." _My introduction could have gone better but hey, I was new to the world. Her eyes brightened. _"My name's Mysta. It's khajiit for water. Nice to meet you. I have a feeling that we're going to b good friends one day." _Then she gave me a gummy smile which I returned. Secretly, I had that same feeling. And despite her being a year older than me, I knew that nothing would get in the way.

**Jack's POV**

Kat and I had just arrived in Bruma where at the north gate, a statue of Hero and I stood back to back like we were protecting each other. The pang of remorse hit me stronger. His death had just been a few days ago. It was no wonder the topic of Hero was a sore to everyone. But I couldn't help but feel proud as I looked at the statue. I had been proud to have known him. Then I glanced at Felix in Kat's arms. He was in a fur blanket that was really fluffy so it kept the newborn warm.

'_Oh yes.'_ I thought. _'I'll be proud to get to know Hero all over again.' _I rubbed a finger on the infant's cheek. _'Every step of the way.'_

**Kat's POV**

"Ok," Jack said and turned to face me once we reached the chapel of the city. "I need to go get supplies and it might take a while. If I end up taking all day, I want you to go to the chapel and wait for me or ask for a place to sleep there. I will try to hurry um….Did you need anything?" Then Jack scratched the back of his head.

I thought for a moment of what I needed but the thought of Felix pushed aside the thoughts of myself. "Felix will need some more cloth diapers. Enough to last the trip to the Imperial City." I said. Jack stared at me with a twitching eye.

"Ok but do you know how many diapers that'll be? More than you can carry. Maybe I can lend a horse and a cart. We might need it anyway. Walking here with little Felix in your tummy was a challenge but he's going to be a bigger challenge when his cries alert wolves and trolls to us. Not to mention ogres." He caught my expression. "Don't worry though. Someone else is coming with us. She can fight very well-Oh! Here she is."

I turned and was amazed there in golden saint armor, was Selena. She's a redguard with flamingo pink hair (A/N: If you want to know, read my story "He's My Son") her helmet and armor fit perfectly on her as well as the golden long sword and golden saint shield. She walked closer to us and held out a hand where the fingers of the armor were clawed.

"Hi. I'm Selena. Jack said that he'd need help protecting a mother and child. He never said anything about his friend was a Fairy elf. Nice to meet you." She said kindly. I shook her hand. "My name's Kat. This little one is Felix." I introduced before glancing back at Jack who was watching us.

"You know her?" I asked in amazement. Jack laughed. "Yeah." He said and scratched his head. "She's Modryn Oryen's wife and she's the fighter's guild master. I worked with her for the longest time." Selena smirked and patted his head.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, you used to date the barmaid." She said coyly and Jack glared at her and slapped the redguard's hand off his head. He pointed a finger up informingly. "For your information," He began. "She was not just any barmaid. And second, she dumped me when I got rid of my vampirism." His face went grim. Clearly she was a touchy subject. Selena just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Jack. What ever you say." Then she walked off, promising to come back when we were ready to leave. Jack sighed at her retreating back. "It's a shame. She has two sons, Azul and Black; short for Black Wolf Jack. Azul ran off to find his brother. He doesn't yet realize that Black may have gotten out of the Oblivion gate, but he ran off into hiding and when Black wants to hide, he doesn't get found."

I said nothing. I knew their history for I created all three of them as well. Azul pretty much looks like Modryn while Black was thin and had hair much like Jack but it was coal black.

Jack gave me a smile before running off to get his supplies and I fixed the fur blanket on Felix before taking a self tour around town.

OOO

A/N: Finally! What should happen next? You all decide! I will as well but I'm currently at the point where I need more ideas.


	20. The Accident

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 5

Ocato/Kat: 5

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

**Ties! Oh the humanity! I am stuck with ties! XD Make up your minds people. We're running out of chapters.**

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

**Chapter 20**

**Kat's POV**

I don't know how long I had been waiting with Felix in the dark chapel but from the light that came from under the cracks of the doors, it was pretty late. Felix was looking around at the windows as I held him on his back in my arms. His green eyes were bright and full of curiosity and he looked around. Occasionally he would gurgle and swing his arms around. The thundering of the giant doors slamming open and the cold air from the snowy climate then it closed with the same amount of force. I half turned on the bench and could barely see Jack bent over and gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized in between gasps before standing upright and walked over to Felix and I while still huffing for breath. He then casually flopped on the bench and spotted Felix. Felix, realizing he was being watched, cooed cutely and waved his arms out to Jack, who scooped the baby from my arms and nuzzled him.

"Well hey there, Felix. How's the growing boy doing." He cooed back to the baby. I hid a laugh behind my hand and Jack turned to me then turned red. He coughed and held Felix in the crook of his arm. "Yes, well." He coughed again.

"So." I began. "Where were you?" The redness from his face faded and he pressed his lips in a thin line. "You know, lately, it's hard to find any food anywhere after the war. No one will sell me as much as we need for our journey. I'm going to have to go hunting. This will delay us for maybe either a month or a few weeks. If we're lucky, just a few days but don't get your hopes up." He informed and handed Felix back to me who began to fuss after being removed from the bosmer's arms.

"When will you be going to hunt?" I asked and held Felix close to myself. He'd need to be fed soon. Jack made a noise which I couldn't determine if he was thinking or just being rude.

"I will have to leave as soon as I can. It's going to be hard considering that deer and boar are scarce here. I don't want to get too far away from the city but I might have to. And that's not to mention at how dangerous the cliffs around here are. My best bet for hunting would have to be around Cloud Ruler Temple which is even worse especially in blizzard season." He was rambling. I rolled my eyes as he kept on.

Fortunately for me, Jack soon realized this and stopped. Then he gripped the bow that was strapped to his back with iron arrows that bulged out of the quiver they sat in. "Selena has a house at the bottom gate. It's only two steps from here. She has offered you and Felix a place to stay while I'm hunting." Then he stood up and kissed the side of my head and bent to kiss Felix who stared at him with his big eyes.

I stood up and followed Jack out side the chapel and watched as he went for the gate right beside Selena's house. "Be careful!" I called. He turned and smiled just for a second before turning back to the gate. The last thing I saw of him before the gate closed was him staring back at me with empty yet sad eyes.

I stared at the gate for around three minutes before I began to trudge to Selena's house. It was odd that the closer I got to her house, the warmer it got. Felix whimpered which reminded me to fix his blanket to his neck for I pulled it down because the heat of the chapel was pretty high. I quickly did so and his cheeks began to turn pink from the warmth from the fur blanket.

Finally, I reached the door and hesitated before knocking. It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal Selena who was dressed in a warm looking shirt and blacksmith pants. She had on buckled shoes. When she saw me she smiled.

"You're here." She said cheerfully. Then she looked down at Felix who was staring at her. I laughed at the thought that he does that to everyone. "Hello little one." She squealed excitedly. Felix gave her a gummy smile. She laughed then ushered me in.

The second my feet touched the wood floor of the house, the warmth hit me full force. It was almost as warm as the chapel. It was so warm I took the blanket off Felix and I set it on a nearby chair. Now all Felix had on was a diaper and a soft baby shirt that Neko made for him. She had been exasperated that I didn't know how to sew. Selena closed the door and went down the stairs to the underground rooms.

"Come on. I'm going to show you your place to sleep." She said and looked back at me before continuing on her way. I followed her and Felix looked around excitedly at all the new things he was seeing like the deer antlers hanging on the wall. At the bottom of the stairs and to the right was a door that Selena opened to show a bedroom. One had a big bed and a newly unrolled bed roll on the floor.

"Since you have a baby, you get to sleep on the bed. After all, he needs a place to sleep too." She grinned which I returned. I took the thin extra pillows and made separators with them between me and the edge of the bed. Felix would be sleeping in between. The pillow between Felix and I kept me from squishing him and the pillow between him and the edge kept him from rolling off the bed.

I was happy for the soft bed and was ready for sleep but unfortunately for me, Felix wanted to play. I was just grateful that Selena offered to play with him for me to sleep. And I allowed her to. I trusted her and so did Jack.

I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

**Jack's POV**

Hunting wasn't very successful for me on the cliffs of the snowy lands. But the lack of anything to hunt was to be expected. Deer normally don't venture in the snow. There is nothing for them to eat in the snow and they can easily get stuck. During my hunt, I did happen to run across an injured buck that had a broken hoof and was lying in the snow, looking around in a panic for any predators that it couldn't defend itself against.

Smirking at my good luck, I still crouched behind a boulder and pulled out my bow and an arrow and took aim for the prey. It was a perfect find. A nice healthy, strong, fat deer was right in front of me. I let the arrow fly and it stuck the deer hard in the chest and it died instantly. I got up from my crouch and carefully walked over to my prey in victory. I needed more but this was a great catch.

I managed to get a lot of meat from the deer which was thick. I stuck it in my meat sack then threw in some ice from the snow to keep the meat fresh. Then I tied the sack to my waist and began to carefully trudge back. The ledge I was on worried me for it was very thin and each step I took, the snow and ice beneath my feet cracked and popped. Doing the best I can to take light steps, I was halfway back to the secure ground when I heard a roar. I froze in my steps and turned around and I paled.

On the other side of the thin cliff and on secure ground, was a huge brown grizzly bear. It had smelled the deer and it wanted it! I could see its black eyes staring hungrily and angry at me. I could tell that the deer was forgotten the moment it spotted me. Many bosmer would make a tasty meal for a bear this big. Many of my kin had been killed and eaten by bears especially of one this size. Sure, people were attacked by these things but it was the bosmer that were usually eaten to the point of bones.

But the fear I had was not of being eaten, but of the fact that it was now slowly trying to approach me while testing the ground I stood. But where I stood was not ground, but thin ice. One big heavy paw pressed against the ice and with a roar from the bear, the ice broke and both of us went tumbling down the mountain. With every hit I took from rolling down and bumping into the bear whose neck snapped at landing, I preyed to everyone I could think of.

The trip was painful and rough. The next thing I knew was that I landed hard on a rock at the bottom of the mountain and the heavy bear landed on top of me. I was almost certain that my pelvis and legs were broken from the mass that fell on me. The pain of many bones breaking from my lower half and my face….My face was bloody. My nose had broken from landing face down on the rock and blood filled my mouth. One of my top front teeth had fallen out and I spat the blood that filled in my mouth onto the rock below me.

"No…" I begged and laid my head in the blood colored snow. I didn't need to look to tell that there was blood coming from me from underneath the dead bear. "Please…." I begged again quietly. I felt so weak and so tired. The air was picking up stronger with the sign of a blizzard forming. My mind was fogging and my body shivered underneath my furred armor. The armor and the bear did not seam to warm me. My eyes drooped and the shivering got stronger.

The next thing I know, the blizzard grew worse and harsher. The wind picked up violently. Yet all I wanted to do was sleep. Snow was now covering me and my energy failed me.

I fell asleep in this cold blizzard. I didn't even hear the sounds of the steps of either three horses or six pairs of legs. I don't even know how long I was out.

**Ocato's POV**

"High Chancellor!" I could hear a guard call. I had just finished half of the paperwork that I was working on and had planned to do the rest tomorrow when one of the guards came running into the council chamber. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. He stood there panting and gasping from the run he had done.

"Yes?" I asked with hidden annoyance. He looked as if he had been struck. "The scouts that you sent out to go after the rouge bear have returned. But that's not the important part." He spoke slowly. I inwardly growled in annoyance.

"Spit it out!" I growled in annoyance. Oh how I hated suspense and blabbering idiots. Then again, the time of night wasn't really helping with the stress I was going through. Rika soon came in a rush his skin was paler than what it usually was and he was sweating.

"Father! They found Jack! He's hurt bad and the healer's think he's too damaged and sick to survive." He cried out in panic. This time, I was the one to go pale. _'Jack? Hurt? NO!' _ I rushed out of the room to where the healers resided, ignoring the uncomfortable stare I felt that followed me.

I couldn't even look at Jack when I reached the healers room. He was so bloody and broken. He looked worse off than he did during the fight in the war. Not only was his lower half broken but a bit of his face (nose) and his arm was all twisted in a way that made me doubt he would ever wield a weapon again. But then if he was here? Where was Kat?

My worry grew. She was so close to giving birth and if I'm correct, she's eight months. (A/N: Remember, Ocato doesn't know she already gave birth.).

Who was watching over her? Who was helping here? I paced back and forth in front of the door that led to Jack's room in which he was being cared for. If he was this bad, how bad off was Kat? Did she go with him or stay in one place?

OOO

A/N: More ideas would be nice. Ah, how's that for a tragedy?


	21. Ryu's Bad News

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 6

Ocato/Kat: 5

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

**Ties! Oh the humanity! I am stuck with ties! XD Make up your minds people. We're running out of chapters.**

I need more votes for the pairings, people.

I am not good with Lucien's character much. If you have advice for me, or if you want me to add a part with him that you think would be good, Let me know

**Chapter twenty-two will be the last chapter to vote! Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people!**

**Chapter 21**

**Jack's POV (A few hours earlier)**

My mind was still foggy when I opened my eyes. It was a struggle just to stay awake when I found myself face to face with the most astounding thing I have ever seen. There, right in front of me was a white unicorn (A/N: fighting the thing is such a pain when you need its horn.). It was staring at me with eyes that held such intelligence that I never saw in any beast before. Next thing I knew, the heavy bear was kicked off me by the unicorn and it glanced at me for just a minute and began to slowly walk away, snow crunching under its hooves.

"Wait!" I called weakly out to it. It didn't stop nor did it look back and I shivered. I was, no doubt, starting to turn blue from the cold. Knowing that I could not walk with my lower half being broken and bleeding and with my body being numb, I crawled on my arms, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I felt no pain but that was to be expected when you become numb from the cold. The unicorn must have heard me for it had slowed its steps long enough to reach up and grab its tail. It did not complain or make any kind of noise of disapproval and it trotted slowly when it felt like I had a good grip on its tail.

Had I done this while perfectly fine I would have felt like the stupidest idiot alive. But I could not climb on its back and I did not have the energy to crawl to the road let alone the nearest town. The beast took careful steps to avoid hitting me with its back hooves as it dragged me in the snow. The ice and snow itself got caught in my armor and made me colder than what I already was. The strength I diverted to my arms was ebbing away and I felt like I was going to pass out again.

I don't know how long the creature was dragging me but the second we got to the side of the road, I lost the energy in my arms and let go of the tail and fell face first in the snow. The unicorn whinnied in alarm and twisted itself around completely and nudged me with its velvet nose, trying to get me moving. I could only utter a moan and a gasp of air. Suddenly, it looked up and raced off in the snow the opposite way we had come, leaving me alone. Heavy foot step stomped up to me and I felt something hard and heavy on my back. It shook me and I moaned.

Whoever it was, they sighed and I felt myself being picked up bridle style. That's when I felt the pain coming back and I screamed in agony as they climbed on the back of a horse. The last thing I saw before I allowed myself to pass out again was the face of an imperial guard scout.

**Unicorn's POV**

I wondered the winter land. Normally, I would have been in my meadow, being protected by my Minotaur friends but Akotosh came to me. He begged me to go save a creature that was trapped in the snow under a dead bear. I rolled my eyes. Two legged creatures are so clumsy sometimes. I would have said no but then again, when Akotosh begs for anything, it's important. He claimed he owed a debt to the mortal. Now here I am, wondering to the place I heard the bears cry of rage. The illness that infected its brain made it vicious and dangerous for others of the forest around it.

As I got closer to the spot and I heard the bear, I spotted a bosmer with half of itself under the bear which had clearly been dead and worry filled me. Was the bosmer dead as well? Getting closer, I saw it shivering and the fear was swept away. Relieved as I was that it was alive, it would surly die if I left it under the bear. Taking a deep breath of its scent, I smelled that the bosmer was male. I can never tail what gender the two legged creatures were. No animal can unless they smell them. But now his scent was familiar to me, now permanently etched into my brain.

He groaned and looked up at me with blue eyes, begging eyes. I let out a whinny and kicked the bear off him. Surprisingly, he made no sound as I did that. I snorted as no my work was done. I turned and walked away after a quick look back at him. Now all he had to do was walk back to his pack and he can live happily ever after away from me. I was never fond of two legs and their packs. The cubs screamed and pulled and they smelled horrible, then when they got a little older, they whined and complained in their native tongue, when they are adolescence, they are like wolves, always rough and the adolescent males always challenge the leader. Then when they lose to the leader, they have a huff and cause trouble for the rest of us!

The worst part is when they're fully grown. Killing for pleasure! Not what I call a fascinating animal. But this one was a slight surprise. He looked so gentle and careful.

"Wait!" He had called out. I had not understood what his language meant but I didn't like his tone. Needy is what was laced in his words. But then I heard the sound of scraping snow and the smell of blood filled the air. This two leg was wounded and could not walk. I didn't need to turn around to see his eyes. Too many creatures, not being able to walk meant death. This rule apparently applied to the two legs as well. But one good thing about their packs. They heal the sick and hurt instead of killing or leaving them like many other animals. Maybe that's how the two legs got so strong. They protected each other.

I slowed down my walking and allowed him to grab my tail. I moved a bit faster. The bosmer's grip was weak and felt like it could wear out any second so I had to move fast.

**Felix's POV**

I held onto mommy as she wrapped me in the furry blanket. I loved it. It is all warm and toasty and kept me safe from the cold air of the town we were at. Mommy called it Bruma. Now we were standing outside what looked like a wooden box on wheels. A horse was in front of it. Mommy was talking to the golden lady about something. Then she mentioned the funny man that I had seen around.

"What about Jack? He was supposed to come with us!" I heard mommy say. I gripped her shirt and put what I can into my mouth. It felt funny on my gums and it smelled good. The golden lady threw some stuff in the box and jumped in, grabbing the string attached to the head of the horse.

"Look, I didn't want to worry you but Jack's not coming back. He was found half dead on the side of the road and was taken to the imperial city to be healed. That's the closest town near where he was." She said. Mommy's heart quickened and I heard her cry out before jumping in the box with me and we were soon moving fast. Faster than I can ever remember.

The ride was bumpy and cold despite the fur blanket that I was wrapped in. But I eventually managed to fall asleep. The next thing I know, I'm in the arms of a really tall man with yellow skin and he wore a red robe. His eyes were wet but he was smiling.

"Hello little one." He said softy and I took the finger he offered to me. Gripping it, I realized how familiar his voice was. But where had I heard it before? Looking around, he was sitting in a chair in front of a huge giant circle that came from the floor. The ceiling was higher than the warm place where Mysta was and mommy was no where in here. Oddly enough, I wasn't upset at her not being here. This man holding me was familiar, calm and soft spoken. His voice wasn't as soft as mommy but it seemed just right.

I gave a smile and gurgled. His eyes watered and he held me and nuzzled me as he laughed. "I have another child." He said that as if he couldn't believe it. I felt the man place a kiss on the top of my head. The only response was to gurgle before I found myself lying back in his arms again and facing the ceiling.

"Father?" another voice rang out and the man half turned in his seat. "Rika! Come see your little brother." He exclaimed excitedly and turned back. The footsteps of the other man was nearly unnoticeable for they were so quiet. Finally, when he was in my view, I gave a little fuss and kicked my feet. His eyes were scary and nothing about him was familiar besides the fact that he looked like the man holding me.

Said man that was holding me lifted me up to his face. "Hey." He said softly which calmed me down. "It's ok. Daddy won't let your big brother scare you. He's really nice." The Rika guy gave a weird look but my gaze was still on the one talking. He was my daddy? I have a daddy? I stopped fussing and smiled. He smiled and laughed quietly.

"High Chancellor." A woman's voice broke through. Daddy turned to her this time. "Yes Captain?" He asked. The new person stood straighter. "Miss Kat is asking for you in the healers room. She wants to have a word to you about Jack." Daddy's face went serious. "Of course. Rika, watch over Felix for me." He said and placed me in the clumsy arms of my older brother.

Daddy left and Rika stared at me uncomfortably. I didn't like that and the way he held me was uncomfortable. So I did the only thing I can do. I cried.

**Rika's POV**

When Felix began crying, I nearly dropped him in fright. Now I was running around the palace, panicing (which gave the guards a good laugh) and fidgeting where the baby's cries got louder and echoed through the hallway.

"HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Kat's POV**

I fixed what I could of Jack's hair and nearly cried. The once sky/baby blue hair was now matted with mud and blood. A few of the silky strands were missing and stuck to his face from the sweat he had from his fever. Jack was sick, no doubt about it. Him being injured wasn't helping anything either. The door opened quietly and Ocato stepped in. The look on his face proved that he held no humor in this situation. He had on the same expression when I had arrived.

_**Flashback**_

_I held the sleeping Felix close but not too tightly as Selena stopped the cart outside the palace. She hopped out and took the horse by the reigns. "You go ahead. I'll tie Missy up somewhere." She said before pulling the mare away and out the city. I didn't pause as I ran in and saw Ocato standing there. He had been expecting me. His face was cold and expressionless but then he saw Felix and his eyes shone affection._

"_The baby…How old is…umm…" He asked and reached for Felix. I handed the baby over without question to his father who smiled and his face tears weld up in his eyes at the sight of the infant. I gave a weak smile. "His name is Felix. He was born early. I think I was seven months pregnant. I don't remember." I replied. He held the baby higher to his face; his hands were gentle and soft._

"_He's beautiful." He whispered and kissed Felix's nose. I nodded. "Yes he is…I heard about Jack. Do you know what happened?" The mood broken and the tension increased as the affectionate moment faded. Ocato held Felix in his arms and he turned serious again._

"_Yes, Jack had been found at the side of the road where the snow was mush. I don't know exactly how it happened but from what I was told was that he fell down a cliff and got crushed by something heavy with how bad his lower half it." I was informed. Tears filled my eyes and my heart ached at the horrible thought of how bad Jack was._

"_He's down the hall and turn left." He said softly. His tone matched his eyes. "I'll be in the council chamber if you need me." That's when I bolted to where he had instructed me to go._

_**End Flashback**_

The silence between us was harsh and long. Or it was until Ocato cleared his throat. "You chose him didn't you?" I said nothing. He sighed and stood beside me. "I don't know. Everything is confusing right now and I can't focus on that with how bad off he is. He needs medicine." I whispered. Ocato hung his head.

"I understand." was his only answer. But something clicked. "Medicine!" I screamed happily then ran out of the room and into the empty hall, leaving Ocato confused and alert.

"Ryu! Ryu, can you hear me?" I cried out and looked around frantically and stormed all over the same hall.

"**I hear you. Calm down already." **Can Ryu's irritated voice. His once carefree attitude was grim and cold. **"I've been here for a while now. Not that I had a choice." **This confused me. "What do you mean?" I asked and instantly regretted it when I heard his answer.

"**I've come for Jack."** I gasped. "No! You can't have him! Not yet! Can't you wait a few more years?" I cried desperately. Ryu shook his head sadly. The job that was tasked to him apparently was emotionally hard on him as well as me.

"**I have no choice, Kat. He's dying." **I blew up. "No! He's not dying! If I can get the medicine from my world, he'll survive!" Ryu just stared at me pityingly. **"The medicine will kill him faster. Your world's medicine is poison for the elves. I'm afraid that unless he pulls through on his own, he will die. The only thing I can offer is the information that he has a very slim chance of surviving and if he does, he'll either be paralyzed or have a really bad limp." **Then he vanished, leaving me there to scream and yell at the dunmer spirit that had given up on the idea of his friend surviving.

I had cried for what seems like hours when I felt Ocato rubbing my back. I looked in his eyes and instantly I knew that he had heard the conversation between Ryu and I. But there was determination behind those brown orbs. "Don't worry." He said with stubbornness. "We won't let him go without a fight. And once he's back on his feet, you have some explaining to do."


	22. Ocato Finds Out

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 6

Ocato/Kat: 7

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

**This is the last chance to vote! If you vote for Jack and Kat, You better hurry and vote for them. **

**Chapter twenty-Three is when Kat makes her decision so get your votes in people! REMEMBER, YOUR VOTES AT THIS POINT DETURMINE JACK'S FATE OF LIFE AND DEATH! RAWR! Well, you all need to give me your ideas of what should happen to Jack actually because I have way too many ideas to choose just one.**

**MY poll after this is about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

**Chapter 22**

**Kat**

Jack was in terrible state and it only got worse every day. And each day, Kat would offer her services to feed him while the healers would change his bandages and kept the makeshift casts from shifting around as he would shift violently in his sleep. The only humor around the place lately was the fact of Rika trying to care for Felix who apparently didn't like his older brother one bit with how much he gave a fit every time the twenty year old would pick him up. And she prayed that no one asked about the diaper incident yesterday. It took poor Rika hours to clean that up.

But now it was late at night. The healer slept nearby Jack as if she was preparing for the worst. But I refuse to give into the depression. I was determined to keep my friend alive. Currently, he was stable but I was still worried nether less. Ocato had came in not long after I massaged Jack's neck to get the soup down to his stomach, a trick I learned from my mom who used to be a nurse. He stood silently behind me with his arms crossed over his chest impatiently.

"It's time to talk, Kat." He was serious, that much was certain. My heart pounded in my chest and my blood raced. Slowly, I diverted my attention from the bosmer and faced him. His hand was held out to me and I grabbed it, allowing him to gently lift me to my feet but was surprised when he pulled me to him and he bent down to my level and whispered in my ear "Let's make this more private."

Then he stood upright again and led me to his chambers. I followed without question. In some ways I couldn't wait to see how he managed to fix up his room. It wasn't long before we reached the door and when I stepped inside, I looked around. It was obvious that it was recently repaired and the pictures of his two sons and him was back on the mantel but now it had burnt spots on it and part of the corner was pissing where part of Rika's leg was missing in the picture.

All in all, despite the burns, the picture was pretty good. The walls that didn't need repairing had permadent scorch marks and four fingered claw marks in them. Much of the furniture was new and the food was fresh. "Please," He said and led me to the two chairs in front of the fireplace where the fire warmed the room. "Take a seat." I obeyed.

Ocato walked around me and sat in the seat beside me and looked at me expectantly. "Now, you have some explaining to do, Kat. I heard you talking to Ryu. And yes I am aware of him. I often speak to him in my sleep. Or rather before the war. He stopped coming when we won."

I gripped my pants leg and took a deep breath. "It all began when I got home from school…"

Ocato was very attentive through out my tale. He laughed at the incident with the boar and Jack had to save me from it and he grew worried when he found out that Jack was an anorexic and it was a struggle just to get him to eat even a carrot. He went pale when I hinted about Lucien. I didn't actually tell him about the dark brotherhood. I just hinted about a guy in a black robe.

After my tale, Ocato was deathly quiet. He didn't make a sound as he stared into the fire. Next thing I know, he's resting against the back of the chair with his hands on his face. "By the Nine." He groaned and rubbed his face. Suddenly Rika walked in with Felix who was crying and his face was red in his baby rage. Ocato reacted instantly and took the baby from Rika who was relieved and ran out. Ocato sat back down in the chair and made a successful attempt to calm him down by allowing Felix to grab his finger and play with it.

I smirked. "Be careful Ocato. He might think you're his mother and me the dad." I joked. But when Ocato looked at me with those dull, clouded eyes, my smirk was wiped off.

"I need to think. Please. Let me alone for a while, Kat." Feeling like my heart was breaking; I got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Felix with Ocato. I ended up wondering around the palace before I realized that I wouldn't be getting any sleep and decided to take a walk around the city. I went to my room and changed into my day clothes and left to go to the Temple of the One where the giant statue that was once Akotosh who was really Martin when he fought Dagon.

I looked at the dragon and broke down crying. "Martin. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm running out of options. Jack is dying of a fever. He's dying just like Ryu. He's terribly sick and now Ocato's upset with me. I need help." I could not help but talk to the statue which was once our friend. My thoughts drifted to Kat and Mysta who stayed at Cloud Ruler Temple.

I had gotten back to the palace shortly and I found a note on the door. It was an apology note from Ocato. I sighed sadly and went into my room to sleep.

Ocato didn't speak to me for days. He kept Felix for most of the time which made me angry because I couldn't even hold my own son unless I was feeding him. I don't know why Ocato kept him away from me. I knew that it wasn't from anger or scorn. Rika told me that he thought Ocato kept Felix with him because he wanted to raise him and wanted someone to talk to.

I growled. Ocato was beginning to be a pain.

OOO

A/N: Sorry it's short but I have to make this story move on.


	23. Ocato's Thoughts

I don't own Oblivion.

Jack/Kat: 7

Ocato/Kat: 10

Lucien/Kat: 1

Lucien, Ocato, Jack/Kat: 1

_**OCATO/KAT wins. (Sorry Jack/Kat fans)**_

**_NEW VOTE POLL: _You all need to give me your ideas of what should happen to Jack actually because I have way too many ideas to choose just one.**

**MY poll after this is about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

_**This next vote will last to chapter 33. That should give voters enough time.**_

JACK IS:

Alive with a bad limp: 1

Don't hate me my viewers! I just went by the poll.

**Chapter 23**

**Ocato's POV**

I kept Felix with me for days. I did not know what to think after what Kat had told me. Of course I didn't understand a lot of the words she used but from what I did understand, it meant that she came from another dimension. The thought of it was hard for me. I can understand Jack doing that kind of thing (and he has) but Kat was a different story. Her dimension was where we all were fictional was not something my nerves can take. But the proof is in the castle and in my arms. My own child was half of her world but as he lay in my arms and snuggling into my chest for warmth, I can not help but fill with pride.

Taking one hand, I rubbed it on his soft baby hair and smile. Maybe I could get used to it after all. His small green eyes looked up to me and glistened in the firelight. Such innocence was hard to come by these days. This was the same Look Kat had when I first saw her arrive with Jack. But the innocence was hard to spot under the depression and devastation that both her and Jack had that night.

And speaking of Jack, he hadn't made any progress of waking anytime soon and I was worrying me to no end more than the issue with Kat. Sure, she was my life but he was my oldest friend that still lived. If he were to die, I could not bear a day without him. I remember when I had first met him all those years ago when Ryu had just left and Jack was in the arena.

He had been a rough and hard to handle boy. Though he was not much younger than I, he acted it. His mind was always on Ryu instead of when he'd get his next meal. His temper was that of a two year olds and his mood changed just as fast as the adolescent he was.

But then again, the Bosmer race had always been a mystery to me. Something strange happens in their bodies when they reach teen hood. They're wilder than orcs and rebellious as heck and it was a pain to talk since into them. I was just grateful when I found out that they grew out of it when their hormones stabilized. But his temper never went away, just receded into his being.

I remember when I brought him to the palace a few days after I met him. We ended up having a tense debate in the council chamber and he took a chair and threw it across the room and it shattered. I'm amazed by this because the chairs are heavy and made of concrete.

Then there was when he got word of Ryu's death. The life was visible drained from his body. I never have seen someone so broken in my life as he was that month. It got so bad that he nearly starved himself but we managed to snap him out of it in time.

Felix's tired yawn broke my thoughts and I looked down to see him rubbing an eye with his tiny fist. Smiling, I carried him to the crib that used to be Rika's and placed him inside it. He fell asleep instantly. Rubbing his head softly, he snuggled a bit before being still once again. I stood to my full height and lay down on my bed beside the crib. Pulling the covers over me, I made the decision to talk to Kat tomorrow when I wasn't so tired.

**Kat's POV**

I couldn't help but storm around in the halls with a huffy face. Apparently this was funny enough to make the guards laugh as they spotted me before rushing off quickly down the hall in the direction they were headed.

I growled. "Same to ya' buddy." I mutter angrily and stormed to Ocato's door. I didn't worry about Jack for at the moment he was stable and he was responding well to the treatments that were given to him. He was able to flex his fingers. That made me excited for about an hour. That's when his fingers stopped moving which made it apparent he was back to sleeping. So with nothing to do, I had written and sent a note to Neko, explaining the whole incident and new things.

Earlier she had sent me a note telling me that Mysta was crawling now and was able to say "Mewsey." I don't know how khajiit babies developed but Neko was clearly excited so I didn't question it. I didn't have to wait outside the door long when it opened and Ocato came out carrying Felix. Only when he almost ran over me did he finally spot me. But when he looked at me, he did not look angry or upset. He had a tranquil expression and only one sentence from him had me leaping into his arms and being careful of Felix.

"I understand."

**Neko's POV**

Now that Mysta was crawling, I had to be careful she didn't wonder too far, get into mischief, or accidentally get stepped on by the Blades. Even though she can't go very fast, she has the energy and enthusiasm of a energized foul and she was mischievous as a stray cat teasing a dog. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh softly at her ambition to try to crawl away from me as I casually follow her from behind. She'd look back every once in a while and squeal in delight and do the whole process over again.

The whole day went on like this with her exploring what she can and trying to grab onto the legs of passing guards who laughed and walked on. That's when I chose the time to pick her up to set her down to sleep for as many hours as I can.

OOO

A/N: I know it's not much but I'm having a brain flop. Ideas would be lovely on what should happen next.


	24. Thief on the Streets

I don't own Oblivion.

**MY poll after this is about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

_**This next vote will last to chapter 33. That should give voters enough time.**_

JACK IS:

Alive with a bad limp: 1

Don't hate me my viewers! I just went by the poll.

**Chapter 24 – Thief on the Streets**

_**Three days later**_

**Kat's POV**

"I take it there is no sign of him waking up anytime soon is there?" Ocato asked and adjusted his hold on Felix who made his discomfort known. I shook my head. "No. He hasn't stirred one bit. It's like he's in a coma. He's lifeless. The only proof of him being alive is his noticeable breathing and that's even hard to tell."

It had been three days since Ocato and I became a couple and we were still shifty and uncomfortable about the new development. Had you told me a week ago that one day, I'd be the girlfriend to Ocato, I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. As the days gone by, not only had my worry whether or not Jack would wake up but there was the worry at how he'd react when he found out Ocato and I were in a relationship. Even I didn't know.

I sighed before walking to the bed of Ocato's chambers and grabbed my cloak that rested in a neat fold and wrapped it over me. "I need to go get Jack more bandages. He's bled through all the ones we had left. How much were they again?" I asked as I walked up to Ocato and he pondered for a bit.

"Three gold I believe. You will take that dagger with you won't you?" He replied fear shown in his eyes. I nodded and smiled, a little flattered. "Yes. I never take it off when I go out in public." Relief was very visible on his face and his shoulders sagged.

"Good. After all, the remaining Dagon worshipers are still after, not only me, but you, Neko, Jack and little Felix here. I don't know how the people of Cyrodill found out that he was my son but ever since then, he has too been a target. I will keep him with me." Then he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Take care. I love you." He murmured against my lips. I responded with "Love you." And left the castle, grabbing my sack that I hold my gold in and tying it to my hip. The air was cold and the night air bit against my face. It was winter now. As I wondered into the Market District, I passed a guard making his rounds. He saw me and nodded respectfully and continued on.

It was surprising to know that inn keepers have shocking amounts of bandages for sale and I knew one that was loyal to Ocato more than most of the guards. I had reached the door if the inn and extended a hand to open the door to go in when I heard that guard that I passed, yelling. I turned my head to the noise just in time to see an Argonian male with a fin on his head, running to me. He was watching behind me and didn't see me and we ended up crashing into each other and on the ground.

The pain in my back was nothing compared to the labor I went through with Felix but it soared up my back as I landed on the corner of the sidewalk step which now was jabbing into my back. And the fact that the argonian's heavy bulk sprawled on top of me wasn't helping. "Ow!" I growled out and the argonian groaned before getting up and with a quick "Sorry." He was off as quick as a flash.

So much for a 'Hi' and 'How do you do'. I groaned in pain as I managed to push myself in a sitting position. The guard that was chasing the lizard ran by me shouting "YOU ARE NOW ALSO CHARGED WITH THE ATTACK OF THE HIGH CHANSOLLER'S WOMAN!" Then he rounded the corner and I swear I sweat-dropped.

He must have been a new guy. 'First day on the job' was practically leaping off of him in a fit of joy. I ignored my pain as I got to my feet and noticed something about my person was off. Looking to where I had both my money and the dagger, I was surprised to find neither.

"THAT THIEF!" I screamed as a banshee in my fury and ran after the two so fast that there could have been a dust trail following me. My body screamed at me in its panic to get those back. The money was needed badly for bandages and the dagger was the last reminder of Ryu! I couldn't let them get away from me! I just couldn't!

**Ryu's POV**

I watched from my cloud. I had to admit while Jack's life was dangling, watching Kat was hilarious. I can't do anything without bursting out loud from what I see. I'm watching her chase the two like a dog with rabies. I could just imagine foam coming from her mouth as a tail soared behind her….Ok, maybe not a tail. That would have been too extreme.

"Ok, you've had your fun. You're to keep an eye on Jack remember? And don't for get Felix. That kid is the future for the incident in Skyrim." Barrus. The man was too smart for my liking and I was here longer than him! I looked back at the redguard in a manly pout.

"I know all about Hero A.K.A. Felix' grandson. I know what the kid will have to do in Skyrim. But for now, Jack's not in the clear." I replied stubbornly. Barrus' eyes softened.

"I know that he's your friend. But who's to say whether or not he's the one to become the Grand Crusader? It could be another person who just happens to have blue hair." He doesn't understand.

"Don't you get it?" I ask in deadly silence. "He is the only living humanoid alive with blue hair and unless he has a child with blue hair that I don't know about, I'm standing by my accusation." I growl. My protectiveness was growing with each second.

"Ryu, we're allowed to know only so much. But we both know he has not children. And it will remain that way if he is the Great Crusader." Barrus stated calmly as if trying to reason with me. I sink my head lower in sadness. That is true. The Great Crusader is not allowed to have children. That is the biggest rule. Secretly, I had hoped that Kat would have giving him a child. When I was alive, I had wished to see little Jacks running around, playing with my own son, Brock.

"Ryu!" I heard Martin rush up to the cloud I sat on and pushed past Barrus in his rush. His face was lit up in excitement.

"The Nine had just given me good news from their superior. And you are to go on a mission that involves Jack!" I could only stare dumbly as the news had reached my ears and a smile slowly broke out. I knew what was needed for the mission.

I was to go back to earth….as a weapon. But whose? I don't know until I get there.

**Kat's POV**

I could only lean against the wall and pant. I had been chasing them for an hour and I was down right exhausted. I growled and continued to catch my breath before starting after them again.

**Argonian Thief's POV**

Running into the girlfriend of the High Chancellor herself was not what I had been expecting when I stole that staff from the mage shop. But all the money that could have been used for the poor and needy sat in the sack that I oh so cleverly swiped from her along with a dagger.

Frankly, the thing gives me the creeps. Something about it stuck out and was freaking me out. Even my horse doesn't want to be near it and ran away from me every time I got close. The surprising thing was, it didn't feel that way when I took it. It felt this way when I finally lost both her and that annoying, obese guard.

Thanks to my horse, I ended up running all the way to Layowin and into the hideout where I collapsed tiredly onto my rugged bed as I waited for the others to arrive.


	25. The Dangers of the Dagger

I don't own Oblivion.

**MY poll about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

_**This next vote will last to chapter 33. That should give voters enough time.**_

JACK IS:

Alive with a bad limp: 1

Don't hate me my viewers! I just went by the poll

**Chapter 25 – The Dangers of the Dagger**

**Argonian Thief's POV**

I could not begin to explain about how much the dagger was giving me the creeps. I glanced at the tiny weapon in my hand. The air around it seemed to grow dense and thick like a veil of wax. Just looking at it, the sight of the blade looked sharper than what it really was and I swear I could feel a pulse under my fingers like the thing had a heartbeat. The pulse seemed to grow from a slow steady beat to a stern hearty pound. In my fear, I cried out and threw the dagger to the floor and scrambled into a sitting position on the bed and scoot as far as I could which resulted with me falling on the floor.

From my position on the floor on the other side of the bed, I could hear a groan of pain from where the dagger had fallen. Hesitating, I scooted around the bed and too the silver dagger. I just had to poke it and the blade glew when the groan came again.

"ACK!" I cried out and jumped on my bed. In all my life, never had I run into a weapon that was ALIVE! So you can imagine the shock I'm having.

"_That's right mortal!"_ With each word that came from the dagger, the blade glew. _"It's alive! Bleeeeeh!" _I scowled. The damn thing was making fun of me. My anger now smothered my fear and I jumped off the bed and stormed to the dagger and picked it up and glared at it.

I had expected it to say something else and when it didn't, I sniffed. "Thought so." I said coyly. "Noting but a reject. Nothing but a dull knife." The hilt felt hot but not enough to burn my hand. _"Wait a minute. You leave my mother out of this!" _This made me smirk in triumph.

"So you can talk." I said and went too sat on the edge of my bed. When I was comfortable, I watched it expectantly. The blade suddenly felt really cold. _"Uh, Pay no attention to the silver dagger which you now hold!"_ If I didn't know any better, I swear the dagger was panicking.

I held it by the very tip of the blade. "Yes," I said mainly to myself. "I wonder, how much would a shop keeper give for a talking dagger like you." I tossed it in the air, causing it to scream before I caught it by the hilt once again. "All I have to do is take you there and you'd do the rest."

The hilt was mildly warm. _"I'll never talk! You won't make me." _It said stubbornly. I grinned, showing off my argonian teeth. "We'll see." I hissed. "We'll see."

**Kat's POV**

I had been searching the place for what feels like hours and I swear the sun was starting to come up. I sighed and let my shoulders sag. How was I to explain this to Jack and Ocato? And without that money, I can't get the bandaged. I leaned against the wall and slowly slide down to a sitting position, admitting my defeat I cross my arms over my knees.

Next thing I know, I nearly get bowled over by the same argonian and the dagger was wrapped in a purple cloth and tied to his waist. In an instant, I'm on my feet and I run after him. He didn't even see me as it was my turn to knock him to the ground and with a grunt as he hit the stone road, I quickly yanked Ryu's dagger and the wallet that hung from the other side of his waist. I didn't need to look at hit for it had Ocato's insignia on it.

Jumping up from the thief, I find both of us surrounded by guards and their swords are pointed to the argonian that lay unconscious on the ground. One of them grabbed my arm. "Mistress, are you injured?" He asked like his job depended on me not being injured which made me roll my eyes.

'_No! I just got robbed and tackled my robber to the ground!'_ I wanted so bad to say that but I settled with a smile and "No. I'm ok." Color flooded in his face and soon the guards were picking him up and dragging him away except for the one who stayed by my side.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as calmly as I could as I put the money bag where I originally had it and placed the dagger back around my waist. He wrung his hands. "The High Chancellor was worried and ordered me to find and watch over you." _'Of course. I should have known.' _I think irritably. Ever since Ocato found out I had gotten pregnant with Felix, he got overprotective.

And now that Felix was born and he and I gotten together, he was even more so. It's like he doesn't think I can protect myself.

With that thought, I thought back on all my fighting experiences. I've only killed one deadra and it was by pure luck. I scowled and turned to go buy the bandages.

The inn was warm but wasn't lit well and the people there weren't very fond of imperial guards. _How did I know this?_ Passing by an orc, he was scowling harshly to my guard. _Lucky guess._ Stepping up to the bosmer who sold the bandages. Needless to say she wasn't happy about my late arrival but got over it after I explained why.

OOO

"I promise, I'm ok." I told Ocato for probably the millionth time today. I got back just an hour ago and he's still asking me that ridiculous question and pacing. And with Rika caring for Felix, there was nothing stopping me from hitting him upside the head since he was to my height. Damn altamer and their tallness.

"Are you sure?" His lips tightened in a hard line as he asked me this. I stopped myself from groaning. "Yes, I am fine." Then I kissed his lips. He stood to full height and gave me a hard look before sighing in defeat when I gave my 'innocent' look which involved a huge grin and wide eyes.

"Fine. I believe you. I'm not entirely satisfied but I do." Then he gave a weak smile. "I'll be done with work in an hour. We can have dinner in my chambers. I know it's not much of a date but if I step one foot outside, I'll be swarmed by the citizens and we'd never get any piece." He didn't need to tell me. Last time he tried to go outside, the was mobbed with beggars and shop keepers alone. It took a lot of the guard's effort to get him out.

And I was no better off. I got swarmed, though not as much as Ocato, just by dating him. Was this how Jack and Hero felt every time they took a step outside after solving a huge crisis? It had been nearly a year since Hero's death and I don't even know where they buried him. My eyes hit Ocato's and I returned the smile.

"Sure. Some time to each other would feel cool." I answered. Ocato's eyebrow went up but didn't question. He long since gave up on trying to figure out my slang so he usually just assumed or ignored them most of the time. "Well, I'll see you there in an hour." Then he kissed my cheek before walking off to finish with today's work, leaving me to go to the palace garden where Neko and I used to wash the palace laundry. Now, Ocato wouldn't let me pick up a sock if he could help from it.

I sat down on a bench and looked at the sun. I had gotten a letter from Neko after I delivered the bandages to the healer. According to the letter, Mysta was walking now and that Neko had found a nice Khajiit guy called Shadow. I had thought it was a strange name but little Mysta was happy with him and he was good with kids.

What had me concerned was that he used to be a thief. And I'm not talking about Jack's cousin who I created a long time ago who's name actually was Thief and for good reason too. Next to the Grey Fox, Thief was the most wanted. I wrote a letter back saying how happy I was for her and hoped to see her soon. I had no idea what kept her up near Bruma besides Shadow but she stayed up there and Ocato couldn't find enough time to send me an escort to see her.

"_Kat? Kat? Help! It's dark!" _I knew that voice. That was Ryu but he was coming from where I had the dagger. Quickly, I took the dagger from its halter and unwrapped the purple cloth. I watched the blade glow with every word and gasp with wide eyes.

"_Wait, why am I panting?" _The dagger gasped. _"I don't even have lungs or a mouth."_ The panting and gasping stopped. _"Thanks, Kat. I thought I was going crazy when I heard your voice."_

"Ryu!" I exclaimed happily. "What are you doing as your own dagger? And please tell me that you're here with good news." I begged, thinking of Jack who still lay unconscious on the healer's bed.

"_Why, yes. Yes I do. The good news is that he should be waking up soon. Bad news, after that, I'm not so sure what's going to happen. But if I'm right, he won't die anytime soon."_ Was the answer I got. As happy as I was, the way Ryu phrased it didn't make me feel comfortable.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously. I wanted to curse. There was always a catch with Ryu I bet.

Ryu cleared his nonexistent dagger throat. _"There is a prophecy including a blue haired man as the new Divine Crusader."_ Caught off guard, I replied with "Of what race?" as I thought of an altamer with a vibrant bright blue mane. He had blue eyes and all around his eye socket to his eyebrows was pitch black and his skin was a nice tan. This was Vanden. Yes, I know. I make a lot of characters but I do love making new characters.

There was a long pause. _"Well, it doesn't say. All I know is that the person has blue hair."_ I grumbled. "But Jack is going to pull through right?" I ask. _"As far as I know, yes he is."_ Ryu answered. I mentally cheered and outwardly squealed in happiness while holding my hands high above my head, making Ryu exclaim in fear at being so high.

"Thank you, Ryu! You can't imagine how happy that makes me." I said as I lowered my hands and held the dagger to my eye level. Ryu gave a shaky laugh. He was probably still shaken up at being so high in the air. Funny, when he was alive, he was taller than that. I guess having no legs to support you makes on finicky.

"_Yes well."_ Once again he cleared his nonexistent throat. _"I would like to be with Jack when he wakes up. I have much to tell him."_ I nodded. "Ok. Here's what we'll do. Every night, I'll drop you off on Jack's nightstand and pick you back up on the morning." Was it me or was the handle slightly warm. _"Sounds good. Good night then."_ Then he silenced.

I hurried to Jack's room and placed Ryu on the nightstand and took a long look at Jack. He had color back in his cheeks and his hair seemed to shine once again. I bent over and placed a kiss on my friend's forehead.

"Be well soon, Jack."

I had reached Ocato's chambers and there was a full meal still warm. He smiled when I entered and we ate. Needless to say that dinner with Ocato ended in bed and I don't need to add any details. The dinner on the other hand was really good. It felt like the food melted in my mouth and it was so warm.

I woke up the next day. I was snuggled against him and he was kissing me when I opened my eyes. "That's one way to wake up." I had commented. Now he's been in a strut-walk with a smug smile on his face which probably creeped the guards out. When he left for work, I took a nice hot bath which helped a lot.

Now here I was, standing outside Jack's door, listening to Ryu singing a song from my world which is shocked me to no end. Opening the door, Jack was still unconscious as usual but Ryu the now dagger was on the night stand singing the most ridiculous song that I have ever heard. What made it worse was that he was a bit off key.

"_I've got the power! Yeh Yeh! Oh! Hi, Kat." _Apparently he noticed I was here. Rushing over, I picked him up. "How do you know that song?" I asked, still in my shocked stupor. Ryu laughed. _"You think that the dead here can't go to your world? When you're dead, there is no limits. The is no 'one dimension'. I can go anywhere I want as if taking a stroll through the park. Only without the mugging. I can go to any dimension I want with just a step away. So naturally, I got to hear songs from your world."_

I wanted to shake him. I really did but what good would that do to a dagger. I swear he was being cheeky. Rolling my eyes, I asked. "Are you ready to go?"

"_Sure. Poor Jack can't appreciate good music when he hears it. My majestic voice had him groaning."_ Ok, now I KNOW he's being cheeky. Wait, what did he say? "He was groaning earlier?" I exclaim and turn to Jack who didn't move or make a sound.

"_Yeah. He groaned just before you showed up."_ I turn back to Ryu. "I know it's just a theory but sing some more!" I demanded. _"Oh I couldn't-oh, wait. Yes I could. Ok, my adoring fans __(I shudder at the thought of the Annoying adoring fan from the arena)__What shall I sing?"_

"Oh! Oh! How about the 'I'm a Cucumber' song!" I suggested. Ryu scoffed. _"Is that the best you came up with? Fine…I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, please don't take me to the pickle farm!"_ As Ryu finished, not only was I laughing, but Jack's hand was twitching.

"_Sure, laugh it up. I'm wasting such talent here." _Ryu grumbled. But I knew he was playing. I knew that he was happy that Jack was going to wake soon.

"_It seems like only yesterday, the last Divine Crusader was around instead of over eighteen years ago."_ Ryu said randomly as if he meant to say it to himself. I looked back at him, my excitement wearing off. "Who was the Divine Crusader then? If my memory is correct, the first one dies centuries ago. Long before your time…" I informed him. The air grew tense as he stayed quiet longer than he should.

"_Me…I was the last Crusader. But because of my illness, I had my knights place the armor and relics where they originally resided. The curcass is still in the crypt where the ghosts guard it for another worthy Crusader to stand and prove themselves."_ He spoke sadly as if he was emotionally broken from the experience.

"Did you know you were dying? Is that why you had them scatter the relics? And what about Umerill? I thought you killed him body and spirit." This was all so confusing.

"_Kat, my job was to keep him at bay. The difference between the game you know and what I've done is that the Prophet never came to the chapel at the Nights of the Nine's house. I was never given the spell and I most certainly could not kill his spirit when I was the one who accidentally brought him back to the living!"_

The air grew cold with Ryu's admittance. Guilt reeked off the dagger like a bad stench. I was literally shaken with what he had told me.

"_I didn't mean to do it. But I was young and foolish. I messed with magic I never should have and accidentally brought him back to life. And it brought my illness. I didn't get sick from the cold or some other random thing. I got sick because Umerill was sucking my magic like a lifeline. The lack of magic ruined my health and I was growing weaker and weaker with every day. The worst part…I didn't die of the illness…I died because I ordered one of my knights to kill me…"_

OOO

A/N: Whew! There it is. I'd love you hear ideas from you people.


	26. The Shocking Truth

I don't own Oblivion.

**MY poll about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

_**This next vote will last to chapter 33. That should give voters enough time.**_

JACK IS:

Alive with a bad limp: 2

Don't hate me my viewers! I just went by the poll

There's a list of links to which you can see these characters and _SOME_ who will appear later in the story.

**Chapter 26 – The Shocking Truth**

**Kat's POV**

Betrayal hurts more than I can imagine. It feels like he floated from my hand and stabbed me in the chest with his blade. But there was another thing that Ryu wasn't telling me which made the feeling go away. Things didn't add up. I held the hilt tighter and I knew that if he could, Ryu would have winced right about now.

"What magic were you doing and why were you doing it?" I asked and bit my lip in anticipation. Silence hung in the air like a cold chill and it wasn't until a long while when he spoke again.

"_I was using a dark spell. I can not remember what it was called but it was spelled in Latin. One of your languages…It was also the spell that brought you here. But for some reason, it sent you here just before the war started so there's a reason you're here. The Nine weren't into talking to me much because I had a bad habit of prying but…I think-no-I know that they sent you here to stay for good. The way they altered your physical appearance wasn't just for show. There was a reason…I had my theories for a long time now…But I most certainly realize why now…"_

He had stopped talking to let my mind wrap around all that he had said. My lips tightened and my eyes squished. I had thought that I was sent here by accident. And now he's telling me that he used a spell that brought me here just before the Oblivion crisis even grew and for a reason? So many blanks. I never once complained or gave a thought as to why I was here because I was just glad to be in this world. But now he's just made me think about all those things in just one speech. My head was hurting so much right now.

"_Kat…You were Hero's baby sister."_ It felt like a ton of bricks leapt up and hit my head as the world stopped.

"W-What did you say?" I shrieked. My body began to shake. I didn't know why but it was. My heart sped up and my skin grew cold.

"_Do not get upset Kat. I had been thinking while I was dead. I had heard so much from where I was and none of it made since until you came. And the problem was that I never pieced it all together until last night. The reason Hero got so mad when you got pregnant with Ocato's baby though he didn't let it out until you smashed the potion against the cupboard. He wasn't being a bastard, he was being protective. He KNEW you were his sister. All male fairy elves know by instinct who they're related to."_ With each word Ryu said felt like a bite to my heart. Like a vampire just gave up with veins and tore out my heart and bit into it. Tears stung my eyes as they leaked at the sudden realization. Now that I thought about it, Hero always had a strange look on his face when he was around me. Not that it was often.

"But…" My voice was weak and as small as a child. "Why didn't he tell me then? And if my parents in the other world aren't my real parents, then who is…I have so many questions." Ryu 's blade's glow was dull. _"I don't know, Kat. I'm sorry. That is something you'd have to prey to the Nine for."_ And he was quiet for the amount of time I stayed there and cried.

**Mashtra-Rougrab's POV**

I glared at passing guards from my cell. The Chancellor's girlfriend had knocked me out on the street and I had to admit that she was pretty good when she did it. The perfect tackle that I didn't see coming. The jingling of skeleton keys had me looking up to see a guard unlocking the door and holding it open while giving me a stern glance.

"Mashtra-Rougrab, someone's paid your bail." She said nastily. I couldn't help but grin and stand up. Cautiously, I walked out of the cell, past her and down the hall with a strut in my step. Only one man I know who would let me sit in that cell for an hour and had enough money to bail a thief like me out. The guard walked silently behind me, boring holes in my back as I stepped into the main hall of the castle. She stopped following me when I left through the heavy wooden doors to the outside and there stood Vanden in his blue velvet clothes.

Now, Vanden ruled at the castle just outside Chorrol. There, he owns a certain amount of the wilderness. I guess you could say in your own right that he's the Count of the wilderness. With any rate, he's a Count and well respected by many. I spotted him and we shared a smile, his blue mane just as bright as I remembered. Its color reminded me of electric neon blue. He strutted up to me and clapped his hands on my shoulders. He looked me over.

"Well, Mashtra. You sure did it this time. Stealing from and knocking the High Chancellor's girlfriend down was either brilliant or foolish. Knowing you, it'd be foolishness." He scolded me lightly. The smile he held on his face kept me from feeling any guilt at all. This made me give a giant argonian grin. He was just doing that to fool around.

"How could I avoid the temptation?" I asked him innocently though I avoided telling him that my encounter with the small elf was by pure accident and the money bag I 'Stole' from her had gotten snagged on my belt. But I did steal the dagger and was glad when the damned thing was gone from me.

Vanden released my shoulders as he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Mashtra. What am I going to do with you? You're too much." He stated good naturally and rubbed his blue hair. When he was done laughing, he watched me with such intensity that kind of creeped me out. The black around his eyes didn't help me at all. "I heard you got the dagger of Ryu." He said with a dull monotone echo. Then his blue eyes glared and blazed with fury.

"Then you were careless enough to lose it!" He shouted which caused me to pale and lean away. Sweat began to bead over my scales. This altamer wasn't the happy guy he usually was. "Do you know how many things can be done with the blood of the Great Crusader? His blood that resides on the inside of the handle is the key to getting into the Alyid ruin that holds all his treasures! Including the one I'm looking for!" He continued.

He stopped his rant and closed his eyes, placing a hand over his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm him. Then he slapped his two hands together and took one long deep breath; the anger visible gone from his face. Then he looked back at me, anger and fury were not completely gone. Those blue orbs of his made that clear.

"Ok," He began, taking another breath. "Here's what we'll do. You steal the dagger back, and you get paid for what I had hired you for in the first place. Only now, you'll have a tougher time." He reached in a bag that sat by his foot, pulled out a parchment and handed it to me. "Here's is a basic scale of Ocato's palace where the dagger is. I've marked where there are guards. I don't care how you do it, get me that crown!" He hissed harshly. Neither of us noticed the pale bosmer in the bushes.

**Thief's POV**

I stayed in my position from the bushes. I had finally earned enough money to buy a house and it's furnishings in this town and was on my way to the count so I could buy said house when I spotted Vanden and my best friend Mashtra-Rougrab. He and I became friends when I ended up sharing a cell with him in Bruma. We ended up huddling together with the cold in the prison. Argonians may be lizards but they are…how could I put this, slightly warm blooded but they get could easier than any other race.

But the difference between us is that I'm the Grey Fox and he's a hired thief. No one knows that I am the Grey Fox for I kept it secret. The altamer who hired him wasn't the nicest guy that he appeared to be as when he's determined to get what he wants. He's been after Jack's dagger for years now but every time, Jack evades him, unknowing he was being followed by those Vanden has hired. Now I have nothing against high elves but this particular altamer sets my teeth on edge since he's a young Dark Brotherhood member. He could easily sneak in and steal the dagger but should he be caught in the High Chancellors palace, he'd be sentenced to death.

I ground my teeth. I knew his motives better than anyone and he's using my best friend to steal from my cousin who lays unconscious in the palace. As both Vanden and Mashtra-Rougrab leave the area, I am mentally fuming. Crawling out of the bushes, I think of Jack. Should he wake while his Mashtra was there, he'd attack, no matter how weak he was. And I know that he'd lose in his weakened state. Carefully, I devise a plan. I have to get that dagger before Mashtra-Rougrab. Even if it meant my very life. I will not let my cousin die at the hands of Vanden's lackeys. Even if they are my best friends.

**Ocato's POV**

I couldn't help but notice how pale my love was. Even as she rushed into the council room (thank goodness I was the only one remaining there) and rushed into my arms and began to cry. She told me a lot that night. Ryu talking to her as Jack's dagger and what he told her. I hushed her soothingly and kissed her. Taking her back to my chambers, I would give her a hot drink and try to calm her.

**Rika's POV**

Felix chewed on my finger as he lay in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as he did so and looked around. People walking by would just see an altamer in leather armor including the hood over my head, carrying an infant who was happy and healthy. I had fed a few days ago so the sun didn't burn me but the brightness hurt my eyes, which is why I wore the hood part of my armor so much.

Felix squealed and let go of my finger and reached for a bird that landed on a beam that stuck off a building. It looked at the baby with a gauge of interest, squawked and few off. Felix laughed at this which made me smile at his little antics. Such a small thing was so interested in everything. I bent down to kiss my baby brother on the head and he laughed once again and grabbed my nose with a strength I didn't know babies had. I could easily break away from his small hand but I didn't.


	27. The Key to the Ruins of the Crusader

I don't own Oblivion.

**MY poll about what happens to Jack. Does he die or live? Does he have a limp or is he paralyzed. I'm giving all of you the decision.**

_**This next vote will last to chapter 33. That should give voters enough time.**_

JACK IS:

Alive with a bad limp: 3

Don't hate me my viewers! I just went by the poll

There's a list of links to which you can see these characters and _SOME_ who will appear later in the story.

**Me:** I just thought of something. If you're the kind of person who wants to read an **M **rated moment between any of my characters, you are welcome to make it and post it. Just don't claim the characters.

**KMB12:** But send Sabor the link to it. She'll wanna read it.

**Me: **Yeah… I wonder if anyone will do it…I challenge any readers that will do it!

**Differences:**

**Person's POV: **How a person views things and how things are told by the character.

**Person:** Where the person is at and their views told by the narrator.

**Chapter 27 – The Key to the Ruins of the Crusader**

"I thought I told you to get that dagger!" Vanden growled as he rubbed his hand through his hair. Standing up from his seat in his room of the castle he owned, he stormed over to the argonian that made a glorious attempt to stand as still as the stuffed lion Vanden had in the trophy room. The only move he made was a slight flinch.

"I swear, I was in the palace but the dagger was gone and I know that the High Chancellor and his girlfriend didn't have it and there was no way that blue haired bosmer could have hidden it whilst in his coma and that annoying guard in the leather armor wasn't at the palace all day." Mashtra-Rougrab stated firmly as he held his ground. He watched as his employer ground his teeth as he growled.

Vanden's glare was sharper than any blade. "And yet you return to me empty handed when you know exactly what would happen if you came back without it." He yelled and raised his hand to use an electric spell on the argonian who tensed when the thief's words hit him. He froze in place and his expression showed his shock and surprise as his skin paled.

"Wait…Did you say "_blue haired"_'? Are you telling me that there is another with blue hair?" He let his arm drop and Mashtra relaxed with a relieved sigh. His employer's punishments were painful even for one as tough as his self. Mashtra nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "He lay on the bed right beside the night stand where the dagger should have been. But it was like someone got there first." Vanden said nothing and stared at the argonian as if he was looking through him. Suddenly he whirled around and screamed into the air so loud that Mashtra had to cover the places where sound went in since he had no ears. "Get me that dagger!" Vanden yelled at the top of his lungs. Mashtra paled and ran out of the entire castle as quickly as he could and past the gate as it closed behind him.

**Thief**

Mashtra scratched his fin as he walked down the stone path. At least he wasn't punished for failure. The mere thought of it made him shiver. "Mashtra." Mashtra heard behind him and he turned to see Thief with the dagger that he was assigned to get. Mashtra's face reddened in anger.

"You are the one who took it? DO you know what could have happened to me? I would be put on a spit and fried to a crisp!" Mashtra hollered. He had to hand it to Thief. The bosmer didn't flinch one bit. In fact, he looked a little bored.

"I know but at least you didn't get in trouble. Had you grabbed this dagger, it would have come _"Alive"_ in a since and make such a racket that you'd be caught in a second." Thief informed and put the dagger in the bag. Mashtra's anger deflated. "I do not understand." Thief held out the bag to Mashtra who gripped it.

Thief's eyes grew alert as they glared. "Only elves can touch this dagger without it wakening. That's its curse. Should any part of it touch the skin of anything other than an elf, it'll scream and shock you should the spirit feel angry." Mashtra blinked and Thief sighed out his frustration.

"Didn't you ever study up on these things? The dagger has Ryu's spirit. Even as a dagger he could fight you off just by releasing a certain amount of electric that even rubber couldn't save you from." Mashtra nearly dropped the bag in fear but he held tight. No wonder it felt so wrong in his hands.

"You tell me this now?" He said alarmed at the small vampire bosmer. Thief placed a comforting hand on Mashtra's arm. "Hand that to him tomorrow as to no arouse suspicion. I'm sure you can think of a good story."

**Neko's POV**

My kit Mysta lay sleeping in my arms and she remained so when I handed her over to her nanny here at Cloud Ruler Temple. When I was sure that she was alright, I left the room and nearly ran into Shadow whose braided mane jutted from his head band. He managed to catch me before I fell and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Neko, we have to stop meeting like this. If you wanted a nuzzle, you should have just said so." He teased with a coy grin and I smacked his arm laughing. "Stop making fun of me." I say. "You agreed to teach me how to fight. What time are we starting?" He rubbed his furry chin.

"I believe we can start now. Yes we can. Grab a sword and meet me out back. I shall teach you the ways of the khajiit swordsmen and don't clip your claws. They are part of the training." Then he nuzzled me and I did so back before we broke apart, allowing me to hurry and grab a sword. I was going to learn to fight.

**Kat**

"No!" Kat screamed and shuffled around Jack's room. She looked under everything, through everything, and over everything. Kat practically took the entire place apart, looking for Ryu who had gone missing from the night stand. She was heading to pick him up when she noticed he was gone. Her cries alerted Ocato and he came running to find out what was wrong.

Now he just stood back and watched Kat make a mess of Jack's room with him still in his coma with a rag over his forehead. "My love, what are you looking for?" He asked, hesitating to go near the upset Fairy elf due to her frantic behavior. That and she had been sick for a few days and had yet to go to a healer to find out why.

She faced him with fear. "Ryu's dagger is gone! Someone must have taken it! If Jack finds out that his special dagger is gone, he'll be so upset!" Then her face turned green and she covered her mouth. "Oh, God." She ran out the door and down the hallways before she threw up on the floor. Ocato ran up behind her and rubbed her slumped shoulders.

"This is getting ridiculous. You need to see a healer. I'm worried about you Kat." He said softly and helped her on her feet, making a mental note to have someone clean the mess on the floor later. Kat whipped her mouth on her hand and looked at him. Her face was still green.

"I have a suspicion on what this might be. But if it is, I'm afraid." Ocato stared at her. Her throwing up without eating anything was proof enough of what she thought. They had been sharing the same bed for nights now and that was evidence to prove it even more. Determination was crystal clear in his voice and on his face as he grabbed her hand, making her look at him in confusion.

"If that is the case, then I must ask this sooner than what I planned. Kat…Will you be my bride? Will you marry me?" Ocato asked with soft determined words. She looked at him with wide eyes. Tears began forming as she hugged him tightly, him responding with equality. "Yes." She whispered in his ear. "Yes…" and for a moment, just that moment, Ryu was forgotten.

**Jack**

He felt like he was floating in a black void. He was so cold and could not move a thing. He wanted to cry out. Cry out to anyone who was listening. Jack was brave for the most part. But the darkness made him frightened. It wasn't like the shadows in dungeons and temples, this darkness made your body chill to the bone.

Fear. He was not used to that. But he, Jack, was frightened. He could not move one mussel. Those alone made him want to cry. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he call out for Kat or Ocato? Anyone, he didn't care. He wanted out of this fearful darkness.

_Relax young hero._

A bright silhouette of a woman stood before him. He could see her figure but not her features. The white light coming from her blinded him. Gently, she took his hand.

_It's almost time to wake from your slumber. Do not fear. We shall not let you fall._

Warmth filled him and it felt like the darkness was reseeding. Was he truly going to wake up soon? Jack wasn't even aware he was asleep. Closing his eyes, he allowed the woman pull him through the portal.

**Rika**

Felix had started crying not so long ago. He was hungry. I sighed. I hopped Kat and my father weren't at their nightly habits again. I nearly walked in on them one time. I turned to walk back to the palace, almost running into a blue haired altamer who looked like he ate a lemon.

He took one glance at me and the crying Felix before he sniffed snottily and continued on he way. I hissed, baring my vampire fangs. If he heard me, he didn't show. Instead, he continued on strutting down the road with a very familiar dagger bound around his waist.


	28. Notice: Temporary Delay

**NOTICE:**

**I will not be able to update for a while because I'll be away for a few days and will be unable to update but I will add a new chapter some time when I get back.**

**Grateful to all of you,**

**Sabor Tooth Tiger**


	29. Jack Awakens and a Sneak Peak

I don't own Elder Scrolls.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I would have updated earlier but I got Skyrim a few days ago and I love it so much, I can't stop playing it! It's addictive!

And because I've been gone so long, I'm going to give you a sneak peak of this story's sequel. If you don't want spoilers of the Skyrim game, don't read.

**Sequel Sneak Peak Begin**

**Ryu in my file isn't blind but in the story he is.**

_**Ryu's POV**_

_The haze in my mind started to lift as I rocked side from side as the cart he was in swayed. I could hear a nord talk to me but I could not focus on what he was saying. But I was aware that he soon began to talk to a Breton. How many people were here? Shaking my head, the last thing I remembered was losing my sight and felt being picked up. All this because I grabbed an enchanted ring by accident. With a bump from the cart, that's when I felt leather bonds which tied my wrists up. I couldn't even lift my hands to my face to touch the scar I had under my right eye. Nor could I touch the white films that covered my eyes which clearly told others that I was completely blind._

_Finally, the cart jolted to a stop. "Why are we here?" Came from the nervous Breton. Who was answered with "Why do you think?" from the Nord. Next thing I know, we're hopping off the cart. Names of the other passengers on the trip were being called off. I could hear the Breton yelling and getting shot by an arrow after he started running._

"_You there. Step forward." I knew that was directed at me. I stepped forward, trying to avoid stumbling over my feet and a hand grabbed my shoulder which stopped me, telling me I had gone far enough. The same voice appeared._

"_You're not on the list. Who are you, Dark elf?" He said kindly but not too kindly. In attempt to turn my head in his direction, I spoke. "Ryu." That came out meeker than what I had hoped to be. "What do I do? He's not on the list." The man asked his companion._

"_It doesn't matter." She said harshly and grabbed my tunic and pulled me to my left to where others stood. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were there. She pulled me to a stop beside two people and kept going. She began to talk with other people but I wasn't paying attention to them._

"_What are you being executed for?" the voice was clearly a high elf male who smelled oddly of wet dog. "Honestly, I have no clue. I just woke up in the wagon." The high elf took a deep breath. He was frightened, there was no mistake about that._

"_I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't be here. My ancestor was the High Chancellor of Cyrodill. They can't do this to me." This made my ear twitch. "Who?" I asked over the sound of someone walking to the executioner after screaming at the priestess. "H-High Chancellor Ocato. He's my ancestor. Although, no one would know that considering I'm part Fairy elf."_

_We both went quiet. Was this really…Kat's and Ocato's descendent? If only I could see. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. "Ashair." He responded. "Yours?" The axe went down with a harsh sound. "Ryu." I answered. It's not like anyone would remember my name after all. That was who knows how many years if this guy is calling Kat and Ocato his ancestors._

"_Next, the dark elf." The woman from before called out. A roar loud as thunder rung out. "Did you hear that?" One of the solders asked._

"_I said, next prisoner." The captain growled out in distaste. "You heard her, prisoner. Nice and easy." The first soldier I had heard spoke calmly. I took cautious steps to their voice when hands roughly grabbed me and a foot shoved me into a kneeling position. Next thing I knew, my head was on an execution block and screaming and yelling followed by the loudest roars of all._

_A dragon._

_**Kat**_

_She looked around in excitement and joy. But in a way, depressed. This was not Cyrodill. Where was she?_

**Chapter 28**

**Kat's POV**

The visit with the healer wasn't at all what I expected. There was something strange with him. He was a Altmer, which much was certain but his facial features were rougher and he didn't have all that fat like the other Bosmer around here had. His face made me believe he hadn't eaten in days but the rest of his body told me different with all those mussels. His hair was in a neat mane and he had paint of some sort on his face and a scar that went across his left eye which had a white film signifying that his left eye was blind.

But despite his strange features, he at least told me why I was sick. I was pregnant…AGAIN! Not that I'm complaining but having Felix was a stretch for me. Sighing, I walked into Jack's room where he still lay on the bed. When I sat, I felt something in my pocket poke me. Curious, I reach into the pocket and pull out another note.

_**Ryu's Tomb**_

Once again, I magically get a note with very little on it and no name. The sound of cloth shuffling diverted my attention to see Jack facing me with his eyes open. I gaped at him.

"So." He rasped with a small smile. "What'd I miss?" Eagerly, I cry out and hug him tightly.

OOO

A/N: Sorry It's short but I am so hooked on Skyrim. Ideas from you guys would be helpful.


	30. Ryu's tomb robbers

I don't own Elder Scrolls.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was playing Skyrim. You know how that is right?

**Differences:**

**Person's POV: **How a person views things and how things are told by the character.

**Person:** Where the person is at and their views told by the narrator.

**Chapter 29 – Ryu's tomb robbers.**

**Kat's POV**

"You and Ocato then huh?" Jack said sadly as he lay on the bed. I said nothing as I watched him. He forced a smile. "Well…I'm happy for you both." Then he looked around. "Where's my old dagger?" I bit my lip. "Someone stole it." Jack nearly jumped from the bed and I had to push him back down.

"No! We have to get it back! No one but you and I are to have it! They will bring Umerill back!" He cried but didn't get out of the bed. "I don't understand." I said quietly. His blue eyes reached mine. Tears poured out from his eyes.

"Ryu entrusted the dagger to me for more than friendship. It's like a skeletal key to his tomb of where he was buried. The only way in it is to get a key from a count or countess or the dagger. But only an elf can touch the dagger without getting shocked." He spoke darkly like it was the most unspeakable thing ever.

He saw my blank look. "You know that Ryu was the Divine Crusader right?" I nodded. "And you know what he did and who killed him?" I stared at him for a moment. "I know he had one of his knights kill him. And send the relics to where they originally were." Jack nodded.

"But that wasn't the whole story. Not only did they return the armor pieces, they stayed their themselves after death. The only way that one could get the artifacts is if they had his amulet. And the only way to find them is to have the map to which both were buried with Ryu himself."

Now that made more since. I pulled out the note that I had gotten earlier and showed it to Jack who looked at it puzzling. "I didn't write that. It just appeared in my pocket." Realization dawned on him. "We need to get to Ryu's tomb! Now!"

Just before I asked 'Why' Rika suddenly came in with a crying Felix, who I grabbed and held close, trying to calm my precious baby down.

"Jack…You're awake." Rika spoke softly. Jack gave him a smile them Rika shook his head quickly. "No, No time for joy. I have terrible news! Someone broke into the Divine Crusader's Tomb. Ryu's Crypt."

Jack gave me a look. "Rika, here's what I need you to do."

**OOO**

**Mashtra-Rougrab**

The argonian followed the high elf through the dark crypt. It was frightfully silent and the only source of light was coming behind a stone door that was locked with an indent of a dagger with the same symbols of the one that they had. Vanden chuckled evilly as he placed the dagger in the indent and it fit like a glove.

Mashtra could only watch in horror as the dagger spun in place until it was upside-down and there was a loud click as the door unlocked and the two large stones split apart to reveal a mummified Dunmer with an amulet around it's neck. The amulet glowed brightly and a map sat beside the corpse.

"Ah, yes. Hello Ryu. Nice to finally meet you, you dead thing." Vanden taunted as he stepped beside the mummy and yanked the amulet off and the glow vanished. He then grabbed the map and stuffed it in his armor pocket.

Mashtra watched in horror and felt sick come up to his throat. Never in all his life had he robbed a grave or seen someone do it. To rob a grave in Black Marsh was one of the worst and most disrespectful anyone could do for the Argonians respected the dead higher than the king himself.

Vanden then walked passed him and to the door to the outside. Mashtra looked back to the dagger in the wall. "Leave it. It served it's purpose." Vanden ordered and left the crypt. Feeling horrible and guilty, Mashtra grabbed the dagger from the wall, being grateful he had gloves on though he could still feel the heat coming off the dagger and he stuffed it in his pack.

"I'll return you somehow." He muttered more to himself and as he rushed out the door, he could have sworn he heard a weak _"Thank you…"_


	31. Mission: Kidnapper

I don't own Elder scrolls.

**Differences:**

**Person's POV: **How a person views things and how things are told by the character.

**Person:**Where the person is at and their views told by the narrator.

**Chapter 30**

**Kat's POV**

"NEKO!" I cried and jumped hug my friend who had just arrived with her kit Mysta who gurgled and looked around the familiar scenery. She laughed and hugged me back with her free arm. An amused growl echoed behind her and I looked to see a male khajiit that I hadn't seen before. He had a strong build and he wore a headband with two braids sticking out from the bottom the said head band. Neko and I stopped hugging and she turned to him.

"Kat, this is Shadow. He's my new mate and has been teaching me the ancient khajiit art of hand to hand combat." He uncrossed his arms at the mention of his name and held a large hand out to me which I shook.

"So," He rasped amused. "This is the High Chancellor's mate. Neko has been telling me much about you." I smirked a bit. So like Neko to brag. As Shadow and I let our hands drop, I came face to face with Rika who was panicking and sweating and the lack of my baby in his arms worried me.

"Rika…" I said slowly, worried filling me more and more. "Where's Felix?" I ask. He just stands there shaking. "Where is he? Where's my baby?"

"He's been kidnapped…" He said weakly before he fell to the floor, revealing a long wooden pole sticking out of his back.

**OOO**

**Felix's POV (baby vision! Yey!)**

I don't remember much. I just remember being yanked out of the vampire man's arms and brought to a high elf with blue hair that was darker than the bosmer in mommy and daddy's guest room. The black around his eyes molded with his thin eyebrows and let his cold blue eyes out. As he held me up, I began to squirm and whimper. His hold was hurting me. I did not like it.

"Excellent…" He said smoothly. "The blood of the innocent. And the High Chancellors son no doubt. Just what we need to taint the armor to fit my needs. My, my. Just how did you come to acquire this squirming bundle Orc? Sneaking isn't your kind's style." I wanted to cry. Being held up by one arm wasn't comfortable one bit.

The orc growled. "It wasn't just me." Then he turned revealing a nord woman who looked as cuddly as a troll. "That's right. I'm the brain of us two. Mussel head over hear was just to distract and take care of the blood sucking baby-sitter." She crossed her arms and sauntered to one side of the dim room. "Now, about our pay…" She trailed off.

The high elf turned with me still on his arm which I fussed more. "You will get your pay once the ritual is finished. And trust me, you'll get more than you asked for soon enough. As long as you're nothing like that lame excuse for a thief that the argonian was. He'll get what's coming to him I swear. Taking the dagger and high tailing out of there. Not that the dagger would have been any further use but he left when he had another job to do."

The hand on the back of my head tightened and I squealed and began to cry. He looked at me in disgust before storming to the nord and shoving me in her arms. "Take care of him while I go find the armor. Ryu couldn't have left them too far away from this building."

**OOO**

**Jack**

"Are you sure that the cane won't get in your way?" Kat asked as she helped Jack's healer put wooden braces on his legs. Jack's frown never fell off his face. It had been there since Rika was staked. For course Rika was healing nicely since the wood barely missed his heart but Jack couldn't take this anymore. He made his decision of hunting Ryu's Crusader armor before the one responsible of Rika's attack could reach them. If they had gone so far as to steal a baby along with Ryu's dagger, that can only mean one thing.

This was bad. If that ritual happened, it would mean, not only would Dagon return, and Umirill would be free to return, but it would mean the literal end of the world that not even Akatosh could correct this. Jack rubbed his head. Kat and Ocato were both frantic about Felix's abduction and when Jack informed Ocato of his plan, lets just say that Ocato was willing to come along.

But the High Chancellor's place was here to rule the country and Jack needed him. As he finally got away from Kat and the healer, Jack found himself being stopped by Ocato who had red eyes but a stern aggressive face.

"I have soldiers waiting outside. Catch that son of a bitch who stole my son." Ocato's voice was shaking which was no doubt rage. Jack could only nod as he limped out side, his cane only getting stuck once or twice. Outside waiting for him was a whole squadron of Imperial Soldiers and Kat with another khajiit. She no doubt gave Kat her kit to care for.

Every face he gazed at were serious and rearing for battle. And out of all of them who were thinking of fighting, the only one who thought else wise was Neko who said "No one steals Kat's kit and live to tell about it."


End file.
